La Bestia mas Peligrosa
by Gohansayajin9
Summary: Esta es la continuacion del Asesino mas Poderoso, si les gusto esa historia esta les gustara del mismo modo. explicacion rapida la historia estara siendo un fanfic normal, ya que a lo visto killing bites aun no esta includo como eleccion de crossover, pero si a medida avance en la historia, lo convertire un crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Luego de un merecido descanso llego la hora de traer a la vida la continuación del crossover el asesino más poderoso, con lo cual tengo algunos puntos importantes de esta historia y son los siguientes:

 **Protagonista** : Goten.

 **Harem** : Caulifla, Hitomi (aunque no les caiga bien estará en el harem, ya que hare un cambio en su pasado), por el momento tengo a estas dos féminas confirmadas para el harem.

Este harem será corto, no pienso hacerlo de más de 5 féminas para que no se me dificulte hacer diálogos.

 **Géneros de la Historia** : Acción, Romance, Gore y muy importante LEMON.

Esta historia se dividirá en dos partes, los primeros 12 capítulos serán basados en el anime killing bites y los siguientes 12 capítulos estarán centrados en el torneo del poder.

 **Edad de los Personajes:** Goten (18 años), Hitomi (no se su edad exacta pero por lo que vi en el anime y lo que estoy viendo en el manga, puede que tenga 18 años).

 **Transformaciones de Goten:** súper sayajin 1, súper sayajin 2, súper sayajin 3, súper sayajin 4 (versión de toei animation), súper sayajin rojo, súper sayajin azul normal, evolución y perfecto.

Antes de que me tiren un desierto de arena los que no han leído mis historias, en este primer capítulo pondré como goten consiguió dichas transformaciones.

 **Aspecto Físico de Goten:** este goten tendría un aspecto físico idéntico al de goku, pero más joven, el estilo de cabello será el mismo, ya que el estilo que le dieron en gt me dio asco.

Ahora con esas directrices hechas espero no tener quejas, bueno quejas habrán, pero con este aviso espero disminuirlas, se aceptan comentarios constructivos para la mejora del crossover mediante se vaya desarrollando.

Ahora si con este mega relleno cancerígeno, comencemos con el prólogo de este crossover titulado La Bestia más Peligrosa.

 **Prologo**

En el universo siete han pasado diez años de paz luego de que el hijo mayor de goku, gohan regresara de su aventura en otro universo donde el demi sayajin mayor derroto definitivamente a black y zamasu sellando esa vieja herida por siempre.

Milk y goten se sorprendieron mucho al ver que gohan no regreso solo, sino con un grupo de mujeres que dijeron ser las esposas del susodicho, asimilar la situación para madre y hermano menor fue complicado, pero al ir conociendo con el tiempo a las mujeres, las consideraron oficialmente de la familia.

En esos diez años de paz, el demi sayajin menor retomo sus entrenamientos con su padre y hermano mayor, tanto goku como gohan se sorprendieron mucho que goten les pidiera entrenamiento formalmente, por lo cual tanto padre y demi sayajin mayor entrenaron rigurosamente a goten.

 **Año 1 de Entrenamiento**

En el primer año goku y gohan presionaron a goten para que sobrepasar la barrera del súper sayajin ordinario, lo cual fue un suplicio para goten, ya que el entrenamiento consistía en permanecer transformado a todo momento con excepción cuando dormía.

 _Flash Back_

 _Goku y gohan pensaban en como entrenar a goten –"padre porque no sometemos a goten al mismo entrenamiento que hicimos en la habitación del tiempo." – Propuso gohan haciendo meditar un momento a su padre –"está bien eso sería lo mejor y de la manera más segura." – Dijo goku aceptando la propuesta de gohan –"¿Cómo entrenaremos?" – pregunto un goten de 10 años pregunto goten –"bien goten como ya puedes transformarte en súper sayajin a voluntad, lo que aras es permanecer transformado en súper sayajin a todo momento con excepción cuando duermas o esta donde puedas aguantar durante el día." – respondió gohan para que goten se transformara._

 _Fin Flas Back_

El año entero estuvo repleto de entrenamiento extenuante, logrando que goten lograra dominar el súper sayajin y eventualmente lograr el súper sayajin 2.

 **Año 2 de Entrenamiento**

En el segundo año el entrenamiento fue más complicado para goten, ya que le sucedía lo mismo que a gohan cuando alcanzaba más poder, este lo dominaba por completo y se volvía arrogante y muy confiado.

Lo cual no era para menos, goten en la fase dos forzaba a su padre a transformarse en súper sayajin para frenarlo, con mucha paciencia y dedicación fueron capaces de controlarlo.

A mitad del año goten domino el súper sayajin 2 y comenzó con la que sería la primera gran dificultad para goten, lograr el súper sayajin 3 y controlarlo.

 **Año 3 de Entrenamiento**

El tercer año fue muy dificultoso para goten, por el hecho de solo intentar transformase en super sayajin 3 le era difícil, ya que al comenzar a transformarse la energía que iba consumiendo era exuberante, lo que hacía que solo pudiera permanecer transformado unos pocos segundos antes de caer desmayado.

Fue en ese año que goten dio a relucir esa tenacidad que caracterizaba a su padre, pese a los miles de fallos por intentar transformarse en seis meses logro transformación la segunda complicación fue la más complicada y era permanecer transformado todo el tiempo y debido a eso goten estuvo al borde de la muerte dos veces, hasta conseguir dominar la transformación eliminando el factor consumo violento de energía.

En ese mismo año la cola de goten volvió a crecer.

 **Año 4 de entrenamiento**

El cuarto año de entrenamiento fue la primera vez que goten logro algo que ni goku ni gohan lograron y fue controlar la transformación de ozaru dando como resultado una transformación nunca antes vista.

 _Flash back_

 _Una noche de luna llena goten decidió salir y volar por los cielos nocturnos de la montaña paos, aterrizando en la cima de una de las muchas colinas._

 _Goten veía cada estrella del cielo con una paz interior, hasta que de un momento a otro se centró en la luna y la vio tan grande y luminosa dejándole en una especie de trance fijándose solo en la luna._

 _La cola de goten comenzó a moverse, al tiempo que el pecho de goten comenzara a palpitar como un tambor, la masa muscular de goten comenzaba a aumentar desmesuradamente, mientras sus ojos eran completamente rojos._

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR**_

 _Rugió goten guturalmente expulsando un pilar de luz dorada, mientras el suelo se destruía mientras enormes rocas comenzaban a levitar por todo el lugar._

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

 _Rugió nuevamente goten haciendo estallar todo el terreno mientras su poder aumentaba y aumentaba sin tener límite alguno._

 _ **KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOM**_

 _Una explosión enorme sacudió toda la tierra mientras la transformación en ozaru de goten llegaba a su fin._

 _Donde antes había una bella pradera llena de montañas, ahora se encontraba destruida y en medio de la destrucción se encontraba un enorme mono de pelaje marrón, que eventualmente se tornó dorado como si el enorme mono se encontrara convertido en súper sayajin._

 _El enorme mono dora abrió sus enorme fauces disparando un enorme rayo de energía rojo de su hocico, que arraso con todo lo que tenía su paso, mientras el mono rugía por la devastación que causaba._

 _Goten transformado en ozaru continúo disparando rayos de energía de su hocico destruyendo cada vez más y más la montaña paos._

 _Goku y gohan llegaron al lugar donde sintieron el poder de goten dispararse violentamente, cuando llegaron a la zona destruida se impactaron al ver a un ozaru dorado destruyéndolo todo –"debemos detenerlo o destruirá todo." – dijo gohan acercándose al ozaru mientras goku seguía observando._

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ozaru apareció frente a gohan, el cual por la impresión no tuvo tiempo de evadir el fuerte manotazo que lo estampo contra el suelo –"su velocidad es impresionante." – decía gohan mientras se incorporaba._

 _El ozaru rápidamente se lanzó a atacar a goku, el cual si pudo evadir el golpe, pero no el coletazo que lo estampo en una de las pocas montañas que quedaba a la zona._

 _Abriendo la boca el ozaru disparo una potente honda de energía contra goku, el cual el esquivo dejando que la energía se fuera de paso._

 _ **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

 _Una enorme explosión llamo la atención de goku y gohan y al ver la devastación que dejo el ataque del ozaru los impacto –"tiene un poder destructivo descomunal."- decía gohan mientras veía el enorme sendero de destrucción del ataque –"tenemos que hacer que goten recupere la razón o la situación empeorara." – dijo goku viendo al ozaru al cual le brillaron los ojos._

 _Gohan y goku trataban de acercarse al ozaru, pero siempre los atacaba aplastantemente, hasta que llegó el momento en que el ozaru comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza en señal de dolor._

 _Una estela dorada lo comenzó a cubrir mientras su tamaño se redujo un poco –"to-san, ni-san." – dijo el ozaru con un tono de voz tosco y amenazante, mientras gruñía un poco._

 _La estela que rodeaba goten se comenzaba a tornar más brillante –"_ _ **ROOOOAAAARRRRR." –**_ _rugió contundentemente goten haciendo estallar la estela dorada que lo rodeaba encegueciendo momentáneamente a goku y gohan._

 _Cuando gohan y goku recobraron la vista se impactaron más al ver la nueva apariencia de goten, ya que era un par de pies más alto, la masa muscular aumento pero no en exceso, sin olvidar que la mayor parte del torso de goten era cubierto por un pelaje rojizo dejando expuesto solo los pectorales y abdominales, el pelo era una combinación del súper sayajin y súper sayajin 3, ya que se creció hasta media espalda, mientras al frente se encontraban tres mechones gruesos, como también tenía dos mechones gruesos que descansaban sobre sus hombros, sus ojos eran amarillos y de pupila negra._

 _El rasgo más importante era la cantidad colosal que expulsaba goten con dicha transformación._

 _Fin Flash Back_

La notica de la nueva transformación de goten se esparció como pólvora, enterándose todos, incluido bills que al enterarse de la transformación del hijo menor de goku, decidió ponerlo a prueba.

El dios destructor se impresiono gratamente ya que a pesar de ser una transformación normal lo hizo usar el doce por ciento de su poder para vencer a goten, razón por la cual el propio bills le dijo personalmente a wiss que entrenara a goten, ya que quería enfrentarse nuevamente a él cuándo el demi sayajin menor expulsara todo su potencial.

Los siguientes tres años y medio goten entreno en conjunto con goku, vegeta, gohan y wiss, teniendo mejores resultados que los últimos mencionados al tener un potencial mucho mayor, logrando un mejor control en el super sayajin rojo y azul.

Aunque esos ocho años estuvieron lleno de entrenamientos extenuantes, no todo el tiempo se la pasaba entrenando, cuando no entrenaba goten estudiaba para no decepcionar a su madre y por ende no ser un cavernícola que lo único que puede hacer es golpear y romper cosas.

Goten también exploraba en las montañas paos, exploraciones que lo llevaron a tener un raro encuentro.

 **Bosques Montañas Paos 4 Años Atrás**

Goten caminaba por el bosque para llegar a uno de los lugares donde suele pescar a menudo, rápidamente goten dio un salto hacia atrás evadiendo un zarpazo con un destello purpura.

El demi sayajin se mantenía tranquilo viendo quien o que lo ataco, a unos pocos pasos se encontraba en cuclillas un niña de piel morena claro a juego con una cabella blanca lo que le combinaba bien a unos ojos color ámbar que emitía un brillo rojizo.

Para el demi sayajin era raro que siempre que paseaba por los alrededores del bosque se encontrara la joven que actualmente lo había atacado, goten intentaba comunicarse con ella, pero la joven peli blanca solo gruñía en señal de agresión.

La peli blanca volvió a atacar a goten con sus afiladas garras, pero el sayajin al tener más experiencia y entrenamiento que la joven, la evadía sin muchos problemas haciendo que la chica comenzara a atacarle con más ferocidad pero sin llegar a tocar al demi sayajin.

Así pasaron dos horas y la joven peli blanca estaba tirada en el suelo sudando a mares, mientras goten se mantenía fresco como una lechuga –"tienes hambre, me dirigía a pescar antes de que me atacaras, así que si tienes hambre podrás encontrarme en el lago." – decía goten mientras retomaba su camino al lago, dejando a una jadeante peli blanca en el suelo.

Media hora más tarde goten había pescado uno de los enormes peces que solo podía encontrarse en los lagos de las montañas paos, cinco minutos más tarde la joven llego al lago viendo el enorme pez que atrapo goten haciéndosele agua la boca.

Goten viendo a la chica tomo un gran trozo de pescado y se lo dio para que comiera, haciendo que la morena se tensara ya que no le tenía nula a los humanos, ya que solo se le acercaban para darle caza, razón por la que tuvo que irse forzadamente de la ciudad en la que vivía.

Con desconfianza tomo el trozo de pescado el cual olfateo asegurándose de que no estuviera envenenado, al mismo tiempo volteo a ver a goten viendo una expresión tranquila en el rostro, dándole un poco más de confianza, tomo el trozo de pescado comenzando a comer.

Así pasaron los años y goten siempre se encontraba con la joven en la misma área donde siempre la joven lo atacaba y terminaban compartiendo lo que sea que goten cazaba.

En el transcurso de los años goten se enteró que la peli blanca en efecto podía hablar, el problema de la joven era el muy limitado vocabulario que presentaba, goten comenzó a instruirla en gramática y la escritura, haciéndola una salvaje "culta".

Aun así goten tenía problemas para hablar con la chica, ya que en el tiempo que la lleva conociendo, nunca ha sabido su nombre –"debo preguntar ¿tienes nombre?" – Pregunto goten descolocado de no poder hablar cómodamente con la chica –"si tengo pero no sabía pronunciarlo, me llamo Hitomi." – respondió Hitomi con pereza haciendo así la comunicación más fácil.

 **Tiempo Actual**

Actualmente goten tenía dieciocho años de edad y ya era todo un prodigio tanto en el ámbito académico como en el de guerrero, enorgulleciendo a toda la familia, milk porque su hijo menor no se convirtió en un cavernícola que solo sabía golpear y romper cosas y goku porque goten demostró ser muy poderoso siendo tan joven.

Lo que molestaba a goten era que llevaba un año sin saber nada de Hitomi, no es que realmente se preocupara, ya que sabía a la perfección que Hitomi podía defenderse sola, si no el hecho que desapareció sin avisar.

Restándole importancia alisto todo lo que necesitaba para irse al instituto en la regio del oeste, donde gracias a bulma consiguió comprar una enorme casa a pocas cuadras del instituto –"bueno hay que ir." – dijo goten saliendo volando de la casa, yéndose a su nuevo hogar donde viviría hasta que se graduase del instituto.

 **Por el momento hasta aquí dejo el cap, es un prólogo por lo cual no es necesario que sea muy largo, como dije hare cambios en la historia, ya que hay muchas cosas que no me gustaron en lo absoluto.**

 **No me gusta para nada esa extrema dependencia que tiene Hitomi por shidou, por eso hice que Hitomi conociera antes a goten y después al mencionado (si no se llama shidou, déjenme el nombre en los comentarios).**

 **El protagonista en el anime no me gusto, no tenía lo que se necesitaba para un anime gore, ahora en el manga si se puso bien los pantalones y se está dando a respetar como protagonista.**

 **Hitomi no va a ser invencible como en el anime y manga, aquí la voy a hacer más humana a lo que me refiero es que perderá más de alguna vez, ya que no me gusta el hecho de que no siento miedo y por eso gano no me gusta.**

 **Lo más importante es que Hitomi no va a decir su frase célebre como en el anime y manga, créanme si vieron el anime saben cuál es la frase que profetisa la mencionada** "EL QUE TENGA LOS COLMILLOS MAS GRANDES GANA, DE ESO SE TRATA EL KILLING BITES" **esa jodida frase me irritaba ya que la decía no menos de diez veces en cada capítulo que peleaba con algún otro brutel.**

En este punto entran ustedes, dije que el harem solo será de cinco féminas y ya hay dos confirmadas que son Caulifla y Hitomi, las otras tres pueden escogerlas ustedes, pueden ser del anime killing bites como de dragon ball super, espero sus opiniones.

 **Ahora me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 trayéndoles el nuevo crossover, nos leemos luego hasta la próxima.**

Bite 1: Inician los Problemas


	2. Chapter 2

Repito dragon ball super ni killing bites me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Bueno, bueno papus al parecer la idea de hacer un crossover entre dbs y killing bites les gusto, así que aquí les traigo el primer capítulo oficial, ya que como sabrán el primero fue un prólogo aquí arranca la historia así que espero y la disfruten.

 **El Harem Queda Así: Caulifla, Kale, Hitomi, Yoko Mitsukado, Inaba Ui y Eruza Nakanishi.**

Porque integro a kale al harem, pues me parece injusta dejarla fuera, asi que la poderosa sayajin legendaria del universo seis se integra al harem, ahora ya el harem está completo.

 **Primer Bite: Inician los Problemas**

Es un día normal en la capital del oeste, donde nuestro demi sayajin menor actualmente está viviendo, mientras asistía a la preparatoria a petición de su estricta madre milk.

En estos momentos goten estaba devorando su desayuno para empezar su muy largo y aburrido día y sería mucho más de no haber hecho amigo de un par de chicas un tanto peculiares.

 _ **Flash Back un Dos Antes**_

 _Goten corría a toda velocidad por las calles para llegar a la preparatoria y porque corría, el sayajin se había quedado dormido después de entrenar y su muy endemoniado despertador ese día en específico decidió descomponerse._

 _Ah escasos cinco minutos goten llego a la preparatoria con diez minutos de anticipo tiempo donde se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde quedaba su salón, tragándose su orgullo y con mucha pena goten decidió preguntarle a una de las personas en el lugar._

 _Con pena y mucha vergüenza goten se acercó a una chica peli naranja y ojos del mismo color –"disculpa podrías decirme donde queda el salón 3-b, soy nuevo y no sé dónde queda." – dijo goten con pena, la chica con una sonrisa tomo el panfleto de goten para ojearlo un poco –"si es el mismo salón al cual voy sígueme, soy eruza por cierto." – Dijo eruza mientras sonreía con un poco de malicia y buena fe –"muchas gracias, soy goten." – dijo goten presentándose._

 _Ambos se dirigieron al salón, donde todo los presentes se sorprendieron de saber que goten ingreso a la preparatoria con un índice perfecto, razón por la cual se había saltado algunos años._

 _Así los días se hicieron semanas, hasta que paso un mes y era casi un tradición sagrada que goten y eruza pasaran juntos y hay de aquel que los interrumpiera en a la hora del almuerzo, eruza les daba una mirada de muerte haciendo que todos se apartaran por su propia seguridad._

 _Todo era tranquilidad para eruza mientras se relacionaba con goten, hasta que un mes después llego otra nueva estudiante que le hizo el siguiente mes de cuadritos._

 _No era para mucho ya que conocían la procedencia de la nueva estudiante, ya que era la heredera de la familia Mitsukado y solo con eso más de la mitad de la población masculina de la preparatoria se le pegaban como garrapatas, con la excepción de goten al cual no parecía importarle su estatus social._

 _Así que la joven Yoko pretendió llegar al fondo de eso y averiguar porque el demi sayajin no caía rendido a sus pies como los demás estudiantes de la preparatoria._

 _Yoko comenzó a seguir a goten a donde sea que iba, haciendo sentir incomodo al mencionado, ya que no podía ni ir al baño sin que yoko lo siguiera, hasta que eruza la encaro, disminuyendo así un poco el acoso de la peli azul sobre goten._

 _En uno de los recesos yoko se les acerco irritando a eruza he incomodando a goten –"solo quiero aclarar algo con ese chico." – dijo yoko señalando a goten el cual volteo a ambos lados, para ver si no le hablaba a otro, pero viendo que era el único chico en la mesa, supo que hablaba con el –"sea lo que sea que haya hecho lo siento." – decía goten disculpándose de cualquier cosa que le haya hecho a la chica –"tú sabes quién soy." - pregunto con un toque de arrogancia y clase al mismo tiempo –"solo he escuchado rumores." – respondió goten un tanto confundido por la pregunta hecha anteriormente._

 _Tornándose un poco roja decidió hablar de nuevo –"entonces porque no me vanaglorias como todos los demás." – Pregunto con un poco de histeria –"déjame decirte algo y espero te sirva para el futuro, un nombre es solo un nombre, no algo para pisotear a los demás." – dijo goten seriamente, siendo primera vez que eruza lo escuchaba hablar así._

 _ **Fin Flash Back de Dos Meses**_

Si sin dudas esos dos primeros meses en la preparatoria fueron interesantes, ahora tanto eruza como yoko pasaban casi todo el tiempo con él, pero estaba más sorprendido por yoko ya que veía en ella una faceta diferente, como si al haber perdido algo, gano algo mucho mejor.

Goten entro al salón casi al mismo momento que el maestro y sin que el susodicho se diese cuenta, goten ya estaba en su asiento suspirando del alivio de haber llegado a clase –"demonios un poco más y no la cuento." – dijo goten relajándose en su asiento –"otra vez tarde goten-kun." – Dijo eruza jocosamente –"si el endemoniado despertador decidió descomponerse." – Dijo goten aun irritado por eso -"pues es el quinto que se descompone, lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Qué paso con los otros cuatro?" – pregunto yoko jocosamente, haciendo recordar al demi sayajin como destrozaba de un golpe los últimos cuatro despertadores.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta que llegó el momento ansiado para todos, el final de las clases, goten se despidió de sus amigas y se retiró caminando, para disfrutar un poco de la ciudad, ya que al salir apurado en la mañana no pudo hacerlo en ese entonces.

 **N/A: si se hice que goten conociera a yoko he eruza antes, ya que así las puedo incluir con más facilidad al harem, espero no se enojen por eso.**

En poco más de una hora oscureció y goten sintió como su teléfono vibraba.

 **MS: a los brutel interesados en una pelea, presentarse en el basurero a las afueras de la capital.**

Goten se extrañó al haber recibido ese mensaje, así que decidió averiguar de qué se trataba todo, tomando vuelo goten se dirigió al lugar acordado en el mensaje.

En pocos minutos llego al lugar extrañándose de ver una especie de arena de combate en el lugar –"pero ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?" – se preguntó en sus adentros goten al ver el lugar.

Goten noto a alguien más en el lugar y se acercó para preguntar –"¿sabes que sucede aquí?" – Pregunto goten con seriedad al hombre –"este es un lugar sagrado, donde los brutel pelean, es algo que un humano inmundo no entendería." – Respondió el hombre molestando un poco a goten –"si es eso, es una total idiotez." – sentencio goten enojando sin saber al hombre el cual comenzó a emanar un destello amarillo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar.

Goten no se sorprendió en lo absoluto al ver como la mitad superior del hombre se convirtió en el cuerpo de un león –"debo sentir intimidado acaso." – dijo goten sin importarle el leve incremento de poder en el hombre.

Antes de que sucediera algo más, alguien jalo de la camisa a goten alejándolo del hombre león.

Recuperándose rápidamente goten se soltó del agarre de quien sea que lo haya jalado tan bruscamente –"espero y halla una buena razón para hacer eso." – Dijo goten un poco enojado al haber sido tomado por sorpresa al estar muy concentrado molestando al león –"así le hablas a una vieja amiga." – dijo la persona extrañando a goten –"como vieja amiga." – Dijo goten volteando a ver a la chica sorprendiéndose de ver a aquella peli blanca que conoció en los bosques de las montañas paos –"ya habrá tiempo para hablar, ahora tengo una pelea que ganar." – dijo Hitomi emanando un destello purpura al momento que sus piernas se cubrían de pelaje, que en la base de la columna saliera una pequeña cola, como también su espalda se cubría con un pelaje negro, como también parcialmente sus brazos, finalizando con unas orejas que sobresalían de su cabeza.

Goten tenía un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza por lo que acababa de pasar –"no estoy entendiendo nada." – dijo goten tan confundido como pudiera estarlo en el momento.

Hitomi se lanzó al ataque contra el león, que evadía los zarpazos que Hitomi propinaba, el león ataco con un contundente golpe en el estómago de Hitomi doblegándola momentáneamente, rápidamente el león la tomo de un brazo para lanzarla con fuerza contra una pila de autos.

Hitomi se reincorporo con dificultad –"cuando dijeron que leo era el más fuerte de los brutel, lo decían enserio." – decía Hitomi con heridas en todo el cuerpo.

Por otro lado goten veía todo con atención y sabía perfectamente que Hitomi no podría derrotar a león, ya que se notaba que leo era bastante superior a ella, pero si intervenía solo enojaría a la peli blanca y él no quería eso, goten sabía de primera mano cómo era una mujer enojada y no quería enojar a Hitomi.

Hitomi tomo un par de tubos de hierro los cuales arrojo a leo, este los golpeo desviándolos descuidando su guardia, Hitomi pudo conectarle una fuerte patada en la cabeza a leo, enojando a leo el cual atrapo la pierna de Hitomi y la estampo brutalmente contra un auto y rápidamente repitió la acción estrellando nuevamente a Hitomi en otro auto, para después lanzar al aire y que cayera pesadamente al suelo.

 **N/A: Les dije Hitomi perdería más de una vez y esto es lo que tenía pasar en el primer capítulo, porque admitámoslo, leo literalmente se dejó vencer en esa pelea.**

Hitomi se levantó con mucha dificultad debido a la brutal golpiza que le estaban dando inmisericordemente –"aun puedo pelear." – decía Hitomi incorporándose –"ciertamente esta pelea termino antes de empezar, soy el brutel más fuerte de todos, la victoria será mía eventualmente." – sentencio leo lanzándose contra Hitomi la cual flaqueo un poco por la acumulación de heridas en el transcurso de la pelea.

Leo término estrellándose de cara al suelo, ya que Hitomi desapareció de donde estaba, para aparecer recostada en uno de los muchos autos que había en el lugar.

Goten se encamino a enfrentar a leo, el cual veía la acción de goten como un acto de suicidio –"se puede saber qué haces humano." – Dijo leo con arrogancia –"que no es obvio, quiero pelear contigo." – Dijo goten con simpleza –"solo eres un simple humano, no tienes nada que hacer contra un brutel como yo." – Declaro con arrogancia nuevamente leo –"bueno faroleas vas a pelear o seguir hablando." – dijo goten aburriéndose.

Leo se irrito y se lanzó contra goten con fuerza y brutalidad, goten bloqueo con un brazo el golpe de leo, para después darle un golpe en el rostro proyectando a leo, contra el muro de autos y basura del lugar.

Goten comenzó a caminar con calma acercándose con calma al lugar donde se estrelló leo, el cual se quitó los autos de encima infligiendo -"esa fuerza no es de un humano normal." – Decía leo impactado de lo que acababa de pasar –"pareces asustado acaso visto un fantasma." – decía goten con una sonrisa un tanto sínica en el rostro.

Leo se lanzó con toda su velocidad contra goten con una patada, que el de mi sayajin atrapo, para estrellar repetidamente a leo en el suelo, mientras continuaba sonriendo con malicia.

Goten se detuvo aun tomando por la pierna a leo –"al parecer eres pura boca y a los que son pura boca, terminan siendo vencidos por su exceso de confianza." – sentencio goten soltando la pierna de leo y propinarle una fuerte patada proyectando nuevamente a leo, estrellándose en el campo abierto donde estaban peleando.

El demi sayajin ya se encontraba sobre leo el cual se estaba reincorporando con dificultad, hasta el momento que goten le puso el pie en la cabeza haciéndole morder tierra –"vez ese es tu lugar maldito hablador, el suelo y tragando tierra." – Declaro goten fríamente levantando por la cabeza a leo obligando a verlo –"espero que te quede claro que siempre hay alguien mejor que tú en el mundo." – dijo goten terminando con leo con un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciéndole escupir mucha sangre, mientras caía inconsciente nuevamente al suelo.

Lo que goten desconocía era que la pelea que él y Hitomi tuvieron con leo fue vista por mucha gente, incrementando los problemas que se cernían sobre él y Hitomi, pero no era nada que no pudiera resolver aplastando a a quien sea.

 **Bueno aquí queda el capítulo uno de la historia, les aviso puedo que el siguiente cap se retrase un poco más ya que estaré viendo algunos capítulos de killing bites para hacer los capítulos de más de 2500 palabras.**

 **Tratare de hacer el siguiente cap de unas 4000 a 5000 palabras lo cual me tarde unas dos semanas los capítulos largos llevan más tiempo que los cortos, ya que 2000 a 2500 palabras las hago en un día, así que prefiero darles más calidad a los capítulos.**

 **Las demás historias llegaran solo tengan paciencia, por el momento me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Segundo bite.


	3. Chapter 3

Repito dragon ball super ni killing bites me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Viejas primero que nada me disculpo por el retraso del cap pero he tenido un poco de bloqueo incluso después de ver algunos capítulos de killing bites, por lo cual decidí poner mi mente a crear algunos argumentos y los que se me ocurrieron eran interesantes y no podía dejar que pasaran así no más por eso los voy a plasmar de aquí en adelante, porque de aquí comienza en si la historia, los primeros caps eran como por decirlo caps piloto de aquí arranca la historia como tal, pero bueno me callare un mes y espero disfruten del cap.

 **Bite 3: Reencuentro y Killing Bites**

Entre el breve reencuentro entre goten y Hitomi, como también de la pelea contra el brutel leo han pasado unas pocas horas y ahora goten regreso a su domicilio con una inconsciente Hitomi, ya que la golpiza que le propino leo, le dejo cuatro costillas rotas, una clavícula rota y hombro dislocado.

Goten al llegar coloco a Hitomi en una de las habitaciones vacías de la casa mientras la peli blanca recuperaba la consciencia, lo cual no ocurriría pronto, ya que solo había un suave movimiento de su pecho cada que respiraba.

El demi sayajin menor se quedó con ella para asegurarse que Hitomi descansara bien.

 **30 Minutos Después**

Media hora después Hitomi comenzó a despertar sintiendo al instante las repercusiones de su pelea con leo, pero su actitud dura y altanera le impidieron gritar de dolor, soltando sonoros gemidos de dolor que hicieron despertar también a goten que se encontraba en un silla cerca de la cama.

Goten se froto los ojos un poco quitándose un el sueño del momento –"demonios no vuelvo a dormir en una silla." – dijo goten levantándose mientras se tronaba la espalda perdiendo la sensación de entumecimiento.

Hitomi por otro aunque haya extrañado al demi sayajin el tiempo que se fue de las montañas paos su actitud ruda y arrogante no quería expresarlo abiertamente, pero internamente quería saltar para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Goten volteo a verla –"antes de que hagas cualquier movimiento brusco, tiene cuatro costillas rotas, clavícula izquierda rota y hombro derecho dislocado." – dijo goten haciendo que rápidamente Hitomi automáticamente se cubrió se hundió en la cama sintiendo de golpe el dolor de todas sus lesiones.

El demi sayajin salió de la habitación, regresando pocos minutos después con un pequeño saco de color marrón, del cual saco una pequeña semilla del mismo color del saco.

Hitomi se dio cuenta de ello, pero debido al dolor infernal que sentía no pudo hacer pregunta alguna –"sé que tienes preguntas, pero necesito que comas esta semilla." – instruyo goten dándole la semilla a hitomi, la cual a un teniendo sus dudas, tomo la semilla y se la comió.

Segundos después hitomi no sentía dolor en lo más mínimo, levantándose de golpe sintiéndose mejor que nunca.

Rápidamente volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras procesaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo –"ahora dime hitomi que ha sido de ti, este tiempo." – pregunto jovialmente goten mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla.

Antes de que hitomi respondiera el rugido de su estómago le gano, sonrojándola de vergüenza –"pase el tiempo que pase, nunca cambiaras, vamos a la cocina." – dijo goten con gracia avergonzando más a hitomi de lo que ya estaba, pretendía responderle pero su estómago le gano de nueva cuenta.

Goten salió de la habitación seguido por una molesta y avergonzada hitomi.

En la cocina goten sentó a hitomi en la mesa –"algo en especial que quieras comer." – Pregunto goten viendo en la alacena –"PANQUEQUES." – Respondió con euforia hitomi –"está bien panqueques serán." – dijo goten comenzando a cocinar.

 **Quince Minutos Después**

Goten coloco frente a hitomi una enorme pila de panqueques junto con un tarro de miel, goten se sentó frente a hitomi la cual estaba saboreando cada bocado de los panqueques bañados en miel.

 **N/A: puede que algunos hayan olvidado el tipo de brutel que es hitomi, bueno aquí viene un poco de catedra animal, el animal que representa a hitomi es el tejón de la miel que pese a ser un animal carnívoro lo que más le gusta a dicho animal es la miel, por eso el nombre que tiene, además de tener un temperamento muy tenaz llegando incluso a pelear con leones por comida, por esa razón hitomi tiene una tenacidad enorme que la haces hacer tonterías o ser demasiado arrogante, cosa que aquí no pasara, no será arrogante, bueno no en extremo.**

Hitomi comía mientras goten tomaba un vaso de agua al momento que se preguntaba como era que no había terminado en un coma diabético y también se preguntaba a donde se le iba esa enorme cantidad de panqueques y viendo cierta parte de la anatomía de hitomi le dio la respuesta a la vez que se sonrojaba al pensar de esa forma.

 **N/A: haber rufianes si se fijó en lo que ustedes piensan.**

Quince minutos más tarde hitomi termino de comer sintiéndose aún más renovada –"eso estuvo increíble." – Dijo hitomi suspirando satisfecha –"ahora si vas a decirme donde estuviste, todo este tiempo." – Dijo goten un tanto serio –"cierto no te dije que iba a irme un tiempo de las montañas paos, veras hace un año me encontré con un extraño hombre que llego a las montañas buscándole algunas criaturas raras, por asares del destino se topó conmigo cuando estaba cazando, rápidamente me puse a la defensiva y salí rápidamente de allí, así paso alrededor de una semana en el mismo protocolo, hasta que me canse y lo confronte, el sujeto salió de allí lleno de heridas hechas por mí, esperaba que con eso me dejara en paz." – contaba hitomi lo que sucedió el año que no estuvo en las montañas mientras goten la escuchaba atentamente sin interrumpirla mientras contándole todo.

Hitomi también le dijo que el hombre llamado shidou le ofreció que podía sacarla de las montañas, consiguiéndole oponentes para mejorar sus habilidades de pelea –"sé que debí decirte antes de irme pero la oferta me pareció muy tentadora y acepte sin pensarlo en absoluto." – decía hitomi agachando un poco la cabeza evitando ver a los ojos a goten –"¿confías en ese hombre? – pregunto goten aun serio –"no confió en shidou en lo absoluto, todo mi ser me dice que no confié plenamente en él, además solo confió en ti plenamente, ya que fuiste tú el que me enseñó a leer, escribir y muchas otras cosas más." – Respondió hitomi con un leve toque de timidez en su voz –"menos mal que te enseñe como usar tu intuición, por eso sabía que si sentía cosas raras sabrías que hacer, ahora ya estoy más tranquilo después de verte." – dijo goten con tranquilidad al saber que toda sus suposiciones resultaron ciertas.

Hitomi al ver que goten no estaba enojado al irse sin decirle nada, dejo de lado por completo su actitud dura y arrogante y se le fue encima en un efusivo abrazo que goten le regreso sin problemas, hitomi hace mucho que extrañaba un abrazo de su mejor amigo y amor secreto.

Ambos se separaron un poco –"¿Qué aras ahora hitomi?" – pregunto goten a la peli blanca que se sonrojo por lo que estaba por responder –"la última vez que me fui cometí el error de no decirte y preocuparte tanto, es por eso que quiero quedarme contigo, claro si no tienes problemas con eso." – Respondió hitomi sonrojada –"por supuesto que puedes quedarte conmigo, eso sería increíble." – dijo goten sonriendo como solo el sabia.

Goten llevo a hitomi a una de las habitaciones vacantes de la casa para que la mencionada descansara como se debía –"si necesitas algo estoy en la habitación contigua a este." – dijo goten saliendo de la habitación he ir a descansar ya que algo le decía que mañana sería un día muy problemático.

 **Mañana Siguiente**

Goten despertó temprano como ya era su costumbre, realizando su ronda de entrenamiento intensivo, preparo su desayuno y el de hitomi junto con una nota diciendo donde estaría las siguientes horas.

Lo que goten desconocía era que sus tiempos de paz y tranquilidad relativa estaban a punto de desaparecer y eso en cierto modo lo asustaba mucho.

 **Academia**

Goten llego con mucho tiempo de anticipación a la academia tiempo que utilizo para tomar una pequeña siesta antes de que empezaran las clases del día.

Diez minutos después llegaron eruza y yoko y viendo a goten temprano en el salón era nuevo ya que siempre llegaba muy tarde y verlo temprano era nuevo, sin hacer mucho ruido se acomodaron a ambos lados del mencionado sin despertarlo.

Cinco minutos más y el maestro llego con una nueva estudiante –"jóvenes no es normal recibir nuevos estudiantes a mitad del semestre pero, a partir de hoy tendremos una nueva alumna." – dijo el profesor llamando la atención de todos los hombres en el salón, por la puerta entro hitomi con un conjunto escolar que consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga, cubierta por un chaleco de igual manga larga de color morrón, una falda azul hasta los muslos, finalizando con un moño rojo atado como corbata.

El profesor le dio el espacio a la alumna para presentarse a la clase –"soy hitomi y espero llevarme bien con todos." – dijo hitomi encendiendo de algún modo las alertas de eruza y yoko se prendieron de golpe.

Goten simplemente golpeaba repetidamente la cabeza en el escritorio lamentándose por perder ese periodo de paz, ya que sabía que con la llegada de hitomi todo se volvería un caos en potencia si no es que ya era un caos total.

Hitomi se sentó al lado de eruza llamando la atención de la mencionada por una razón diferente, ya que la castaña sabía que hitomi era un brutel y lo más seguro es que terminaran peleando tarde o temprano, lo cual ocasionaría que goten se viera envuelto en el asunto del killing bites, ya que eruza y yoko sabían, lo peligrosas que son las personas que participan en dicho torneo y no querían que algo le pasara a su preciado goten, una porque el afecto que desarrollo en poco tiempo solo ha ido aumentando y la otra porque debido al killing bites perdió a su abuelo, convirtiéndolo en alguien que disfrutaba ver a brutels masacrándose sin piedad alguna.

 **Receso**

En la hora del receso hitomi se dirigió al baño por dos cosas una hacer sus necesidades y la otra, pensar como le explicaría a goten que por culpa de ella estaba obligado a participar en el killing bites, aunque a hitomi la idea de participar le parezca atrayente, no podía dar por sentada la opinión de goten, ya que recordaba el error que cometió al irse sin hablar con el demi sayajin menor y pedir su opinión –" _no sé que hacer, por un lado a mí me encantaría participar en el killing bites, pero por el otro lado goten-kun no sabe absolutamente nada de eso y quiero explicárselo antes de que shidou nos contacte, ya que es un hecho de que la pelea contra leo, fue vista por todos los involucrados en el asunto." –_ se decía en sus adentros hitomi mientras evaluaba todos los posibles escenarios que tendría al momento de hablar con goten del problema en el que se metió por culpa suya al no estar al nivel para derrotar a leo.

Al baño entro eruza para encontrarse con hitomi decidiendo que si tenían que pelear, que sea temprano apoyándose en la puerta y asomándose rápidamente le dio un buen susto a hitomi ya que no esperaba que eruza apareciera –"así que tú eres el brutel que vivía en las montañas." – Decía eruza con malicia a hitomi –"hay algún problema con eso."- refuto hitomi seria –"no, con eso no tengo problema en lo absoluto, con lo que tengo problema es las consecuencias que podrían ocurrirle a cierta persona." – Decía eruza sin quitar la malicia en su voz –"de ¿Quién estamos hablando?" – Pregunto hitomi confundida –"obviamente estoy hablando de goten-kun, él no sabe absolutamente de esto y preferiría que no supiera nada." – Respondió eruza con tono de preocupación palpable en cada palabra, encendiendo las alertas en hitomi –"a ¿Qué se debe esa preocupación por el, te gusta a acaso?" – Pregunto hitomi celosa –"gustarme seria poco, estoy loca por él, razón suficiente para preocuparme y mantenerlo lejos de este asunto." – Respondió eruza con un sonrojo notable –"te advierto que te alejes de él, goten-kun es mío." – Sentencio hitomi seria –"disculpa no veo tu nombre en él, nunca en mi vida he peleado por un hombre, porque ninguno me atrajo, pero por goten-kun le voy a romper las piernas a cualquier zorra que quiera quitármelo." – sentencio eruza seria.

Sin pensarlo dos veces hitomi se le fue encima a eruza, olvidando que actualmente estuviese sin las bragas puesta.

Eruza retrocedió rápidamente evadiendo la arremetida de hitomi mientras tomaba las bragas de la misma –"genial tengo tus bragas." – dijo eruza con diversión haciendo que hitomi se tapara como pudiera con la falda –"devuelve mis bragas." – Grito hitomi lanzándose con dificultad sobre eruza, la cual se hizo a un lado sin muchos problemas –"si las quieres ven por ellas." – decía eruza mientras salía corriendo del baño ondeando las bragas de hitomi por todo el pasillo, enojando más a la peli blanca la cual salió corriendo del baño olvidando que no tenía bragas.

Para mala suerte de hitomi y podría decirse buena suerte de goten, chocaron sin previo aviso, hitomi cayó al suelo con las piernas ligeramente abierta dejando ver a goten su intimidad adornada por un poco de bello blanco, goten rápidamente se tapó los ojos.

Hitomi rápidamente se cubrió con la falda mientras veía enojada a goten –"viste cierto." – Dijo hitomi con un enorme sonrojo por la vergüenza –"bueno podría decir que la vi o que me la enseñaste." – dijo goten sin mirar directamente a hitomi.

Hitomi se levantó sin decir nada se fue a buscar a eruza nuevamente dejando a un perplejo goten en medio del pasillo, porque el ya esperaba una mini golpiza por ver cierta parte de la anatomía de hitomi.

Sin darse cuenta yoko se le guindo del brazo a goten notando la expresión sonrojada en el mismo –"¿sucede algo goten-kun?" – Pregunto curiosa yoko –"digamos que vi algo que no debía ver y Salí ileso." – Respondió goten mientras lloraba cómicamente al haber salido intacto de ese problema –"¿Qué fue lo que viste?" – pregunto nuevamente yoko, goten se acercó más a yoko para susurrarle la respuesta, rápidamente yoko se sonrojo no por que tuviera pena si no por celos –"maldita suertuda, pudo haber visto la mía, que injusto es el mundo." – susurro yoko para que goten no la escuchara.

 **N/A: desde este capítulo empieza la pelea por goten, si sabemos que será un harem pero quiero algunas rencillas antes de formarlo y todavía falta una chica de killing bites que está en el harem, pero eso será para el siguiente cap.**

 **Hitomi vs eruza**

Hitomi pudo taclear a eruza haciéndola caer así logrando recuperar sus bragas colocándoselas rápidamente –"por culpa tuya pase por la mayor vergüenza de mi vida, por culpa tuya goten-kun vio mi vagina cuando no debía." – Decía hitomi notablemente enojada –"maldita suertuda." – dijo eruza celosa.

Hitomi se lanzó contra eruza, pero la castaña la evadía fácilmente haciendo un perfecto Split en el aire, haciendo pasar de largo a hitomi, eruza se lanzó velozmente contra hitomi golpeando la de lleno haciéndola retroceder –"eres un maldita muy rápida." – Dijo hitomi notablemente irritada –"bueno eso es porque soy una cheeta, el felino más rápido en el mundo." – decía eruza mientras un brillo naranja la cubría, convirtiendo sus brazos y piernas en las extremidades del animal mencionado.

Hitomi se lanzó nuevamente contra eruza pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, la chica cheeta la evadía sin muchos problemas, hasta que en un movimiento veloz, eruza estaba a horcajadas sobre hitomi –"ves no puedes vencerme si no seguirme el paso." – sentencio eruza mientras hitomi lograba morder su mano, haciéndola retroceder.

Ambas se lanzaron contra la otra hasta que goten apareció entre las dos deteniéndolas fácilmente –"se puede saber ¿Por qué están peleando?" – Pregunto con seriedad goten –"por ti." – Dijeron hitomi y eruza simultáneamente desconcertando al mencionado –"¿Cómo que por mí?" – Pregunto confundido goten –"debió a las consecuencias que podrían y van a caer sobre ti después de que vieran tu pelea con leo la noche de ayer." – Respondió eruza seria –"esa pelea fue pactada para que los participantes del killing bites, vieran mis habilidades de combate y las de leo, pero al tu haber interferido, te estarán obligando a participar, por tu seguridad propia y la de tu familia." – dijo hitomi seria y triste a la vez.

A goten le estaba costando procesar lo ya rebelado, pero solo tenía una pregunta en su cabeza –"¿Qué es el killing bites" – pregunto goten al no entender eso del killing bites –"yo te lo explico goten-kun, el killing bites es un torneo donde los brutels pelean a muerte entre si con la compañía de un representante, para participar se necesitan tres brutels y un representante y gana el ultimo equipo que quede en pie." – respondió yoko notablemente seria, haciendo entender a goten lo que significaba el killing bites.

Goten entendió todo perfectamente y lo único que le tocaba hacer era participar voluntariamente o ser forzado a participar pero eso lo meditaría después, ahora tenía que resolver otro problema –"ahora esa no puede ser la única razón por la que ustedes, pelearan, ahora díganme la verdad, porque estaban peleando." – Pregunto goten en tono de reproche –"estamos peleando por ti, ya que esta zorra de aquí, no quiere entender que eres mío y de nadie más." – Respondió hitomi mientras señalaba con desdén a eruza –"ya te dije, él no tiene tu nombre escrito por ningún lado, ya que te lo dijo nunca he peleado por ningún hombre antes, pero ahora are una excepción." – dijo eruza igualmente viendo con desde a hitomi.

Goten ya sabía que si decía algo solo empeoraría las cosas –"si ustedes mátense entre sí y yo me quedo a goten-kun para mi solita." – Decía yoko mientras tomaba del brazo a goten y lo arrastraba lejos de allí –"vuelve aquí zorra ricachona." – Decía eruza mientras se lanzaba en perseguir a goten y yoko –"goten-kun es mío, las voy a matar a las tres si yo no me lo tiro antes." – dijo hitomi también mientras se lanzaba a la persecución del demi sayajin menor, el cual no sabía si amar u odiar la suerte que tenía en estos momentos.

Toda la academia escuchaba el alboroto que tres chicas hacían por un mismo chico, pero igualmente eso solo es una pequeña calma para la tormenta de problemas que tendrá goten de ahora en adelante, pero no es nada que el sayajin más poderoso del universo siete no pueda resolver.

 **Bueno sé que dije cuatro mil a cinco mil palabras pero el segundo cap no tenía mucho que rescatar, pero ya los siguientes caps serán más largos ya que del capítulo 3 en delante de killing bites tienen más de donde escarbar.**

 **Ahora quiero que me den su opinión sobre la personalidad que le puso a hitomi, ya sé que se aleja de su forma de ser en el anime y manga, pero la verdad es que esa actitud nunca me gusto.**

 **Punto importante hitomi no va a traicionar a goten, si es que eso esperaban, es mas en vez de una traición va a haber un lemon y si ya tengo escogido el orden de los tres primeros lemons de la historia.**

 **Primer Lemon: Goten x Hitomi.**

 **Ahora ustedes seran los encargados de escoger al representante del equipo de goten aquí las elecciones:**

 **Trunks**

 **Esdeath (ya que ella era una general antes y asi ven que al antigua historia y esta si tienen conexión)**

 **Wiss**

 **Gohan**

 **Ustedes elijan al representante el que tenga más votos hasta el próximo capítulo ese será el ganador.**

 **Bueno ya deje el relleno suficiente yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Bite 3: Formando el equipo


	4. Chapter 4

Repito dragon ball super ni killing bites me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 de la bestia más peligrosa, algo que quiero aclarar para el capítulo, es que aquí voy a profundizar un poco más en la relación entre goten y hitomi, segundo punto al final deje tres opciones para representar al equipo de goten, que eran trunks, wiss, esdeath y gohan, y todos votaron por esdeath y que esta fuese acompañada por gohan, bueno pues asi lo are, solo que posiblemente no aparezcan en este capítulo o quien sabe, por lo pronto comencemos con el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 3: Formando el Equipo**

Después de todo el alboroto de tres chicas peleándose por un mismo chico, las cosas regresaron a una relativa calma para goten, ya que pudo pasar el resto de las clases sin muchos percances, con excepciones de las miradas de muerte de todo el alumnado masculino, ya que más de alguno intento invitar a salir a eruza o a yoko, pero las dos ignoraban olímpicamente dichas invitaciones, por parte del alumnado femenino fue casi lo mismo, la mayoría de las chicas se dieron por vencidas de poder tener algo con el demi sayajin.

Al final de las clases el día comenzaba a culminar con la puesta de sol sobre todos, goten y hitomi caminaban junto al otro, en un silencio algo incómodo, ya que aún no superaba la vergüenza de que goten viera una parte muy privada para ella y no ayudaba mucho que cada momento que goten la veía, ella evitaba regresarle la mirada por la misma vergüenza.

Goten por otro lado no estaba mejor que hitomi, y el hecho de caminaran sin decir nada los estaba sofocando demasiado, ya no eran simples niños que olvidan todo al segundo, ahora ya eran adolescentes maduros, capaces de resolver estos problemas emociones y hormonales con madurez.

Hitomi hartándose de evitar la mirada de su mejor amigo y amor secreto decidió acabar con sus cohibiciones y actuar como una mujer debe hacerlo, armándose de valor, hitomi tomo la mano de goten deteniéndolo –"¿sucede algo hitomi-chan?" – Pregunto goten al haber sido detenido –"quiero hablar contigo de lo que paso hoy y de lo que siento en realidad" – respondió hitomi con la mirada ensombrecida por su cabello –"claro que podemos hablar, haber dime que te molesta." – dijo goten con su usual tono alegre que tanto lograba cautivar el duro y altanero corazón de hitomi.

Aun tomados de las manos goten y hitomi decidieron desviarse un poco llegando a un parque que solamente era alumbrado por los faroles nocturnos, dándole ese toque romántico y misterioso a la vez, hitomi y goten se sentaron en una banca sin dejar de sujetar sus manos.

Hitomi tomando un poco de aire consiguió reunir el valor que necesitaba en ese preciso momento –"quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que seas honesto ¿Qué son para ti la chica felino y la ricachona engreída?" – pregunto hitomi con celos, poniendo en aprietos a goten el cual buscaba como responder a su pregunta.

Goten se puso a analizar todo lo que ha vivido con eruza y yoko los últimos dos meses y mentiría si dijera que no se sentía atraído por ambas, pero siendo así, sentía muchas más emociones por hitomi, lo cual lo confundía mucho –"seré sincero quiero mucho a eruza-chan y yoko-chan, son un par de personas increíbles, las considero importantes para mí." – Respondió goten con toda la honestidad que pudo conseguir –"ahora ¿Qué soy yo para ti goten-kun?" – pregunto nuevamente hitomi dejando en jaque a goten otra vez.

Si bien la primera pregunta de hitomi lo tomo por sorpresa y le fue difícil darle una respuesta, en esta ocasión, era mucho más sencillo responder a la segunda pregunta de hitomi –"si bien eruza-chan y yoko-chan son importantes para mí, lo que tú eres para mí, es completamente diferente, comenzando con el hecho de que estar contigo me llena de una tranquilidad y felicidad enorme, es por esa razón que tú eres para mí, más que una simple amiga, representas mucho más, después de todo eres la primera chica de la que me he enamorado." – respondió goten haciendo saltar de la banca a hitomi con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

Hitomi tenía un sonrojo notable en el rostro mientras procesaba lo que goten acababa de confesarle, el mismo le dijo que estaba enamorado, eso fue una declaración directa y ahora su corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, aun siendo una chica ruda no pudo evitar comenzar a lagrimear, preocupando así a goten el cual se levantó preocupado por hitomi, antes que goten pudiera moverse, hitomi lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas enterrando la cabeza del mencionado entre sus voluptuosos pechos, si goten fuese algún pervertido, ya estaría desmayado, pero la situación actual ameritaba que fuera lo más serio posible.

Hitomi aun llorando un poco decidió soltar todo lo que en ese preciso momento sentía –"no sabes cuánto he deseado con escuchar eso, antes siempre estaba sola sin nadie con quien contar, sin nadie con quien aprender a socializarme o si quiera ha hablar, hasta que llegaste a mi vida como un enorme sol que ilumina todo a su paso, los años que pase contigo en las montañas paos fueron los mejores de mi vida y el momento en que me fui, supe que había cometido un error, llegando a pensar que me odiarías por hacer eso y ahora me doy cuenta que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, ahora no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, estaré contigo no importa lo que pase por que yo en verdad te amo goten-kun." – decía entre sollozos hitomi a un goten que se encontraba notablemente sorprendido pero muy feliz.

Goten no sabía que decir o que hacer ahora, estaba completamente fuera de sus terrenos de conocimiento –"no digas nada y solo bésame quieres." – dijo hitomi abrazándose del cuello musculoso de goten, acortando el espacio entre ellos, hasta unirse en un beso un tanto torpe por la inexperiencia de ambos, pero que a la vez transmitía lo que sentía en uno por el otro y eso es lo único que importaba en ese momento.

Hubieran seguido besándose si no fuera por una tercera presencia que se acercaba a ellos y era notablemente hostil, de entre la tenue obscuridad del parque salió una mujer con una gabardina larga color marros cubriendo todo, solo dejando expuesto sus pechos y sus bragas blancas.

Goten se mostraba tranquilo en esa situación ya que la energía que emitía la mujer era mucho más baja que la de leo y también era más baja que la de hitomi –"tu guapo quieres ver mis pechos." – decía la mujer extendiendo sus brazos dejando al descubiertos unos pechos casi tan grande como los de hitomi –"aprecio la oferta pero, no la conozco, asi que yo paso." – dijo goten sin rodeos golpeando el orgullo de la mujer, ya que ese truco siempre le a funcionado para acabar con sus presas –"rechazas la oferta de una hermosa mujer, que literalmente se arroja a tus brazos." – Decía la mujer notablemente afectada por el rechazo –"exactamente no soy del tipo de hombres que prefieren las mujeres fáciles, prefiero a las mujeres que son realmente difíciles de llegar a ellas y ellas son las que valen la pena." – dijo goten mirando a hitomi sonrojándola levemente.

 **N/A: si es la mujer puercoespín que ataco al prota en el anime, aquí pasara lo mismo, con un cambio notable.**

La mujer se hartó de la actitud indiferente ante su intento de seducción para asesinarlo tal y como se lo pidieron –"bueno al diablo con el plan principal, el plan b es matar por matar." – dijo la mujer mientras una luz purpura la cubrió transformándola, en un ser mitad humano, mitad puercoespín lanzándose contra goten –"no mientras este aquí zorra." – Dijo hitomi moviéndose más rápido que la puercoespín, golpeándola contundentemente haciéndola retroceder –"no importa te matare primero entonces." – dijo la mujer lanzándose contra hitomi.

Hitomi dio un salto para evadir a la mujer y asi atacarla desde arriba –" **espinas proyectil." –** dijo la mujer disparando una enorme cantidad de espinas contra hitomi, la peli blanca usando sus afiladas garras, cortaba en dos las espinas de la mujer.

Con habilidad hitomi logro posarse sobre un quiosco evitando las espinas, la puercoespín se colocó bajo el quisco y disparo más espinas contra hitomi, alarmándola mientras daba un ligero salto.

La mujer puercoespín pudo colocarse sobre hitomi tomando la oportunidad de dispararle más espinas logrando darle de lleno, haciéndola caer sobre el quiosco destrozado.

Goten se mantenía indiferente y al margen de toda la pelea, ya que pudo notar que la energía de hitomi no ha disminuido en lo absoluto, la puercoespín se acercaba –"ya que me encargue del estorbo a terminar mi misión." – Dijo la mujer acercándose a goten el cual se mantenía indiferente ante el acercamiento de la mujer –"BUAAAAAAW." – se escuchó un sonoro bostezo.

La mujer volteo a ver a hitomi y vio que no tenía heridas, no tenía ni un solo rasguño –"los tejones de la miel son conocidos por tener una piel extremadamente resistente." – Decía hitomi mientras se estiraba un poco molestando más a la mujer –"esta vez sí acabare contigo." – dijo la mujer notablemente furiosa.

Las garras de hitomi comenzaron a emanar una luz purpura –"bueno ya estoy aburrida y me gustaría volver a besar a mi goten-kun, así que te agradecería que murieras rápido." – dijo hitomi sin rodeos sonrojando al mencionado.

En un despliegue de velocidad impresionante hitomi se encontraba al lado contrario de la mujer –" **SLASH." –** dijo hitomi al momento en que la mujer caía al suelo disparando sangre por las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo.

 **N/A: aclaro si hitomi se movió rápido, pero aun así eruza sigue siendo más veloz que hitomi y por mucho.**

La mujer puercoespín se levantaba nuevamente, hasta que recibió el otro zarpazo en el cuello matándola de una vez por todas, hitomi después vio que sus ropas estaban completamente destruidas, siendo lo único que estaba intacto un sostén blanco que estaba por reventar intentando cubrir los pechos enormes de hitomi y sus bragas blancas.

En otras circunstancias hitomi intentaría cubrirse, pero por el simple hecho de haber abierto a goten, no le importo que el mencionado la viera semi desnuda, ya que en algún momento terminaran uniéndose el uno con el otro.

Goten se acercó a hitomi y la abrazo por la espalda –"hay que irnos, se está haciendo tarde hitomi-chan."- dijo goten mientras cargaba a hitomi al estilo nupcial, para que nadie viera más de lo necesario.

La pareja llego a la residencia sin percances, justo a tiempo para irse a dormir –"este goten-kun ¿puedo dormir contigo?" – Pregunto hitomi nerviosa –"claro, si es lo que quieres." – respondió goten con su actitud habitual.

Veinte minutos después goten se estaba preparando para dormir, solo faltaba algo o mejor dicho faltaba alguien, a la habitación entro hitomi, con las mismas prendas que tenía al terminar su pelea más temprano, sin dejar que el demi sayajin menor dijera algo, hitomi entro en la cama y se abrazó a goten, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho –"buenas noches goten-kun." – Dijo hitomi durmiéndose con una sonrisa en el rostro –"al demonio."- dijo goten acomodándose para dormir también mientras abrazaba a hitomi por la cintura acercándola más.

 **Siguiente Día**

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue hitomi y viendo la situación en la que estaba simplemente sonrió para acomodarse más cerca de goten, sintiendo mejor el calor que emanaba, sintiéndose más cómoda.

Una hora más tarde ambos comenzaban a despertar para comenzar con el día, que desafortunadamente no sería relajado ya que en el teléfono de hitomi había un mensaje de shidou que le decía que se reuniera con él, junto con la otra persona involucrada en la pelea contra leo –"es mejor terminar con esto rápido." – decía hitomi vistiéndose a un goten que tenía una expresión seria y muy contundente.

 **Treinta Minutos más Tarde con Shidou**

Goten y hitomi llegaron al lugar de reunión con shidou y goten al verlo pudo sentir la minúscula pero podrida energía que emitía el hombre como si su alma hubiera muerto y su cuerpo se movía de forma automática –"iré al grano de una sola vez, a raíz de lo que sucedió con el león, al ganador se le paga 3 millones de zenis y se le invita a formar parte del killing bites, donde participaran en grupos de tres bajo, los comandos de un representante." – Comunicaba shidou con un tono monótono y muy frio –"aceptamos los términos" – dijo goten seriamente extendiendo la mano, shidou regreso el saludo.

En ese preciso momento goten ejerció presión en la mano de shidou –" **VOY A DEJAR ALGO BIEN EN CLARO, SI A TODOS USTEDES SE LES OCURRE PLANEAR ALGUN ATENTADO CONTRA NOSOTROS, LES ASEGURO QUE LES IRA MUY MAL." -** sentencio goten haciendo un poco más de presión destrozándole la muñeca a shidou, el cual estaba completamente aterrado por lo que estaba pasando y más al ver que hitomi no hacía nada para detener al demi sayajin –"una cosa más aléjate de hitomi-chan o te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos, no será una mano lo que destroce." – amenazo goten a un shidou que simplemente pudo asentir por el temor que sentía en ese preciso momento.

Shidou se fue dejando en el lugar solo a goten y hitomi –"ahora solo queda comenzar a formar el equipo, con el cual participaremos en el killing bites, solo necesitamos a un miembro más, ya que y yo nos encargaremos de hacer el trabajo pesado hitomi-chan." – Decía goten en un tono inusualmente serio para hitomi –"bueno yo conozco a una chica que podría ayudarnos, no es esencialmente fuerte pero nos será de mucha ayuda, solo nos faltaría un representante." – Decía hitomi mientras comenzaba a buscar un numero especifico en su teléfono –"con lo del representante lo tengo cubierto, la persona que tengo en mente, tiene la actitud y la presencia suficiente para esparcir temor y respeto en la gente, aunque parezca una persona agradable." – decía goten recordando a una de las esposas de su hermano mayor, ya que recuerda que gohan una vez le dijo que la señoría esdeath era una comandante muy temida y respetada, que de tan solo pronunciar su nombre, le causaba escalofríos hasta a la mismísima muerte.

Hitomi termino de hacer la llamada, mientras esperaban en el lugar a la persona en cuestión –"hitomi-chan si queremos que la persona que llamaste participe, tenemos que pedírselo con delicadeza."- instruyo goten a una hitomi que simplemente rodo los ojos en señal de que no era necesario preocuparse tanto.

Diez minutos después una chica con un uniforme escolar diferente que consistía, en una camisa blanca con un moño azul como corbata y una falda azul hasta los muslos, la joven presentaba un cabello rosado pálido y unos ojos marrones.

La joven se acercó a la mesa donde estaban hitomi y goten, la peli rosa se distrajo un poco con goten, chocando con la mesa en donde estaban los esperas en cuestión –"Inaba." – Dijo hitomi a la peli rosa –"si músculos-san…. Digo hitomi-san." – dijo Inaba con nervios por haberse distraído con goten –"tengo un favor que pedirte, pero primero sienta y come algo." – Decía hitomi a inaba que aún estaba distraída –"no será mucho musculo…. Digo molestia." – dijo inaba corrigiéndose rápidamente, hitomi vio extraña la actitud de inaba, lo que hizo que sus alarmas se dispararan como si fueran alarmas de una base de bomberos.

 **N/A: inaba ya quedo encantada con goten y eso que no lo ha visto sin camisa y mucho menos en super sayajin xd.**

Pocos minutos después inaba salió de su estupor al haber visto a goten –"bien inaba la razón por la que llame, es porque necesitamos que participes en el killing bites con nosotros." – dijo hitomi haciendo que se inaba se estremeciera en el miedo –"pero yo soy muy débil, no les seria de ayuda en lo absoluto." – decía inaba negándose rápidamente, hitomi estaba por decir algo pero goten se le adelanto, silenciándola poniendo un dedo en su boca –"escuche inaba-san, sabemos que usted no es específicamente fuerte, pero lo que hitomi no le dijo es que usted estará en un lugar estratégico, para asegurar la victoria, ella y yo haremos el trabajo pesado, usted no tendrá que pelear." – decía goten a inaba que estaba comenzando a pensar si participar sería una buena o mala idea.

Goten veía la dificultoso que era para inaba tomar una decisión –"inaba-san usted no tiene que sentirse mal por ser débil, nadie nace siendo invencible, participar a usted le serviría mucho para aumentar su confianza." – Decía goten haciendo que a inaba le latiera el corazón rápidamente ya que el joven que tenía frente suyo supo leerla rápidamente y reuniendo el valor necesario tomo una decisión –"de acuerdo participare." – Dijo inaba con entusiasmo, mientras goten volteaba a ver a hitomi –"como te quedo el ojo" – dijo goten jocosamente a hitomi haciendo que la mencionada hiciera un puchero.

Hitomi no pensaba mucho en el hecho que inaba haya aceptado participar si no, estaba pensando en cómo inaba veía a goten desde que entro a la cafetería –" _maldición otro obstáculo, entre goten-kun y yo, porque no pueden dejarnos estar juntos solo nosotros dos, oh estoy destinada a compartir a goten-kun con esas zorras, no quiero aceptar eso, pero tendré que ver qué pasa con el tiempo." –_ Se decía a si mismo hitomi mientras meditaba lo que había pensado.

Resuelto el problema del equipo los tres decidieron regresar a la residencia de goten, para evitar que alguien atentara contra inaba y no pudieran conseguir a otro miembro para el equipo a tiempo, ahora solo quedaba buscar al representante, pero goten ya sabía a quién buscar, pero eso debía hacerlo después, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el killing bites comenzara, donde todos verían quien en verdad tenia los colmillos más grandes.

 **Bueno hasta aquí queda el tercer capítulo y preferí dejar la aparición de esdeath y gohan para el siguiente capítulo donde también comenzara el killing bites con cambios bastantes notorios en ese arco.**

 **También aclarare que en ese arco acercare más a goten con yoko, inaba y eruza, ya que la relación entre goten y hitomi quedo consolidada aquí en este capítulo.**

 **También quiero que me digan en los comentarios que les pareció la humillación que le hiso pasar goten al miserable de shidou.**

 **Finalmente tengo un favor que pedirles a los que comentan esta historia, hace poco publique un historia de highschool dxd hecha a mi interpretación, con integración de alguno que otro personaje de otro anime, me gustaría que la checaran y me dejaran su opinión, ya que si tiene aceptación are una historia solo de infinite stratos y evangelion, obviamente con variantes diferentes, espero sus comentarios, yo soy GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

Repito dragon ball super ni killing bites me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Antes de empezar con el capítulo pido disculpas por el retraso pero he tenido problemas personales que tenía resolver primero, segundo la historia que seguirá de esta es un sayajin y la trinidad, capitulo en el cual eh estado trabajando, de apoco, pero posiblemente lo publique este domingo que viene o el otro, debido a los exámenes finales que se aproximen, ya que tengo que estudiar para pasar las clases para poder comprar los aguacates para comer, pero sin más relleno que da cáncer comencemos con el capítulo 4.

 **P.S. si en algún momento que aparezca alguien que quiera subir esta historia a youtube puede hacerlo, con tal de que me den el reconocimiento como autor de la misma** **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Comienza el Killing Bites**

El plazo de la semana para el killing bites, estaba terminando y el dia para que ese evento cruel e inhumano se acercaba a pasos agigantados y en la casa que compartían goten, hitomi y ahora inaba, decidieron aprovecharlo entrenando un para volverse lo suficientemente fuertes para ese momento.

 **Habitación de Entrenamiento de Goten**

En la habitación se podían escuchar algunos quejidos y gemidos de sobre esfuerzo, ya que entrenaban con una gravedad diez veces mayor que la de la tierra –"vamos hitomi-chan, inaba-chan ustedes pueden." – Animaba goten mientras hacía algunas flexiones sin tener problemas por la gravedad que había en la habitación –"¿Cómo es que puedes moverte sin problemas, mientras a nosotras nos cuesta una infinidad dar siquiera un vuelta a esta condenada habitación?" – preguntaba hitomi mientras terminaba de dar su tercera vuelta en la habitación –"si este entrenamiento es muy difícil." – decía la pobre conejita que apenas terminaba de dar su segunda vuelta –"bueno eso es porque siempre he entrenado con este tipo de gravedad incluso superior, normalmente entreno con unos 500 Gs de gravedad." – respondió goten mientras terminaba de hacer sus diez miel flexiones sin romper a sudar.

Esa respuesta dejo en blanco a ambas chicas, hitomi sabía que su novio era fuerte, pero lo que escucho era ridículo, inaba no estaba mejor, no sabía que su nuevo interés amoroso fuera tan fuerte –"si tu pudiste llegar a ese límite yo también puedo no me quedare atrás, no planeo ser la damisela en apuros de ninguna forma." – Decía hitomi con su actitud altanera y ruda a la vez mientras comenzaba a dar otra vuelta a la habitación –"ni yo, ya no quiero ser débil." – Decía inaba mientras empezaba a dar su tercera vuelta.

 **N/A: Eso de damisela en apuros lo he visto en tantos animes, que empezaba a cansarme, hasta que empecé a ver fairy tail y conocí al personaje de erza, una fémina que no necesitaba de nadie que la rescatara, como también a las personajes de akame ga kill y algunos animes más que vi y me gusto eso, que las mujeres tengan una personalidad fuerte y puedan vencer toda adversidad sin la necesidad de que alguien las rescate.**

Goten sonrió al ver el nuevo animo que obtuvieron hitomi y inaba y regreso a su entrenamiento, que consistía en hacer diez miel abdominales, diez mil sentadillas, para finalizar con un poco de meditación para controlar su poder y que este no se saliera de control.

 **3 Horas más Tarde**

En la habitación se podía ver a hitomi e inaba corriendo con una buena velocidad bajo la gravedad de 10Gs y sintieron el cambio notorio que sufrió su cuerpo, ya que sus músculos no dolían tanto como antes y su resistencia había aumentado un poco más.

Goten por otro lado veía con curiosidad, como hitomi y inaba despertaban su ki sin darse cuenta y este iba creciendo a medida se exigían más y más –" _sin duda es muy interesante, tal vez en lo que queda de tiempo, pueda enseñarles a usar el ki y tener más ventaja a la horas de pelear, como también enseñarles a pelear como es debido, ya que hitomi ataca de una manera impulsiva y acelerada y eso la vuelve predecible y inaba, tiene que aprender a pelear para aumentar su confianza." –_ decía goten en sus adentros mientras veía a hitomi e inaba.

Momentos después hitomi y inaba estaban tiradas en el suelo respirando con dificultad después de ese difícil entrenamiento –"eso fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida." – Decía hitomi mientras aun respiraba con dificultad –"eso fue lo más difícil que jamás he hecho en mi vida." – decía inaba que respiraba más agitadamente que hitomi.

Goten se les acerco a las dos y se sentó frente a ellas –"puede que no lo sepan chicas, pero cuando estaban tratando de acoplarse a la gravedad, despertaron un poco de su ki." – Decía goten a ambas chicas que inclinaron la cabeza en señal de duda –"ki ¿Qué es el ki?" – Pregunto hitomi con confusión –"si yo también quiero saber ¿Qué es el ki?" – pregunto inaba igual o más confundida que hitomi –"la explicación fácil sería esta… el ki es la energía vital que posee todo ser vivo, el ki si se le da un buen entrenamiento puede aumentar todas sus habilidades, su fuerza física, su resistencia, la capacidad de percibir el ki de otra persona, por materializarlo como esferas de energía y poder volar." – explico goten lo que es el ki de la manera más sencilla para que hitomi y inaba lo entendieran.

Pasaron unos minutos donde ni hitomi ni inaba decía nada, hasta que hitomi se puso de pie decidida –"bien quiero aprender a controlar mi ki y ser tan fuerte para no perder ante nadie." – Decía hitomi con una enorme decisión –"si yo también quiero, no quiero ser una debilucha y cobarde el resto de mi vida, quiero ser fuerte para no depender de nadie." – Decía inaba igual de decidida que hitomi –"está bien las entrenare, pero será mañana hoy necesitan descansar, ya se sobre esforzaron demasiado." – dijo goten un tanto serio, pero complacido de que su novia peli blanca quiera volverse más fuerte al igual que inaba a la cual estaba comenzando a tenerle un poco de sentimiento.

 **30 Minutos Después**

Treinta minutos después los tres salieron de la habitación y decidieron ducharse.

 **N/A: Los tres en baños diferentes rufianes.**

Cinco minutos después goten se encontraba preparando algo de comer cuando el timbre sonó "voy"fue lo que dijo goten mientras abriendo la puerta mientras era sorprendido por un sofocante abrazo por una hermosa mujer de piel blanca como la nieve, un cabello azul hasta los muslos, unos hermosos ojos azules, un cuerpo voluptuoso –"como estas goten-chan" – decía la mujer en un tono dulce mientras abrazaba al demi sayajin menor el cual comenzaba a ponerse tan azul, como el cabello de la mujer, mientras era asfixiado entre los pecho copa F de la mujer –"ya esdeath-chan vinimos a visitar a goten no a matarlo." – Decía un hombre que no pasaba de sus 32, años de cabello negro con un singular mechón al frente –"si lo siento querido, pero es que hace mucho no veo a goten-chan." – Dijo la mujer ya presentada como esdeath soltando a un goten que suspiro en alivio de seguir en el mundo de los vivos –"ni-san, esdeath-san que sorpresa verlos por aquí." – Decía goten ya recuperado mientras saludaba a su hermano mayor y a una de las varias esposas de su hermano –"pasábamos por aquí y decidimos ver cómo te encontrabas." – Dijo gohan con una sonrisa serena en el rostro –"genial pero pasen, recién estoy preparando el almuerzo." – dijo goten haciéndolos pasar.

Entrando al comedor se encontraron con hitomi e inaba esperando a goten para comer, pero se sorprendieron de ver a ambos lados de goten a un hombre que se parecía mucho a goten y a una mujer peli azul que a pesar de tener una radiante sonrisa, emanaba una gran presión.

Goten tuvo un click y rápidamente se puso al lado de hitomi –"tengo que presentarlos, ni-san, esdeath-san, ella es hitomi y es mi novia." – decía goten sonrojando a la peli blanca hasta los codos, empezando a emanar vapor por las orejas por la pena –"la peli rosa se llama inaba y es una muy buena amiga mía." – decía goten mientras presentaba también a inaba la cual también se sonrojo –"es un placer conocerlas a ambas." – Dijo gohan cortésmente –"si es un placer conocer a las amistades de goten-chan." – decía esdeath con una sonrisa radiante.

El almuerzo paso sin percances, en un ambiente de paz en el comedor, hasta que gohan y esdeath notaron que goten se ponía un poco serio –"ni-san con tu permiso necesito pedirle un favor muy importante a esdeath-san." – dijo goten a lo que gohan asintió –"si pide lo que quieras." – Dijo la mujer peli azul –"vera dentro de tres días habrá un evento llamado killing bites, donde un equipo de tres brutel y un representante participan, para ver quién es el clan más fuerte, esdeath-san sé que en pasado usted fue una general muy temida y respetada y me gustaría que usted nos representara con su experiencia e inteligencia." – pedía goten mientras agachaba la cabeza, mientras esdeath se llevaba un dedo al mentón mientras pensaba en su respuesta.

Pasaron un par de minutos extremadamente tensos para los presentes hasta que esdeath sonrió –"claro porque no." – respondió esdeath con una radiante sonrisa, haciendo suspirar de alivio a goten, hitomi y inaba.

 **N/A: todos lo saben pobres representantes, están por conocer a un monstruo hermoso pero muy aterrador.**

Después de almorzar gohan y esdeath decidieron retirarse no sin antes recordar regresar el día del killing bites.

Goten volteo a ver a hitomi y inaba –"bien abra un cambio de planes chicas, regresaremos al entrenamiento ahora mismo, necesito que ustedes dos sepan pelear de verdad." – decía goten serio viendo a ambas –"yo ya se pelear goten-kun." – Dijo hitomi un poco indignada al decirle que no podía pelear –"si sabes pelear hitomi-chan, pero eres demasiado apresurada al atacar y eso te vuelve muy predecible." – dijo goten hacían asentir a la peli blanca, mientras inaba no objeto nada ya que ella no sabía pelear en lo absoluto.

 **20 Minutos Después**

Después de 20 minutos goten junto con hitomi e inaba estaban de vuelta en la habitación de entrenamiento –"bien chicas a partir de aquí voy a presionarlas hasta que rompan todo limite que tengan." – decía goten serio –"pero no es exigirnos demasiado, no podemos entrenar a tu ritmo goten-kun." – Decía hitomi seria y un poco asustada –"por eso tengo las semillas del ermitaño, cuando estén al borde del desmayo les daré una y continuaremos entrenando." – explico goten mostrando el pequeño saco que tenía 50 semillas dentro –"aún tengo miedo, pero quiero ser fuerte, no quiero seguir siendo débil." – decía inaba entre asustada y decidida también –"bien en ese caso comencemos con el entrenamiento chicas." – dijo goten a ambas que asintieran con determinación.

Así goten comenzó a enseñarles a hitomi e inaba las bases del ki, comenzando a sentir los beneficios de controlarlo, como también estar al borde del colapso, pero gracias a las semillas del ermitaño ambas consiguieron soportar el entrenamiento infernal de goten, ambas chicas tuvieron un leve cambio en sus personalidades, hitomi ya no era impulsiva al pelar, ahora hitomi era fría y calculadora al momento de pelear, como también logro acceder a su forma completa a voluntad, incrementando aún más sus capacidades, inaba ya no mostraba tanto miedo al pelear su actitud era casi igual al de hitomi, solo un poco menos seria y más expresiva al momento de pelear, también lograron soportar una gravedad de 100 Gs.

Pasados dos días goten decidió terminar con el entrenamiento –"ya chicas por el momento es todo lo que podemos hacer, lo único que queda es pelear con todo y ver cómo se desarrolla el combate." – Decía goten serio –"no te estreses tanto goten-kun, con todo el entrenamiento que hemos hecho dudo que haya alguien que nos derrote." – Dijo hitomi con suficiencia –"hitomi-san, recuerda lo que goten-kun nos dijo no hay que dar por sentadas las cosas, siempre habrá alguien más fuerte." – dijo inaba con un nuevo tono de voz.

El siguiente día los tres lo usaron para descansar y estar completamente recuperados y al cien por ciento, para cuando llegue el momento de pelear.

 **Siguiente Día**

Al siguiente día el trio acompañados por esdeath se fueron al lugar donde se celebrara el killing bites y donde se demostrara cual representante tiene a los brutel más fuertes.

En el enorme salón se encontraban los brutel junto a sus respectivos representantes, goten se encontraba tomando un poco de ponche mientras sentía todas las presencias hostiles en el lugar –"esto será aburrido, no hay die que valga la pena para pelear." – Decía goten mientras se terminaba su ponche, hasta que fue sorprendido por un abrazo furtivo por una castaña que conocía muy bien –"oh eruza-chan también estas aquí, quiere decir que participaras cierto." – Decía goten dándose la vuelta para verla directamente –"así es espero ver lo fuerte que eres goten-kun." – Decía eruza con notorio toque seductor en sus palabras –"entonces te llevaras una enorme sorpresa eruza-chan." – dijo goten con esa sonrisa que solo los son, daba capaz de derretir el corazón más frio.

Eruza se despidió de goten con casto y rápido beso que al demi sayajin sonrojada y aterrado, porque podía sentir el aura de celos y muerte que generaba hitomi –"ya verás felina arrastrada hoy te enseñare que goten-kun es solo mío." – decía hitomi liberando una gran cantidad de instinto asesino aterrando a todos los brutel en el lugar, mientras a esdeath le surgía una radiante sonrisa –"me recuerda a mi cuando era más joven." – decía esdeath mientras liberaba su propio instinto asesino haciendo que todos los presentes se cagaran en los pantalones, ya que no creían que una mujer tan bella como esdeath pudiera emanar un instinto asesino tan acojonante.

Por otro lado goten aún se encontraba temblando al sentir los celos de hitomi, el demi sayajin podía ponerse frente a frente con bills y no asustarse, pero si se trataba de una mujer furiosa todo era diferente –"el hombre que diga que las mujeres no dan miedo, es un retrasado totalmente." – decía goten mientras se servía otro baso de ponche –"estas totalmente en lo cierto goten-kun." – dijo otra voz que el demi sayajin conocía muy bien, cuando goten se volteo se quedó embobado al ver a yoko con un vestido rojo que se entallaba en su bella figura –"ves algo que te guste, goten-kun." – decía yoko mientras le toca el pecho a goten, el cual solo pudo asentir al no encontrar las palabras suficientes en ese momento –"nos vemos luego goten-kun." – decía yoko dándole también un rápido beso a goten dejándolo aún más pasmado –"tómalo como un amuleto de buena suerte goten-kun." – dijo yoko yéndose dejando a un goten aún más pasmado, mientras el aura de celos de hitomi aumentaba aterrando más al demi sayajin.

 **Terreno de Combate**

En el terreno de combate el cual era una isla de gran tamaña se encontraban los brutel esparcidos por todo el lugar y poder pelear a sus anchas.

 _[Las instrucciones son las siguientes, todos los brutel tienen que seguir las instrucciones de su representante, dos tendrán un tiempo de 3 minutos para ponerse en marcha a las direcciones que den sus representante y finalmente aquel brutel que desobedezca las ordenes de sus representantes, el collar que tienen en el cuello, activaran una pequeña bomba con la suficientemente fuerte para volar en pedazos a quien sea, con las instrucciones dadas, el killing bites puede comenzar]_

Goten, hitomi e inaba se separaron para buscar a sus primeros oponentes –"por más que quiera entusiasmarme con esto, no hay nadie lo suficientemente fuerte para que me sirva de calentamiento." – decía goten mientras entraba en un pequeño bosque.

Estando lo suficientemente adentro del bosque, goten evadió con facilidad un zarpazo, dirigido a su espalda –"tu apariencia se me hace familiar, aquí eres." – Pregunto goten serio –"soy Nakanishi Taiga." – Se presentó el tigre –"eres pariente de eruza-chan." – Pregunto nuevamente goten –"es mi hermana menor." – Respondió taiga –"bueno tendré que pedirle disculpas por patearle el trasero a su hermano mayor." – Decía goten con suficiencia –"no podrás vencerme, terminare rápido contigo para pelear contra yugo." – Decía taiga lleno de ira –"te refieres al león al que le patee el trasero hace pocas noches." – decía goten sin quitar su sonrisa de suficiencia –"basta de palabras te matare rápido." – sentencio taiga lanzándose contra goten, el cual permanecía impasible en su lugar.

Goten se reclino evadiendo la arremetida del tigre, propinándole una fuerte patada en el estómago mandando a volar por los aires al tigre, taiga se recuperó para no encontrar por ningún lado a goten –"se te perdió algo" – decía goten tras taiga, el cual recibió un fuerte golpe que lo estampo con fuerza en el suelo.

Goten apareció frente a taiga el cual se comenzaba a recomponer –"maldición tiene demasiada fuerza y su velocidad no es normal." – Decía el tigre que se encontraba de rodillas –"exacto no podrás vencerme, por más que lo intentes." – decía goten mientras le propinaba una fuerte patada en la quijada a taiga mandándolo a volar en línea recta atravesando algunos árboles.

Taiga se recompuso para enfrentar a goten, pero este ya estaba a su espalda propinándole una fuerte patada en la espalda, para después propinarle un fuerte cabezazo que hizo que escupiera sangre y que quedara postrado sobre unos troncos, goten dio una última patada en la cabeza a taiga incrustándolo más en los troncos.

Goten aún se mantenía alerta a su entorno cuando un sujeto rubio lo ataco, goten rápidamente atrapo el golpe, para propinarle uno en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder, igualmente goten evadió otro golpe, pero ahora era de un sujeto de cuatro ojos y apariencia de gorila –"al parecer quieren vencerme todos juntos, por mí no hay problema." – decía goten con una tranquilidad aterradora.

Taiga rápidamente se posiciono al lado de goten para intentar atacarlo, pero un dolor en su estómago lo detuvo, tarde se dio cuenta que tenía el puño de goten enterrado en su estómago –"al parecer eres más terco de lo que parece." – decía goten tomando al tigre por la cabeza y arrojar contra varios árboles, hasta terminar rebotando unas cuantas veces en el suelo.

El chico gorila ya estaba sobre goten –"te atrape **MARTILLO GORILA." –** Rugió a los cuatro vientos el gorila, hasta que goten atrapo su golpe con una mano, haciendo que debajo de él se formara un pequeño cráter –"eso es todo lo que tienes, solo eres un insecto insignificante." – dijo goten regresándole el golpe al gorila mandándolo a volar a estrellarse en muchos árboles.

 **Mientras el Salón**

En el salón se encontraban todos los representantes con los ojos como platos al ver que tres brutel considerablemente fuertes, fueron completamente reducidos sin problema alguno, todos se voltearon para ver a esdeath sonriendo mientras tenía una copa de vino en su mano –"parece que goten-chan tiene todo bajo control, no será necesario que intervenga." – decía esdeath mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino –"no debería estar tan segura señorita." – Dijo uno de los representantes que le daba una mirada lasciva a la peli azul –" **te diré por tu bien, quita esa asquerosa mirada de mí, antes que de algo malo te pueda pasar.** " – Dijo esdeath liberando instinto asesino aterrando a todos, los hombres en el lugar y asiendo asentir en afirmación a yoko y a la otra mujer presente en el lugar –"es increíble que goten-kun sea tan fuerte." – Decía yoko impresionada al ver pelear a goten –"solo espera y veras, goten-chan apenas está comenzando." – decía esdeath dándole una sonrisa a yoko, a la cual la peli negra regreso.

 **Con Hitomi**

Hitomi se encontraba sentada en una gran roca mientras esperaba que algo o alguien llegara –"demonios me hubiera ido con goten-kun, pudo sentir que el ya comenzó a divertirse." – decía hitomi suspirando de aburrimiento, cuando de entre los arboles salió un hombre alto de dos metros y túnicas marrones, hitomi sonrió de un forma asesina al ver llegar a su presa –"estoy aquí para eliminarte en nombre de mi representante." – Decía el tipo –"al parecer eres un idiota, viniste solo a morir." – dijo hitomi mientras se ponía en pie.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos hitomi se encontraba al lado contrario del sujeto, el cual se partió a la mitad esparciendo sangre por todos lados –" **slash" –** susurro hitomi mientras se iba del lugar para encontrar con quien pelear, hasta que sintió la presencia de eruza cerca y se podía ver que estaba en problemas –"al parecer ya no estaré aburrida." – decía hitomi yéndose donde sentía la energía de eruza.

 **Con Inaba**

La conejita se encontraba sentada en un campo abierto –"que aburrido, no ha llegado nadie." – Decía inaba cuando volteo al escuchar un ruido sordo cerca, cuando se fijo pudo notar a un sujeto con apariencia de gorila –"yei ya no estaré aburrida." – decía inaba acercándose al sujeto gorila el cual se incorporó he intento atacar a inaba la cual dio un salto asia atrás –"con ese maldito no pude hacer nada, pero con un miserable ratón si podre." – Decía el gorila acercándose a inaba, sin percatarse de la sombra que cubría sus ojos, los cuales reflejaban tortura inmisericorde –"un simple rato, te voy a enseñar modales maldito mono." – dijo inaba mientras se tronaba los nudillos y se lanzaba al ataque contra el gorila.

Por todos lados solo se escuchaban el crujir de huesos rotos y gritos de dolor.

 **Con Goten**

Goten ahora se encontraba encarando al sujeto rubio que mando a volar antes –"de tres solo queda uno." – decía goten con confianza cosa que no le gusto al sujeto –"no me subestimes." – decía el sujete el cual desprendía un brillo verde comenzando a adquirir la apariencia de un cocodrilo –"si estas tan ansioso por una paliza, aquí estoy." – dijo goten abriéndose de brazos invitando al cocodrilo a que lo atacara.

El cocodrilo se lanzó contra goten para morderlo, pero goten lo atrapo del hocico para azotarlo dos veces en el suelo –"desaparece." – dijo goten generando una pequeña onda de choque que mando a volar al cocodrilo impactándolo con muchos árboles.

Goten atrapo el zarpazo que taiga pretendida darle –"aun sigues de pie, eres muy persistente pero esto se termina aquí." – sentencio goten mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos taiga era mandado a volar por muchos golpes contundentes, dejándolo tirado en el suelo noqueado –"bien ya termine por aquí." – dijo goten yéndose por donde sentía la energía de hitomi y eruza.

 **Que sucederá en el killing bites ahora que los hechos se desarrollaban de forma distinta, shidou cumplirá su objetivo de aplastar a la familia Mitsukado o será detenido todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo.**

Bueno aquí el capítulo 4 donde se vio que en el killing bites los hechos ocurrían de forma distinta, el próximo capítulo probablemente sea igual de largo que este, porque será el final del arco mencionado, para comenzar con el torneo del poder, para que goten conozca a las ultimas integrantes de su harem, sin más me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.

 **Capítulo 5: El Super Sayajin 4 y La Muerte de Yugo y Shidou**


	6. Chapter 6

Repito dragon ball super ni killing bites me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Antes voy a aclarar algunas cosas, en los comentarios pude leer que al terminar la parte que involucra a killing bites la historia terminaría, bueno eso no es asi, si la parte enfocada en killing bites termina en este capítulo, mas no la historia, ya que se viene el torneo del poder, seguido de una breve pausa, mientras sale la película de broly, para hacerla aquí, ahora los lemons iran antes del killing bites y ya tengo el orden, primero hitomi, después eruza, después yoko y por ultimo Inaba, más que todo por el orden de aparición en la historia.

Ahora un poco de espam, los invito a leer mi nueva historia con dragon ball z y omamori himari, sé que les va a gustar, una cosa si no han visto el anime, véanlo primero porque habrá mucho espoiler y les recomiendo el anime es entretenido a pesar del protagonista, razón por la que hago la historia ahora sí, comencemos el capítulo que se han estado esperando con ansias y yo con ansias de escribirlo, ahora que comience el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 5: El Super Sayajin 4 y La Muerte de Yugo y Shidou**

Nos encontramos ahora con eruza la cual no se encontraba nada bien, ya que se encontraba peleando con una cobra gigante y una mujer geeko, en todo el lugar la cobra libero su veneno afectando rápidamente a eruza debilitándola bastante siendo presa fácil para sus atacantes.

Eruza con su velocidad se lanzo contra la cobra, la cual movio su cola, para darle un fuerte golpe a eruza, estrellándola con una de las cabañas abandonadas del lugar, la cobra enredo su cola en la cintura de eruza sacándola de la cabaña, para azotarla con fuerza contra el suelo.

La cobra se lamia los labios por lo que estaba por hacer –"no puedo imaginar la expresión del tigre cuando mire a su hermanita golpeada y profanada." – decía la cobra enrollando con su enorme cola a eruza incapacitándole los brazos y abriéndola de piernas –"voy a disfrutar violarte hasta que me canse." – decía la cobra mientras saboreaba el momento.

Eruza con el efecto del veneno en su sistema no tenía fuerzas para soltarse, pero aun asi no quería terminar asi, ella quería darle el gusto poseerla a su sayajin amado, pero por la situación en la que estaba no podía hacer mucho, simplemente esperar su atrocidad sin remedio alguno.

Antes de que la cobra la penetrara, afortunadamente apareció hitomi salvando a eruza al más puro estilo vegeta.

 **N/A: Me refiero a que vegeta siempre salva a goku, dándole una patada con quien esté a punto de vencerlo.**

La cobra atravesó algunas cabañas muy aturdido, mientras hitomi encaraba también a la mujer geeko –"enserio ibas a darte por vencida antes, de poder tener mi revancha." – decía hitomi con una sonrisa altanera a eruza la cual se acomodó su trusa, aunque el daño ya estaba hecho, ya que todos los hombres en el salón, pudieron ver la feminidad de eruza perfectamente depilada –"no pelees, no podrás vencerlos."- decía eruza sonrojada por la pena –"CON ESA ACTITUD QUIERES ESTAR CON GOTEN-KUN, SI ES ASI, MEJOR NI INTENTES HACERLO, A EL NO LE GUSTAN LAS PERSONAS DEBILES QUE SE RINDEN CON FACILIDAD." – sentencio hitomi a todo pulmón sorprendiendo a eruza.

La chica felina estaba impactada, ya que hitomi le estaba dando espacio para estar con goten, pero la peli blanca tenía razón, ella se había rendido a que la cobra la violara hasta que se le diera la gana y eso la hacía enfurecer –"encárgate de la mujer, déjame a la cobra a mí, tengo que regresarle la humillación y vergüenza." – decía eruza comenzando a emanar un brillo naranja, mientras su apariencia se tornaba más a un chita, cubriéndola de pelaje completamente, exceptuando el área del abdomen hacia arriba –"has lo que quieras." – dijo hitomi enfilándose para enfrentar a la mujer geeko.

Sin que ambas chicas se dieran cuenta, goten estaba viendo todo lo que ocurría desde unos árboles, estaba por interferir, pero hitomi impresionantemente se le adelanto.

Eruza se encontraba frente a la cobra la cual estaba furiosa –"tu apariencia es un poco diferente." – Decía la cobra notablemente impactado –"no te fijes en la apariencia, ahora te regresara la humillación que me hiciste pasar, al casi violarme, el único hombre que va a entrar en mí solo es goten-kun y nadie más, ahora voy a despedazarte comenzando con tus bolas." – decía eruza mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

En un parpadeo eruza tomo por la cabeza a la cobra haciéndola atravesar barias cabañas por la fuerza y velocidad que llevaba eruza –"voy a comenzar." – decía eruza comenzando a propinarles zarpazos y golpes a la cobra que comenzaba a teñirse roja por su propia sangre.

Eruza dio un salto hacia atrás evadiendo un fuerte latigazo de cola por la cobra –"eres muy lento." – decía eruza detrás de la cobra dándole un fuerte patada haciendo la atravesar más cabañas. Haciéndola caer entre la pelea de hitomi con la mujer geeko.

 **Hitomi vs Mujer Geeko**

Hitomi le estaba dando la golpiza de su vida a la mujer, ya que no esperaba que la peli blanca pudiera pelear con ella cuerpo a cuerpo y mucho menos darlo una golpiza inmisericorde –"maldita en los informes se decía que eras impulsiva al pelear y sin habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo." – Decía la geeko con rabia y miedo –"asi era pero mi goten-kun me entreno brutalmente, para aprender a pelear como es debido." – Decía hitomi mientras con su fuerza azotaba a la geeko en el suelo, para después lanzarla contra una cabaña –"goten-kun ya sal, sé que estás viendo." – Dijo eruza haciendo que goten apareciera abrazándola por la espalda –"al parecer hice un buen trabajo entrenándolas." – Decía goten que aun abrazaba a hitomi –"si lo hiciste ahora, dame un premio." – Decía hitomi volteando a ver a goten –"con gusto hitomi-chan." – dijo goten besando a hitomi, bajo la mirada atónita de todos en el salón.

 **Gran Salón**

En el salón se encontraba yoko que mordía un pañuelo que sepa zeno-sama de donde lo saco –"maldición no es justo, yo también quiero beso, beso y apapacho." – Decía yoko con lágrimas estilo anime –"ara, ara el pequeño goten-kun es igualito a su hermano, todo un play boy." – Decía esdeath mientras recordaba cómo era y es gohan con ellas y con sus demás esposas –"¿Por qué dice eso esdeath-san?" – Pregunto yoko con intriga –"no seas tan formal puedes llamarme one-san, bueno lo digo porque el hermano mayor de goten-chan, séase mi esposo, tiene más esposas aparte de mi, con hijos por su puesto" – decía esdeath con una genuina sonrisa en el rostro, dejando impactada a yoko –"hacen poligamia." – Decía yoko impactada –"no le vemos problemas en compartir a gohan-kun, ya que nosotras lo amamos y el a nosotras asi que no perdemos el tiempo en peleas sin sentido y somos felices con él." – Decía esdeath sin quitar la sonrisa –"igualmente eso está mal, las relaciones poligamitas son de mal gusto." – Dijo un hombre entrometido –"una mujer como usted no debería estar en una relación así, porque mejor no nos divertimos después de que acabe esto." – dijo otro hombre lascivamente con lo cual esdeath aún no quito la sonrisa del rostro "con el debido irrespeto gusanos, ustedes no son quien para hablar de moral, ya que acaso lo que pasa aquí es bien visto, hacer que brutels se maten entre si, por su propia diversión." – decía esdeath contundentemente aterrando a todos.

 **N/A: Oh si señores, la temida general esdeath está de vuelta.**

El par de hombres no tomaron bien lo que dijo esdeath –"que va a saber una ridícula remera, como tú de algo tan glorioso como esto, nosotros somos los dioses de esas bestias, nosotros los creamos, asi que hacemos con ellos lo que queramos." – Decía uno de los hombres con una sonrisa demencial, hasta que el ambiente se comenzó a tornar cada vez más frio y un instinto asesino que aria correr despavorido al mismísimo dios destructor bills –"jumm, el hombrecito tiene cojones, te reto a que vuelvas a decirme ramera." – Decía esdeath con una sonrisa, pero ahora no era gentil, era una sonrisa tranquila pero que reflejaba la muerte misma –"solo eres una ramera." – Dijo el hombre con todos sus huevos hasta que fue clavado en una pared por una estaca de hielo en su hombro –"ara, ara ese mucho no torturo a una persona, creo que veré si aún conservo mi toque." – decía esdeath levantándose de si silla con su copa de vino en su mano izquierda y una estaca de hielo en la otra.

Cuando estaba frente al hombre la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro cambio totalmente a una sonrisa demencial y psicópata, esdeath clavo otra estaca de hielo en el hombre izquierdo al hombre dejándolo como espanta pájaros –"AAAAAAAAAAH." – Grito en agonía el hombre mientras a esdeath le salía un sonrojo en el rostro –"ara, ara ese fue un grito dulce y embriagador, vamos grita más para mí." – Decía esdeath clavándole al hombre otra estaca en la pierna derecha al hombre –"AAAAAAAAAH." – grito nuevamente en agonía el hombre extasiando más a esdeath -"mucho mejor, grita más, eso es música para mis oídos." – Decía esdeath clavando otra estaca de hielo en la pierna izquierda al hombre –"AAAAAAAAAAH" – grito nuevamente el hombre por la tortura que le estaban dando –"ara, ara ¿Cómo te gustaría morir, que te partan de arriba para abajo o de abajo para arriba?" – Pregunta esdeath con una sonrisa llena de éxtasis al ver al hombre agonizante en la pared –"no respondas yo misma tomare esa decisión." – dijo esdeath creando una espada hielo en su mano, colocándola entra las piernas del hombre.

Esdeath partió a la mitad al hombre el cual no grito, ya que el corte fue rápido, preciso eh indoloro, esdeath volteo a ver a los otros hombres en el lugar con una sonrisa –"alguien más tiene algún comentario, sobre mi relación con mi esposo." – decía esdeath todos los hombres rápidamente asintieron –"eso pensé." – dijo esdeath volviendo a sentarse mientras yoko y la otra mujer le aplaudían, esdeath sonrió con un tenue sonrojo en el rostro.

 **N/A: Espero les guste esta parte, porque a mi me encanto escribirla.**

 **Con Goten y Hitomi**

La pareja aún seguía besándose hasta que un ruido sordo los separo, la pareja volteo a ver dónde provino el sonido, la pareja vio a un sujeto totalmente destrozado con zarpazos por todos lados, huesos saliendo por las heridas, los ojos salidos y sin pene, ya que eruza se los corto sin piedad, por alguna razón goten se cubrió sus gemas de la familia por la imagen que tenía enfrente.

Eruza apareció silbando con gracia después de desquitarse con la cobra por casi violarla –"demonios eruza-chan pues que le hiciste." – Pregunto goten con ironía –"bueno me vengue, esta asquerosa lombriz de tierra, quiso quitarme algo que solo es tuyo." – respondió eruza sin reparo sonrojando a goten hasta los codos ya que el demi sayajin entendió perfectamente bien –"eruza-chan debo decirte que al venir para acá me topé con tu hermano y tuvo que patearle el trasero." – Decía goten con cuidado por la reacción de la felina, eruza suspiro –"sabía que pasaría, hace poco le dije que me gustaba alguien y se puso más protector que de costumbre." – decía eruza con cierta vergüenza por la sobre protección de su hermano mayor.

De entre los arboles salió inaba que venía a paso lento, mientras traía sus manos manchadas de sangre –"alguien la llamo ratón." – dijo hitomi viendo las manos de inaba que goteaban sangre.

También de entre los arboles salió un hombre de casi tres metros cubierto con placas en el cuerpo –"un pangolín, te pasas yoko-chan, te pasas." – decía goten viendo al pangolín acercarse.

Mientras en el gran salón yoko estornudo sin razón aparente.

Goten se enfilo para encarar al sujeto el cual parecía ser más un robot que un hombre –"chicas no interfieran yo me are cargo de esto." – decía goten frente al sujeto, las chicas asintieron.

El pangolín intento golpear a goten con su cola, pero simplemente logro cortar un poco la camisa del demi sayajin –"vaya esas placas si que son filosas." - decía goten viendo el corte en su camisa, goten atrapo otro golpe de cola para azotar al pangolín en el suelo, para después lanzarlo contra algunas cabañas y árboles.

La mujer geeko trato de sorprender a goten con una patada en la nuca tratando de noquearlo, pero apenas y movió al demi sayajin, por otra parte hitomi tomo a eruza he inaba del brazo –"ya valió, hay que alejarnos un poco." – dijo hitomi dando un gran salto para quedar lo suficientemente lejos de lo que estaba por pasar.

 **N/A: Lo que esta por pasar aquí, será el principio del infierno por el que pasaran Yugo y Shidou.**

Goten comenzó a expulsar un brillo dorado, mientras en su frente tenia vena punzante en la frente –"bien no es que valgan la pena, pero la verdad es que ya quiero terminar con esto ahora, tengo que ir a arrancarle la cabeza a cierto leoncito." – Decía goten mientras brillo dorado comenzaba a expandirse cada vez más –"HAAAAAAAAA." - rugió goten haciendo estallar una aura dorada que mando a volar todo lo que estaba a su cerca.

La isla que antes tenía un bosque frondoso, ahora era un lugar árido solo con rocas cráteres, en el centro de todos estaba un aura rebosante que ocultaba a quien rodeaba, cuando el aura dejo ver a goten su apariencia cambio totalmente, su cabello se mantenía negro, pero largo hasta la espalda media, su torso fue cubierto en un pelaje rojizo, con excepción de los pectorales y abdominales, los ojos era amarillos con la pupila negra y era más alto que antes, finalizando con el aura tan característica de un super sayajin con alguno que otro destello eléctrico.

 **N/A: El diseño del super sayajin 4 de goten es la misma, que el goku super sayajin 4 de Toei.**

Hitomi, eruza he inaba lograron salvarse gracias a una gran roca en la cual lograron cubrirse para no salir volando, por la repentina expulsión de energía de goten, el cual se mantenía impasible en el centro del lugar.

El pangolín se salvó al hacerse bola y resistir, mientras la mujer geeko no corrió con la misma suerte, ya que al estar más cerca la expulsión de energía de goten la desintegro por completo no dejando ni rastro de ella.

El pangolín volvió a atacar a goten, pero ahora no podía acercarse al demi sayajin, debía a la defensa natural del mismo, la cual funcionaba como una barrera impenetrable, si el oponente es inferior a él, mientras si el oponente era equivalente a goten podía atravesar dicha barrera, pero el pangolín no podía hacerlo, ya que era infinitamente más débil que goten.

Goten le dio un leve golpe en el pecho al pangolín mandándolo a volar y rebotar continuamente en el suelo, hasta terminar atravesando una enorme roca, el demi sayajin comenzó a acercarse al pangolín el cual se levantó he intento atacar a goten nuevamente, pero tenía el mismo resultado la defensa natural del super sayajin 4 no le dejaba tocarlo.

Con una velocidad imperceptible para todos goten le propino una enorme cantidad de golpes al pangolín el cual cayó al suelo lleno de grietas en las placas de su cuerpo -"acabare contigo ahora." – sentencio goten con una voz más profunda mientras apuntaba al pangolín con su mano, mientras formaba una esfera de energía en la misma.

Sin piedad alguna goten destruyo completamente al pangolín, junto con la mitad de la isla, dejando un solo lado, mientras donde estaba el pangolín se veía un canal en el océano, por donde la ráfaga de energía pasó.

Goten sintió la firma de energía de Yugo considerablemente cerca de yoko –"bueno veré si es cierto que los gatos tienen nueve vidas." – dijo goten desapareciendo del lugar.

 **Gran Salón**

Yugo tenia arrinconada a yoko mientras comenzaba a rasgar el vestido rojo que traía –"ya entiendes lo que pasa aquí verdad, este evento era una trampa para aplastarlos a ustedes, la familia Mitsukado, ahora prepárate porque a partir de ahora serás mi juguete sexual." – Decía yugo rasgando por completo el vestido de yoko dejándola solo con el sostén y las bragas –"goten-kun sálvame." – decía yoko en un susurro mientras yugo se reía –"tu salvador no está aquí y no llegara a tiempo, ya espero ver su expresión cuando te esté violando al momento que llegue." – Decía yugo mientras se desabotonaba su pantalón dejando ver su pene erecto, que no era tan grande a visión de yoko –"jmjmjmjm." – yoko trataba de burlarse de la hombría de yugo en la situación en que estaba.

Sin que yugo se diera cuenta goten apareció tras el, el demi sayajin hizo un gesto para que yoko no dijera nada –"ahora vamos a comenzar, te aseguro que terminaras disfrutándolo." – decía yugo mientras se acercaba a yoko que no mostraba miedo en lo absoluto cosa que Yugo noto –"veo que tienes muchas ganas de morir Yugo." – dijo una voz gruesa pero que reconocía muy bien lentamente volteo a ver a goten, cuando este lo tomo del cuello –"el vestido que traía yoko-chan me gustaba mucho." – decía goten haciendo más presión en su agarre –"goten-kun sabía que vendrías." – decía yoko sonriendo sonrojada, mientras se intentaba cubrir como podía –"dame cinco minutos yoko-chan y estoy contigo." – decía goten super sayajin 4 que regreso su mirada a yugo.

Goten tenía un mirada fría y llena de odio –"dime yugo como quieres morir, que te desmiembre lentamente o que te convierta en polvo." – decía goten mientras sus ojos amarillos brillaban amenazantemente, que aterraba a yugo y excitaba a yoko.

Goten prefirió no quiso escuchar la respuesta de yugo así que hizo que su mano se rodeara de una luz purpura –"antes de la creación, viene la destrucción **HAKAI." –** dijo goten al momento que yugo desaparecía en partículas de energía.

Goten apunto a una pared disparando una ráfaga de energía destruyéndola mostrando a shidou que intentaba escapar sin que se diera cuenta –"tu alejaste a hitomi-chan de mí y eso no te lo voy a perdonar, yo sabía que había algo malo en ti, la energía que expulsas está totalmente podrida y si sigues con vida, aras alguna otro atrocidad como esta, por lo cual te eliminare de este mundo." – Dijo goten con frialdad a shidou el cual por la presión que expulsaba goten no se podía mover –"muere." – dijo goten disparando una ráfaga de energía desintegrando sin piedad a shidou.

Goten regreso a su estado base, con la singularidad que sus ropas estaban intactas, goten volteo a ver a yoko que se lanzó a abrazar a goten –"ese maldito asesino a mi abuelo, yo entre a esto para recuperar a mi abuelo, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, mi abuelo fue contaminado con todo esto ya no tengo a nadie, estoy sola, mi abuelo era lo único que tenía y ese maldito de shidou me lo quito." – decía yoko mientras lloraba profusamente.

A goten no le gustaba ver yoko triste y mucho menos llorando, con suavidad goten levanto el rostro de la peli azul oscuro –"ya yoko-chan aquí estoy contigo y no digas que estas sola, porque yo estoy y estaré contigo siempre." – Decía goten con una sonrisa genuina yoko oculto su rostro en el pecho de goten nuevamente –"me prometes que estarás conmigo siempre, que no me dejaras sola nunca." – Pedía yoko entre sollozos –"te prometo por mi vida que estaré contigo siempre y no dejarte sola nunca." – dijo goten aun sonriendo.

Yoko levanto la vista para ver a los ojos a su amado demi sayajin y se topó con esa sonrisa que logró cautivarla y aun ahora lograba cautivarla, yoko no encontrando las palabras necesarias, le dio un beso a goten el cual correspondió, abrazando con más firmeza a yoko.

Afuera en el pasillo estaban las demás chicas enamoradas del demi sayajin sonriendo –" _disfruta este momento ricachona engreída, porque yo seré la primera en entregarme a goten-kun." –_ Se decía en sus adentros hitomi –" _disfruta el momento niña mimada, porque esta gatita quiere a ese león dentro de ella." –_ Se decía también en sus adentros eruza –" _inaba quiere hacer muchos conejitos." –_ se dijo en sus adentros inaba con un sonrojo sugerente.

Asi el killing bites termino, con el equipo liderado por esdeath barriera con todos los demás sin piedad alguna, pero esto solo es una pequeña calma, para la enorme tormenta que se avecina, estará goten preparado para este reto, pues averígüenlo cuando inicie el siguiente arco, **EL TORNEO DEL PODER.**

 **Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 5, el cual hasta ahora se posiciona en mis favoritos ahora, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo.**

 **Les recuerdo que ya actualice un sayajin y la trinidad y que se pasen por mi nueva historia El Nuevo Super Sayajin Legendario, necesito su opinión sincera para poder sacarla a flote, por el momento me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 6: El Altanero Corazón de Hitomi


	7. Chapter 7

Repito dragon ball super ni killing bites me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Antes de empezar quiero disculparme por la tardanza del cap de la historia pero se debe a la poca imaginación, pero se me ocurrió hacer algo que nunca he hecho en mis historias, así que este capítulo tómenlo como regalo de navidad, este capítulo tendrá cuatro lemones en uno, para dejar los últimos dos, que serán con Caulifla y kale como cierre de la historia hasta que haga el especial de la peli, sin más relleno comencemos con el porno digo el capítulo :v.

 **Capítulo 6: El Altanero Corazón de Hitomi**

El barbárico evento killing bites termino con el equipo representado por esdeath arrasara con todo y todos, ahora han pasado dos semanas donde han ocurrido varias sucesos inoportunos para hitomi, debido a que yoko se mudó a la casa de goten, ya que la peli negra azulado no se sentía cómoda viviendo sola en su casa, debido a lo que le pudo haber ocurrido.

Ahora goten y hitomi se encontraban solos en la casa ya que yoko y eruza salieron y compras y regresarían muy tarde al ser compradoras compulsivas ya que nunca se decidían por una prenda en específico.

En la habitación se encontraba hitomi respiraba agitadamente porque acababa de satisfacerse a sí misma al pensar en ser poseída por su goten y pensar en el de esa forma, no podía evitar terminar a sí, pero con una sonrisa sugerente y pervertida en el rostro después de venirse –"ya no puedo más, necesito a goten-kun dentro de mí ya." – decía hitomi vistiéndose y yendo a buscar a su novio.

Hitomi salió de la habitación buscando a goten encontrándolo casi entrando al baño, sin que se el demi sayajin se diera cuenta hitomi se escabullo en el baño.

Antes de que goten pudiera quitarse el short que traía puesto un par de brazos lo sorprendió –"hitomi-chan ¿Cómo entraste?" – Pregunto goten notablemente sorprendido y nervioso –"ya no puedo resistirlo más goten-kun quiero que me hagas tuya aquí y ahora." – Decía hitomi mientras frotaba sus prominentes pechos en la espalda de goten sonrojándole furiosamente –"pero estamos en el baño, no es el lugar apropiado." – Decía goten tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la oji miel –"si es por ti lo haría sobre una cama de clavos de ser posible, goten-kun yo en verdad te amo y quiero hacer esto porque me nace desde el fondo de mi corazón." – decía hitomi quedando frente a goten el cual estaba sorprendido por lo dicho por hitomi.

Goten no podía articular nada ante lo dicho por hitomi, pero podía ver en sus ojos un enorme brillo que le decía que todo lo que sentía hitomi era cierto –"sabes creo que el baño es lo suficientemente grande para los dos." – dijo goten besando finalmente a hitomi la cual devolvía el beso con efusividad prendiendo el fuego de la lujuria en el demi sayajin.

Con rapidez goten cargo a hitomi sin dejar de besarla mientras, hitomi enrollaba las piernas en la cintura de goten, mientras entraban a la ducha, hitomi se quitó su camisa sin mangas dejando a la merced sus pechos a goten el cual sonrió al percatarse que su novia no traía sujetador.

Goten aprovecho para comenzar a saborear los pechos de hitomi, mientras ella se comenzaba a perder cada vez más en el placer –"sigue así maldición, he esperado esto mucho tiempo." – decía hitomi en éxtasis al sentir la boca de goten en sus pezones.

Hitomi abrió la regadera mojándolos a los dos, haciendo que el placer en los dos aumentara, hitomi se agacho para quedar a la altura de la cintura de goten, teniendo frente a la virilidad de su novio frente a ella –"gracias kami-sama por la comida." – dijo hitomi entes de engullir por completo el pene de goten, sacándole a este un gruñido de placer, al sentir como la lengua de hitomi se enroscaba perfectamente al tamaño de su miembro.

Hitomi seguía en su trabajo mientras se llevaba una mano a su pezón izquierdo y con la otra comenzaba a masturbarse, goten al ver eso se extasió mucho más, tomando por la nuca a hitomi comenzando a profundizar la felación.

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Tras diez minutos de intensa felación hitomi comenzó a sentir espasmos en el pene de goten –"ya no aguanto más." – decía goten comenzando a mover sus caderas con mucha velocidad sorprendiendo notoriamente a hitomi la cual abrió los ojos como platos ante la repentina acción de su novio y la sorpresivo corrida que le lleno su garganta, hasta al punto de tener que sacar el pene de su boca que comenzó a toser –"demonios te corriste como si fueras una manguera a presión y casi me ahogo." – Dijo hitomi mientras tosía un poco más –"lo siento no pude resistirlo." – Dijo goten mientras respiraba un poco agitado –"bromeas fue increíble, quiero que sigas siendo así de rudo, ahora dame hasta reventar." - dijo hitomi mientras apoyaba las manos a la pared, dejando su vagina y trasero a merced del demi sayajin y como si su pene tuviera vida propia, volvió a erguirse nuevamente.

Sin hacer esperar mucho a hitomi, goten la penetro de un solo golpea –"kyaaaaa si esto es lo que quería." – decía hitomi en éxtasis al sentir las embestidas de su novio en su vagina, haciendo que los iris en sus ojos tomaran forma de corazón, mientras tenía la lengua fuera por el placer.

Goten al ver eso aumento la velocidad y fuerza en las embestidas haciendo que hitomi, llevara la cabeza atrás por el placer de ser penetrada con tanta rudeza por su novio –"si no pares, si lo haces te mato demonios." – decía hitomi perdida totalmente en el placer.

Así pasaban los minutos, que se convirtieron en horas, donde goten y hitomi cambian sus posiciones, ahora goten penetraba a hitomi con mucha más fuerza al tener una de sus piernas sobre su hombro, mientras besa y apretaba uno de sus pechos con un poco de fuerza –"hitomi voy a venirme." – decía goten que aumento la fuerza en sus embestidas –"hazlo a dentro no mi importa quedar embarazada, quiero ser la madre de tus hijos." – decía con placer hitomi que sintió la explosión que tuvo como corrida goten dentro de su útero, la corrida fue tanta que el vientre de hitomi quedo un poco hinchado, cuando retiro su pene, su corrida comenzó a salir, haciendo que a hitomi le volviera a quedar el vientre como estaba antes –"eres el mejor goten-kun, ahora si podemos bañarnos." – dijo hitomi con una radiante sonrisa por la salvaje cogida que tuvieron, que de bañarse hicieron nada, ya que se pasaron cogiendo hasta quien sabe qué hora.

 **Habitación de Goten**

En la habitación del demi sayajin se encontraban él y hitomi durmiendo plácidamente después de todo lo que hicieron en el baño, hitomi tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de goten mientras dormía plácidamente, a la vez que sus piernas temblaban un poco notando que aún no se recuperaba de su salvaje sesión de amor, pero hitomi tenía algo muy en claro el haber conocido a goten fue lo mejor que le haya pasado en la vida y pese a que el demi sayajin vaya a tener más mujeres en su vida, mientras el tenga un lugar en su corazón ella estará feliz de compartirlo con alguna otra chica.

 **Capítulo 7: Una Gatita muy Atrevida**

A la mañana siguiente goten y hitomi se preparaban para ir a la academia y regresar a sus rutinas normales, debido a que el killing bites hizo que se cancelara toda actividad laboral, ahora la normalidad regresa y con eso las tediosas rutinas diarias.

En el camino goten iba sonriendo, al igual que hitomi ya que aún tienen a flor de piel lo que hicieron el día anterior y no podían esperar para repetirlo lo más pronto posibles.

Hitomi al llegar a la academia pudo percibir el aroma de sus demás hermanas de harem, como ella decidió llamarles desde ayer, ya que no podía estarse peleando con ellas, para no incomodar al demi sayajin.

La pareja no pudo dar un paso más dentro de la academia cuando eruza asalto a goten y se lo llevo del lugar a una velocidad impresionante, mientras dejaban a una hitomi con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca –"demonios esa chica si que esta urgida, pero no la culpo." – decía hitomi mientras se dirigía a su salón y comenzar las clases para pasarle las notas a su novio ya que posiblemente no lo vea hasta la noche o mañana en la tarde.

 **Con Goten y Eruza**

Eruza seguía arrastrando a goten a quien sabe dónde, poniendo más y más nervioso, eruza dio una vuelta rápida entrando a un callejón lo bastante escondido como para que alguien viera o escuchara algo extraño.

Eruza apoyo a goten en la pared, mientras lo veía con un enorme sonrojo en el rostro –"goten-kun no digas nada vamos a hacerlo aquí y ahora y no aceptare un no por respuesta." – dijo eruza con voz de mando.

Sin darle tiempo de protestar al demi sayajin, le bajo los pantalones y a pesar de no tener el pene erecto, eruza se lo llevo a la boca comenzando a chuparlo, irguiéndolo en segundos, sonriendo la cheeta por poner a su hombre a cien rápidamente.

Eruza seguía bombeando sin reparo alguno, mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su uniforme solo dejándola con la falda y una tanga de hilo negra muy provocativa, haciendo que goten se corriera de improviso llenando la boca de eruza con su corrida, la cual trago todo lo que pudo.

Eruza dejo ir el pene de goten mientras removía un peco el hilo de la tanga dejando expuesta su vagina a goten –"ahora métemela sin piedad." – Dijo eruza que estaba totalmente dominada por el placer –"bueno no puedo decirle no a eso." – Dijo goten penetrando a eruza de golpe comenzando a bombear con velocidad y fuerza –"ohhhh si esto es lo que quería." – decía eruza en éxtasis al sentir el pene de su novio destrozar su vagina sin piedad.

Goten pellizcaba uno de los pezones de eruza, mientras la mencionada tenía la lengua fuera disfrutando del placer inconmensurable que le estaba dando goten –"voy a venirme eruza-chan." – Decía goten que comenzó a bombear con mas velocidad –"hazlo a dentro déjame embarazada, si eres tu no me importa tener un bebe." – decía eruza con mucho placer al sentir como goten penetraba su útero corriéndose violentamente llenándola por completo, sacándole un gemido de placer.

 **2 Horas Después**

Dos horas después goten y eruza salían del callejón, con la ultima siendo cargada por goten, ya que las piernas le temblaban como gelatina –"aun no estoy satisfecha, llévame a tu casa goten-kun a te juro que hago que me cojas aquí frente a todos." – le susurraba eruza a goten el cual uso su velocidad para llegar en segundos a la casa.

En la habitación goten tumbo a eruza en la cama boca abajo –"creo que ahora es mi turno de ser agresivo, te voy a romper el culo y no aceptare un no por respuesta." – dijo goten desnudando a eruza con uno velocidad impresionante, mientras ponía su pene en la entrada del culo de la castaña –"párteme en dos goten-kun." – dijo eruza con éxtasis al momento que goten la penetro de un solo golpe -"eres una gatita muy sucia, tengo que castigarte." – decía goten sin dejar de penetrar a eruza soltándole una fuerte nalgada dejándole la mano marcada –"soy una gatita sucia, castígueme goten-sama." – decía eruza con mucho placer mientras goten la penetraba y nalgueaba a la vez.

Goten volvió a penetrar a eruza por la vagina con fuerza y velocidad mientras le comía los pechos con desesperación –"tendrás que hacerte responsable, por despertar mi lado más salvaje, no te dejare ir hasta que quede satisfecho de cogerte eruza-chan." - decía goten sin dejar de penetrar a eruza –"si cógeme cuando, donde y como quieras soy toda suya goten-sama." – decía eruza totalmente perdida en el place hasta sentir la goten volvía a llenar su útero con su corrida.

Así goten y eruza siguieron entregándose salvajemente al otro el resto del día y toda la noche, sin notar como cierta peli negra y coneja los observaban con sonrojos notables en el rostro –"demonios goten-kun tiene un monstruo como pene, eso no va a entrar en mí." – Decía yoko con miedo al ver y saber qué es lo que le va a entrar –"inaba quiere hacer conejitos ya." – decía inaba sin importarle nada el tamaño del pene de goten.

 **Capítulo 8: La Primera Vez de Yoko**

Al día siguiente eruza decidió irse para hablar con su hermano mayor y decirle que de ahora en adelante vivirá con goten, para pasar haciendo travesuras cada que pudieran.

Por otro lado ahora en la casa solo estaban goten y yoko, mientras las otras novias del demi sayajin estaban en la academia, yoko no fue para pasar tiempo con goten y este pues, no fue porque no verían algo que ya no supiera a la perfección.

Goten se encontraba acostado en el sillón, con yoko sobre el mientras veían una película, para yoko ahora que ya no tenía a nadie de su familia viva, pasar tiempo de calidad con goten era lo más preciado en su vida y estar asi como están ahora, no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Yoko comenzó a moverse para estar cara a cara con goten sonriéndole cálidamente, goten le regreso el gesto, yoko le dio un beso a goten que comenzó a subir de intensidad gradualmente, goten sabia para donde iban las cosas, pero igualmente sabía que yoko era muy diferente a hitomi, eruza y inaba, yoko era una persona común y corriente y tenía que hacer las cosas con gentileza –"yoko-chan segura que quieres hacer esto." – Decía goten haciendo que yoko lo mirara a los ojos con una sonrisa –"eres lo que más amo en el mundo, claro que quiero entregarme a ti, pero no metas ese monstruo que tienes entre las piernas de golpe, se gentil." – decía yoko con un enorme sonrojo en el rostro.

Goten cargo yoko al estilo nupcial y la llevo a su habitación para entregarse el uno al otro, cada que se acercaban a la habitación yoko se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, ya que no sabía cómo actuar en estos casos ella no era una pervertida como hitomi, eruza o inaba ella era más refinada por crecer en la alta clase social.

Goten entro a la habitación acostando con cuidado a yoko en la cama comenzando a besarla, mientras acariciaba la mejilla y brazos de yoko enviándole corrientes eléctricas que le ponían la piel de gallina, mientras la lujuria en ella comenzaba a encenderse en ella.

Goten le quito la camisa que yoko traía puesta dejándola semi desnuda, yoko se sonrojo fuertemente mientras intentaba taparse, goten ya sabía que yoko no usaba ropa interior debajo de su ropa dentro de la casa, según ella para no morirse de calor.

Yoko estaba muy nerviosa no por el hecho de no tener un buen cuerpo, ya que ella tenía un cuerpo que toda mujer quisiera tener, un cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena, unas piernas torneadas, unos pechos copa CC casi D, una bella piel clara, con un hermoso cabello negro a juego con unos increíbles ojos del mismo color.

La chica está nerviosa al no saber si es lo suficientemente buena para goten en este momento –"goten-kun antes de seguir quiero que me respondas algo." – Decía yoko un poco seria –"si dime." – dijo goten con una sonrisa "¿soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, a pesar de no ser una pervertida como las demás chicas?" – Pregunto yoko un poco seria –"sabes yo no considero que una sea mejor que la otra, ustedes son únicas como son, no necesitas ser una pervertida, como tú eres en verdad eres perfecta, asi que no pienses que eres menos buena por eso." – respondió goten con una sonrisa.

Yoko tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras comenzaba a lagrimear un poco –"sabía que no me había equivocado al haberme enamorado de ti goten-kun, enserio eres el mejor te amo." – decía yoko abrazando a goten con fuerza, para volver a besarse y ahora yoko y se sentía más segura.

Las caricias y besos aumentaban, mientras goten comenzaba a bajar besando el cuello, clavícula y el valle que forma sus pechos, con delicadeza goten comenzó a chupar el pezón del pecho derecho, mientras masajeaba el otro, mientras yoko soltaba lindos gemidos de placer al ser atendida con delicadeza y cariño por goten.

Goten con habilidad quito el short que tenía puesto yoko, comenzando a bajar lentamente, mientras daba besos en todo el torso de yoko, colocándose entre las piernas de yoko, besando los muslos tonificados y fuertes de la chica, de la muy bien cuidada vagina de yoko, se podían ver sus jugos brotar, por lo excitaba que estaba, pero goten tenía un objetivo, si esta era la primera vez de yoko, el aria que fuera la más placentera del mundo para la chica.

Goten comenzó dándole besos repetidamente a la vagina de yoko, haciendo que irguiera la espalda al sentir las caricias de su novio en su lugar más privado, antes de decir algo, sintió como la lengua de goten entraba en su vagina, comenzando a saborear los jugos de su novia –"si go..goten-kun e….eso se siente in…cre…i…ble." – decía con voz entre cortada por el placer que sentía.

Así pasaban los minutos y goten estaba dándole la mejor experiencia posible a yoko, la cual ya se estaba soltando más, disfrutando cada vez más, yoko tomo el rostro de goten para quedar frente a frente y besarlo que a pesar de que podía saborear sus propios jugos no le disgustaba ese hecho.

Yoko rompió el beso mientras aun le seguía sonriendo a goten –"no es justo que solo yo disfrute." – decía yoko quitándole la camisa a goten pudiendo ver de cerca los músculos de goten, tocándolos con cuidado sintiendo lo duro que son –"sabes todas nosotras nos sacamos la lotería contigo, eres el paquete completo, inteligente y muy guapo." – decía yoko que aun tocaba cada musculo de goten, el cual sonreí con leve sonrojo.

Yoko quito el short de goten topándose con ese monstruo –"es más grande de cerca." – decía yoko mientras comenzaba a tocarlos, haciendo movimientos rítmicos arriba y abajo, sacándole leves gruñidos de placer al demi sayajin, yoko sonrió complacida al saber que estaba un buen trabajo.

Con decisión yoko tanteo con su lengua el sabor del pene de goten y al no notar un sabor desagradable con confianza lo engullo completamente, comenzando con la felación mientras subía y baja, despacio para no lastimar a goten ya que era una total inexperta en el ámbito del sexo oral.

Minutos más tarde yoko podia sentir los espasmos en el pene de goten, mientras el mismo tomaba la cabeza yoko para mover sus caderas y correrse con fuerza en la boca de yoko, la cual se sorprendio por la enorme corrida de su novio, como pudo trago lo que pudo tampoco desagradándole el sabor, considerando por completo hacerla su bebida favorita –"te corriste mucho goten-kun." – Decía yoko mientras lamia lo que quedaba de la corrida de goten en sus pechos –"lo siento, no pude evitarlo." – Dijo goten con un poco de vergüenza –"no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante esta será mi bebida favorita." – Decía yoko con una sonrisa lujuriosa –"ahora basta de juegos preliminares, vayamos al evento principal goten-kun." – dijo yoko acostándose boca abajo dejándole su vagina totalmente mojada a merced de goten.

Goten coloco la punta en la entrada de yoko –"se gentil." – Dijo yoko con pequeño atisbo de nervios y miedo –"descuida are que esta sea la mejor experiencia de tu vida yoko-chan." – dijo goten comenzando a penetrar a yoko con cuidado y delicadeza hasta llegar a esa barrera que aun la hacen una niña, yoko asintió dándole una sonrisa a goten, el cual con un leve empujón reclamo la virginidad de yoko.

Goten se quedó quieto un momento para que yoko se acoplara al tamaño de su pene –"ya puedes moverte goten-kun." – dijo yoko con una sonrisa lagrimosa, goten comenzó a bombear despacio para no lastimar a yoko y que disfrutara de principio a fin.

Pasaban los minutos y goten comenzaba a bombear con más velocidad y fuerza mientras los gemidos de dolor de yoko, se convertían en gemidos de placer –"si goten-kun más rápido." – pedía yoko dejándose llevar por el placer proporcionado por su novio, el cual comenzó a moverse más rápido, mientras sentía que estaba por venirse –"yoko-chan me vengo." – decía goten sin dejar de penetrarla –"hazlo a dentro, quiero a un hijo tuyo." – decía yoko cuando sintió como la corrida de goten llenaba por completo el útero de yoko.

Goten y yoko estaban acostados, mientras se abrazaban con amor –"eso fue genial goten-kun, me hiciste sentir como toda una mujer te amo." – decía yoko dándole un beso a goten para apoyarse en su pecho y dormirse.

 **Capítulo 9: El Lado Pervertido de Inaba**

Otro día empezaba y ahora goten se encontraba dormido solo debido a que yoko fue a darse una ducha, a la habitación entro inaba a la cual se le veía una expresión totalmente sugerente –"esta vez le toca a inaba-chan." – Decía la peli rosa mientras se metía bajo las sabanas, topándose con el pene de goten flácido –"mini goten-kun hoy serás mío." – dijo inaba en un susurro comenzando a chupar el pene de goten sin que este despertara.

Inaba seguía chupando el pene de goten, cuando este se despertó pero al darse cuenta de que era inaba decidió dejar que siguiera, después de todo se sentía bien, inaba se sorprendió cuando goten la tomo por la cabeza profundizando la felación cuando se corrió fuertemente en su boca haciendo que se ahogara un poco, mientras tragaba lo que podía –"moooo goten-kun tramposo." – decía inaba mientras lamia los restos de la corrida que tenía en la comisura de la boca y sus pechos –"espero y estés lista." – Decía goten que tumbo a inaba en la cama cuando la penetro sin avisar –"kyaaaaa." – grito inaba al ser penetrada de golpe.

Goten penetraba con velocidad y fuerza mientras inaba solo disfrutaba cada vez más y más –"sigue goten-kun sigue." – pedía inaba totalmente perdida por el placer.

Goten seguía penetrando a inaba llenando la casa por los gemidos de la coneja, hitomi, eruza y yoko tuvieron que ponerse tapones para no escuchar la algarabía de la coneja, que gemía como perra en celo.

 **N/A: Perdón por ese término pero no sabía cómo describir a inaba en ese momento.**

Inaba seguía gimiendo cada vez con más fuerza al sentir el pene de goten entrar y salir de su útero –"inaba-chan me vengo." – Decía goten aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas –"adentro goten-kun quiero conejitos, muchos conejitos." – pedía inaba cuando sintió una fuerte corrida llenando su útero por completo sacándole un enorme gemido que se escuchó por toda la casa.

Así las cuatro chicas se entregaron a al demi sayajin, pero ellas sabían que más pronto de lo que creían tendrían dos integrantes más para la familia pero eso será para otra ocasión.

 **Bueno aquí está el regalo de navidad que espero que les guste ya que me la curre muchísimo para hacerlo.**

 **Ahora el capítulo de dragon fairy z puede que lo haga el 25 o el 29 para terminar bien el año.**

 **Ahora quiero que ustedes me den un regalo de navidad a mí, como sabrán la tercera temporada de date a live se estrena en enero del 2019 y yo tengo una historia con date a live con este mismo goten y me gustaría que ustedes la checaran y me dieran su opinión ya que esa es la historia que actualizare con más frecuencia como también la que tengo con Omamori Himari.**

 **Ahora simplemente quiero dedicar unas cuantas palabras para ustedes, simplemente quiero darles las gracias por estar conmigo todo este año dándome su apoyo, eso me hace sentir satisfecho de saber que a algunas personas les gusta lo que hago y eso me da muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo para entretenerlos.**

 **Ya que ese a sido mi objetivo, hay autores que escriben solo para conseguir seguidores y desparecer cuando consiguen ese numero, otros que quieren que sus capítulos sean los mas comentados y se entiende uno escribe en parte por eso, pero yo soy una excepción yo simplemente escribo para entrenarlos aunque sea por unos 10 o 15 minutos o lo que se tarden en leer, mis capítulos yo no me retirare todavía aun me quedan otros dos años mas en esta plataforma y si me retiro antes avisare primero.**

 **PERO LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DECIRLES A TODOS USTEDES ES UN MUY SINCERO GRACIAS POR SU APOYO EN TODO ESTE 2018 Y ESPERO CONTAR CON USTEDES EN TODO EL 2019 POR LO PRONTO YO FUI GOHANSAYAJIN9 DESEANDOLES UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVA HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

Repito dragon ball super ni killing bites me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Bueno luego de mucha espera llega el capítulo 7 de la bestia más peligrosa y gracias por apoyar el capítulo múltiple lemon que les di, ya que no quería alargar de una manera innecesaria la historia, de aquí en adelante la historia será peleas y epicidad pura así que no los entretengo más y que comience el capitulo 7.

 **Capítulo 7: EL Torneo de Exhibición el Trio del Peligro vs La Familia Son**

En un palacio ubicado casi en el extremo del universo se encontraban los tres seres más poderosos de los universos, uno de ellos era de baja estatura, de piel azul, cabello blanco, ojos purpura, un aro tras su cabeza y un traje azul, el ser era nada más que daishinkan el ángel guardián más poderoso de todos y padre de los doce ángeles que cuidan a los dioses destructores, los otros dos seres eran nada más que los dos reyes del todo el zeno-sama del presente y del futuro, ambos reyes del todo suspiraban de aburrimiento –"¿sucede algo gran zeno-sama?" – pregunto daishinkan pluralmente incluyendo a los dos reyes –"estos años solo los universos uno, cinco, ocho y doce han hecho un buen trabajo con sus habitantes, pero los universos dos, tres, cuatro, seis, siete, nueve, diez y once, están muy por debajo del nivel mortal eso es decepcionante." – Respondía el zeno-sama del presente inusualmente serio –"si no hacen un buen trabajo sí." – respondió también el zeno-sama del futuro para recalcar lo dicho por su contra parte.

El gran sacerdote pensaba en darles algunas sugerencias a ambos reyes cuando el zeno-sama del futuro levanto su mano izquierda, haciendo que el zeno-sama levantara la mano derecha –"queremos que traigas a goku-kun aquí." – pidieron ambos zenos al sacerdote que asintió retirándose del salón rumbo al planeta de bills el dios destructor del séptimo universo.

 **Planeta de Bills**

En el planeta del bills se encontraban entrenando goku, gohan, goten y vegeta con wiss para superar el poder del super sayajin azul algo que para cualquier ser existe fuera algo inverosímil he imposible, pero el cuarteto de sayajin no se rendían tratando de lograr dicha asaña.

Por otra parte eran observados por algunas de las esposas de gohan y las actuales novias de goten, y que querían conocer como entrenaba normalmente su amado demi sayajin menor y estaba aterrorizadas ya que el entrenamiento que ellas tuvieron no se acercaba ni por asomo al entrenamiento del cuartero de sayajin.

Todo se frenó en seco cuando daishinkan apareció en el lugar tensando a todos los presentes y sorprendiendo notablemente a wiss ya que no se esperaba la repentina aparición de su padre.

Wiss se acercó a daishinkan aun sorprendido –"oto-sama ¿Qué se le ofrece?" – Pregunto wiss respetuosamente a su padre –"ve venido a buscar a son goku a petición del gran zeno-sama." – Respondió el ángel llamando la atención del son mayor –"¿para qué me necesita zen-chan?" – Pregunto confundido goku –"el gran zeno-sama no me dio la razón, simplemente me encomendó llevarlo con él." – Respondió daishinkan –"si zen-chan me necesita debe ser algo importante, está bien iré con usted." – dijo goku, daishinkan le puso una mano en el hombro y se fueron.

 **N/A: Deberán saber que este goku tiene la actitud del goku de dragon ball z, por lo cual no será un total idiota como lo presentaron en dragon ball super.**

 **Palacio de Zeno-sama**

Daishinkan apareció con goku frente a los reyes del todo que flotaron hacia el –"goku-kun viniste." – Dijo el zeno-sama del futuro –"claro que vine ustedes querían verme para algo zen-chan." – dijo goku pluralmente incluyendo a ambos zenos –"si goku-kun, veras en estos diez año de los doce universos, solo ocho están haciendo un buen trabajo, pero los otros ocho universos tienen el nivel mortal más bajo, nosotros pensábamos destruirlos así sin más, pero te mandamos a llamar para que nos dieras alguna mejor solución." – explicaba el zeno-sama del pasado a goku.

Goku al no saber que responder comenzó a pensar buscando alguna solución hasta que le llego una idea brillante –"porque no organizan un torneo de artes marciales, con la finalidad que los universos puedan pelear por su supervivencia y el universo vencedor pueda tener un deseo de las super esferas del dragon." – Decía goku llamando la atención de los dos zenos –"si me permite opinar gran zeno-sama la solución que nos da goku-san es la más acertada, así los universos que participen podrán entender su error y defender su existencia." – remarcaba el sacerdote –"de acuerdo pero antes de llevar acabo el torneo principal, quiero que se haga un torneo preliminar para ver de qué se trata un torneo de artes marciales, goku-kun recluta a dos guerreros más y regresa aquí en dos horas, cuando lleguen sus oponentes los estarán esperando." – dijeron ambos zenos en sincronía.

Goku regreso al planeta de bills, mientras en el palacio solo quedaron los zenos y daishinkan –"dales la noticia a los dioses destructores, que se efectuara un torneo multiversal para su supervivencia y que también se prepare el universo 9 con sus tres mejores guerreros." – sentencio el zeno-sama del futuro inusualmente serio daishinkan asintió y procedió a retirarse.

 **Planeta de Bills**

Goku apareció en el planeta muy serio llamando la atención de todos –"¿Qué se le ofrecía a zeno-sama goku-san?" – pregunto wiss intrigado –"hay graves problemas cuando llegue halla zen-chan me dijo que de los doce universos solo cuatro tienen un buen nivel de mortalidad y los otros ochos universos tiene un bajo nivel de mortalidad, zen-chan iba a destruirlos así sin más, pero me mando a llamar para que le diera una opción mejor que esa y le dije que organizara el torneo del artes marciales para que los universos de baja mortalidad puede defender su existencia." – respondió goku muy seriamente impactando a wiss que en ese mismo momento recibió el mensaje del gran sacerdote diciendo exactamente los mismo.

Todos estaban nerviosos ya que este torneo representaría el fin de todo si se echa a perder –"según lo dicho por mi padre, habrá un torneo de exhibición de tres contra tres, entre el universo 9 y 7, ahora solo queda escoger a los participantes." – decía wiss viendo a todos –"yo participare." – dijo goku entusiasmado por pelear con alguien fuerte –"yo también participare." – Dijo gohan con el mismo entusiasmo –"yo no participare." – dijo vegeta provocando un enorme silencio –"tu quien eres y donde está el verdadero vegeta." – decía goten que aún no procesaba que vegeta rechazara un combate –"cállate insecto lo que sucede es que bulma está embarazada de nuevo y tengo que cuidarla." – respondió vegeta avergonzado –"demonios ya es el tercer hijo que tienes con bulma, vegeta creo que ya deberían en pensar más en ustedes que en hacer crecer la familia." – decía gohan por experiencia propia al tener literalmente casi una docena de hijos.

 **N/A: Para los que sean nuevos en la historia, léanse el asesino más poderoso y sabrán como pasan las cosas entre esta historia y su antecesora.**

Por otra parte goten estaba pensando su decisión si participar o no e igualmente sabía que esta era una oportunidad que no se presentaba muy seguido –"yo participare." – dijo goten decidido a demostrar lo realmente fuerte que era –"bien en ese caso, hay que irnos." – dijo wiss llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

 **Varios Minutos Después**

Unos pocos minutos después el universo siete apareció en el palacio de zeno-sama donde ya los esperaban sus oponentes, los cuales eran tres lobos, uno rojo conocido como basil, otro amarillo conocido como lavender y el tercero azul conocido como bergamo.

Las únicas personas totalmente amedrentadas eran, hitomi, eruza, yoko he inaba ya que el lugar estaba lleno de una tensión sofocante que las estaba poniendo muy nerviosas y tensas –"relájense chicas no les pasara nada." – dijo goten tranquilizando a las cuatro chicas.

Rápidamente fueron llevados a un área abierta donde en plataformas flotantes se encontraban los doce dioses de la destrucción con su respectivo supremo kaio-sama.

El gran sacerdote levito hasta colocarse en el centro de todo –"antes de empezar déjenme repasarles porque se estará llevando acabo un torneo multiversal, como sabrán de entre los doce universos existentes solo cuatro de ellos tienen un buen nivel de mortalidad, por lo cual los universos 1, 5, 8 y 12 quedan exentos de participar en el torneo, mientras los universos 2,3,4,6,7,9,10 y 11 tienen el nivel de mortalidad más bajo ellos participaran en el torneo, que fue sugerido por el guerrero del universo siete son goku, el dio la opción para que esos ocho universos puedan defender su existencia y el ganador tendrá acceso a un deseo por las super esferas del dragon, en este momento se llevara a cabo un torneo de exhibición entre dos de esos universos y no se preocupen si pierden no sucederá nada, pero si en el torneo real su universo pierda será eliminado." – termino de explicar daishinkan llenando de miedo todo el lugar.

Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, se comenzó con el torneo –"bien la primera pelea del torneo de exhibición será entre el guerrero de universo 9 basil, contra son gohan del universo 7, ambos guerreros al centro de la plataforma." – sentencio daishinkan seriamente.

En la plataforma se encontraban basil y gohan lanzándose miradas fieras el uno al otro –"ríndete guerrero del universo 7, nosotros el universo 9 ganara el torneo." – declaro basil a un gohan que lo ignoro olímpicamente.

En lo alto daishinkan dio inicio al primer combate.

Sin esperar mucho basil se lanzó contra gohan soltando muchas patadas poderosas que gohan igualmente bloqueaba sin ningún problema –"eso es todo unas débiles patadas, patético, déjame mostrarte como se debe propinar una buena patada." – sentencio gohan con su usual tono serio he imponente, mientras le propinaba una poderosa patada a basil proyectándolo brutalmente contra uno de los pilares del lugar.

Basil se despegó del pilar lanzándose contra gohan con más patadas que el demi sayajin mayor bloqueaba sin problema alguno –"no entiendes verdad." – dijo gohan decepcionado de su oponente atrapando una de sus piernas dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, para seguidamente propinarle un golpe de hacha al cuello, proyectándolo contra otro pilar destruyéndolo por completo, quedando incrustado en el siguiente.

Gohan descendió a la plataforma para esperar a basil el cual apareció tras gohan rodeado por un aura roja, tratando de darle una patada, gohan desapareció y apareció sobre basil, dándole una doble patada incrustándolo brutalmente en la plataforma –"eso es todo lo que tienes para ofrecer y si es asi, no caben dudas de que serás el primero en caer en el torneo." – sentencio gohan contundentemente a basil el cual liberando energía se reincorporo.

Basil respiraba con dificultad mientras miraba con furia a gohan –"maldito esto no ha terminado." – Grito basil envolviéndose violentamente en un aura roja mientras su poder comenzaba a aumentar exponencialmente mientras gohan se mantenía tranquilo –"AHORA TE MOSTRARE MI VERDADERO PODER." – grito basil a la vez que se generaba una enorme explosión.

Ambos zenos de donde estaban, aplaudían con euforia al ver una pelea tan divertida.

En la plataforma el humo se había disipado mostrando a un basil completamente diferente, ahora era más alto y con mucha más masa muscular, su pelaje se tornó un rojo más intenso, mientras sus ojos adquirieron un amarillo más amenazante y un par de pupilas rasgadas –"ahora si se puso interesante." – decía gohan mientras se encendía en un aura blanca preparándose para reanudar el combate.

Basil se lanzó contra gohan con una nueva velocidad sorprendiéndolo un poco, en segundos ambos colisionaron un fuerte rodillazo que sacudió todo el lugar sorprendiendo un poco a los dioses.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Del forcejeo se generó una potente onda de choque que estremeció todo rincón del lugar, basil arremetió con un rodillazo al estómago de gohan que pudo conectar exitosamente sin perder tiempo basil le conecto un rodillazo en la mandíbula a gohan suspendiéndolo un poco en el aire, para aparecer sobre el demi sayajin terminándolo con una patada doble en la espalda haciendo que gohan revotara un poco en la plataforma, mientras basil descendía con calma a la misma –"eso fue de tu taya no chico rudo." – decía basil cruzándose de brazos –"eso es todo." – decía gohan que se reincorporaba como si nada –"que dijiste." – Dijo basil enojado –"te dije que si eso es todo lo que tienes." – volvió a decir gohan encarando nuevamente a basil, el cual se envolvió en su aura roja saliendo disparado contra gohan.

Mientras soltaba más patadas que ahora gohan bloqueaba sin esfuerzo alguno –"bien ya te divertiste suficiente es hora de que yo me divierta un poco." – Dijo gohan comenzando a atacar a basil el cual recibía todos los golpes de lleno sin poder defenderse –"después de todo perderás sin haberme provocado para pelear enserio." – decía gohan mientras le propinaba a basil un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder mucho –"bien terminare con esto ahora **KAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAAAA." –** rugio gohan disparando la poderosa onda de energía contra basil recibiéndola de lleno mientras impactaba con un pilar.

 **KAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

La explosión del kamehameha de gohan retumbo por todo el lugar, mientras donde el ataque estallo se podía ver a basil en su estado base y con los ojos en blanco dándole entender a todos que estaba inconsciente.

Mientras en lo alto daishinkan observaba todo –"el guerrero basil del universo nueve es incapaz de continuar por lo cual el ganador del primer combate es son gohan del universo siete." – sentencio daishinkan seriamente.

 **Palco Universo Siete**

Bills se encontraba festejando la primera victoria en el torneo de exhibición –"bueno creo que ahora es mi turno." – Dijo goku preparándose para su combate, mientras gohan llegaba con ellos –"esperaba mucho más de esto." – Decía gohan notablemente decepcionado de su oponente –"deberías ir acostumbrándote ni-san, después de todo tu igualas el poder del señor bills." – decía goten tratando de animar a su hermano mayor.

Mientras las novias de goten aún seguían en shock ya que no esperaban una pelea así –"oigan chicas se encuentran bien." – decía goten mientras movía una mano frente a las cuatro mencionadas –"ah sí estamos bien." – Decía hitomi un poco más recompuesta –"eso si es otra onda." – Decía eruza recompuesta –"¿Cuándo pelearas tu goten-kun?" – Pregunto yoko más interesada por ver a su novio pelear –"soy el último en pelear." – Respondió goten con una sonrisa –"si ya no puedo esperar." – decía inaba emocionada.

 **En la Plataforma**

Goku se encontraba encarando a su oponente que no era otro más que lavender el lobo que pelea con veneno –"espero que sea un combate entretenido." – Decía goku mientras hacia algunos estiramientos –"ya verás te hare picadillo." – decía lavender mientras sus garras brillaban amenazantemente y con la señal de daishinkan lavender y goku se lanzaron contra el otro.

Ambos guerreros se enfrascaron en una andada de golpes y patadas en los cuales goku rápidamente se puso a la delantera dándole un gran cantidad de golpes y patadas que lavender no podía bloquear, finalmente goku le propino un golpe en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder hundiéndose un poco en la plataforma.

Goku se mantenía de pie mientras cruzaba los brazos –"eso es todo, no puedes hacer algo más, me estoy aburriendo." – Decía goku con su tono simplón cuando su oponente es inferior –"esto apenas comienza." – dijo lavender envolviéndose en un aura amarilla lanzándose contra goku a una enorme velocidad.

Goku ladeo un poco el cuerpo, evadiendo la estocada de lavender cuando un tajo apareció en el área del pecho –"fiuuu esas garras si están afiladas." – Decía goku tocándose el pecho –"no te distraigas o a la próxima te quedaras sin cabeza." – dijo lavender volviendo a lanzarse contra goku, el cual sonrió eh hiso lo mismo.

Lavender aun con su aumento de velocidad no podía hacer algún daño a goku, por lo cual opto por su arma secreta –"al parecer esto no me está llevando a ningún lado, ahora veras mi has bajo la manga." – dijo lavender extrañando un poco a goku.

Lavender soplo lanzándole un vapor purpura a goku en la cara segándolo en el proceso mientras sus parpados tomaban una tonalidad purpura –"eso es siente mi veneno recorrer todo tu cuerpo, mientras tu podre va disminuyendo poco a poco." – decía lavender a un goku que intentaba recobrar la vista.

Goku se lanzó contra lavender pero ahora le dificultaba mucho esquivar los golpes de lavender los cuales estaban potenciados por su veneno afectando cada vez más –"sin tu vista no podrás vencer estas acabado." – decía lavender mientras seguía atacando a goku el cual comenzaba a concentrarse en los pasos del lobo amarillo.

Lavender se lanzó con una patada a la cabeza contra goku pero este bloqueo el golpe al último momento para sorprender al lobo propinándole un golpe que lo hiso retroceder unos metros –"aun si no puedo ver hay otras formas para poder verte como esta." – Dijo goku mientras se envolvía en un aura blanca –"no digas tonterías no podrás ganar." – dijo lavender mientras se lanzaba contra goku.

Goku comenzó a esquivar cada golpe de lavender cada vez que sus ondas de ki, revotaban contra el lobo dándole su ubicación facilitándole la pelea a sayajin pura sangre, goku le propino una patada a lavender alejándolo unos metros para rápidamente lanzarse contra él.

Estando cerca de derrotar a lavender goku se desplomo pesadamente al suelo ya que su cuerpo comenzaba tornarse morado por el veneno de lavender –"perfecto mi veneno ya se esparció por todo tu cuerpo ahora estas a mi merced." – Dijo lavender lanzándose contra goku el cual se incorporó con un poco de dificultad –"esto no termina HAAAA." – rugió goku volviendo a envolverse en aura blanca lanzándose al ataque con golpes contundentes.

Lavender no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ya que se suponía que su veneno terminaría paralizando al sayajin pero toda la pelea se ha definido en una golpiza hacia su persona y eso lo estaba irritando –"NO YO GANARE ESTA PELEA CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE." – grito lavender disparándole a goku una fuerte ráfaga de energía a la cual goku respondió con un kamehameha que destruyó por completo el ataque de lavender dándole de lleno generando una fuerte explosión.

Cuando el humo se disipo se podía ver a goku de pie y a lavender tirado en el suelo inconsciente con múltiples quemaduras hechas por el ataque de goku, daishinkan inspecciono el estado de lavender –"el guerrero lavender del universo nueve es incapaz de continuar, por lo tanto el vencedor de la segunda pelea de exhibición es el guerrero son goku del universo siete." – declaro daishinkan seriamente.

 **En el Palco del Universo Siete**

Goku apareció en el lugar desplomándose en el suelo debido al veneno, gohan y goten se apresuraron a darle una semilla del ermitaño, el son mayor se recuperó rápidamente –"fiuuu ese tipo sí que me sorprendió." – Decía goku más tranquilo –"si como digas to-san lo más importante aquí es que me teco pelear a mí." – dijo goten yendo a la plataforma de un salto.

 **En la Plataforma**

Goten aterrizo en la plataforma entusiasmado por su combate –"mis hermano habrán perdido, pero yo no lo are, yo soy el hermano más poderoso del trio del peligro, bergamo el demoledor." – Decía el lobo azul toscamente –"eso espero quiero una pelea entretenida." – dijo goten serio.

Daishinkan dio la señal de inicio y ambos guerreros se lanzaron contra el otro enfrascándose en una fiera andada de golpes y patadas que comenzaban a agrietar la plataforma de apoco, ambos colisionaron un golpe que genero una potente onda de choque que los hizo retroceder.

Goten se estaba entusiasmando más –"si por fin puedo tener un combate más entretenido." – decía goten mientras era envuelto por un aura blanca –"deja de fanfarronear." – dijo bergamo envolviéndose en un aura azul lanzándose contra goten a una velocidad monstruosa, cosa que goten también hizo, ambos guerreros desaparecieron a escasos centímetros de conectar el golpe.

 **BOOOOM**

 **BOOOOM**

 **BOOOOM**

 **BOOOOM**

 **BOOOOM**

 **BOOOOM**

Múltiples ondas de choque resonaban en todo el lugar cada que ambos colisionaban un golpe, bergamo apareció buscando a goten por todos lados –"arriba." – dijo goten mientras le propinaba una doble patada a bergamo incrustándolo brutalmente en la plataforma, goten apareció a un lado de bergamo esperando que se reincorporará y cuando lo hizo el lobo incremento de tamaño –"te hiciste más alto." – Decía goten intrigado –"así es y no solo eso mi poder también se incrementa cada que mi tamaño aumenta." – Decía bergamo llamando la atención de goten –"en ese caso te golpeare con mucha fuerza entonces." – decía goten mientras se transformaba en super sayajin.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos goten le estaba dando una metralla de golpes al pecho a bergamo el cual retorcía el rostro por el dolor infernal de cada golpe, goten tomo un poco de distancia mientras bergamo era envuelto en un brillo rojo mientras comenzaba a crecer exponencialmente.

Goten se lanzó contra bergamo pero este para impresión del demi sayajin menor, se movió a una velocidad impresionante colocándose tras el dándole un golpe que lo estampo contra la plataforma –"eres un completo imbécil, al golpearme tantas veces me diste un poder sin precedentes, ahora lo utilizare para pulverizarte por completo." – decía bergamo que se preparaba para pisotear a goten.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM**

Unafuerte onda de choque salió del cráter hecho por goten, mientras se quitaba los escombros que tenía encima –"eso es lo que buscaba ahora como tú me mostraste tus habilidades, sería una total falta de respeto que yo no hiciera lo mismo HAAAAAAAAAAAAA." – rugió al final goten generando una explosión de luz dorada muy enceguecedora.

Cuando todos recuperaron la vista goten estaba parado en el centro del cráter como super sayajin cuatro –"bien veamos como soportas el poder del super sayajin cuatro." – Decía goten mientras en un parpadeo se ponía a la altura de los ojos de bergamo –"imposible cuando se movió tan rápido." – decía impactado bergamo cuando fue sorprendido por un poderoso golpe entre los ojos causándole un enorme dolor, goten desapareció para aparecer tras bergamo dándole con el talón en la nuca proyectándolo al lobo azul contra muchos pilares.

Bergamo apareció en el cuadrilátero muy enojado –"ese golpe te lo regresare con creces." – Rugió bergamo envolviéndose en aura roja mientras su poder aumentaba desmesuradamente, mientras goten preparaba dos esferas de energía en ambas manos –"toma esto **PERFORADOR CUANTUN." –** Rugió bergamo disparando su ataque contra gohan –" **KAMEHAMEHA X 10." –** rugió goten disparando su ataque contra el de bergamo.

 **KAAAAABOOOOOOOOM**

Una poderosa onda de choque se generó al momento que ambos ataques colisionaron, mientras comenzaban a forcejear el uno contra el otro –"no voy a perder el universo nueve ganara el torneo cueste lo que cueste." – Decía bergamo mientras comenzaba a infligir más poder en su ataque –"tengo mucho que perder, por eso yo y todo el universo siete ganaremos el torneo." – Decía goten mientras infligía más poder en su ataque haciendo retroceder el ataque de bergamo –"pierde ya." – Dijo bergamo infligiendo todo el poder que le quedaba pero ya no podía hacer que retrocediera el ataque de goten –" **KAMEHAMEHA X 20." –** rugió goten haciendo que el kamehameha se tornara rojo empujando por completo el ataque de bergamo dándole de lleno, haciendo que el lobo regresara a su tamaño original mientras era impactado en mucho de los pilares del lugar hasta terminar explotando, dejando a bergamo fuera de combate.

 **N/A: para ahorrarme problemas aclaro hice que goten se contuviera con el poder del super sayajin 4 o de lo contrario bergamo hubiera valido como su nombre bergamo.**

Goten regreso a su estado base mientras se retiraba de la plataforma un poco cansado.

 **Palco Universo Siete**

Goten al regresar al palco fue recibido por un abrazo grupal de sus novias –"goten-kun estuviste genial." – Decía una emocionada hitomi –"no exageras hitomi-chan." – Decía goten un poco avergonzado –"demonios goten-kun te vez endemoniadamente sexy cuando estas transformado así." – Decía eruza con un sonrojo sugerente –"rayos eruza-chan tu eres diabólica." – Decía goten en vergüenza –"jeje si muy sexy." – Decía yoko sonrojada también –"lo repito yoko-chan tu eres diabólica." – Decía goten aún más sonrojado –"espero que después repe….." – Inaba no termino de hablar cuando fue silenciada por goten –"ok ya entendí están emocionadas, pero rayos se pasan todas ustedes." – decía goten avergonzado.

 **Mientras en el Centro.**

Daishinkan se encontraba flotando en el centro con una expresión seria –"bueno con el torneo que decidirá el destino de los universos llevara como nombre el torneo de la fuerza, ahora pasare a explicar las reglas, cada universo deberá reclutar a diez guerreros que se enfrentaran en una batalla campal, las armas están prohibidas, matar a su oponente también está prohibido, ahora las fusiones si están permitidas, lo único que no se permite es otorgarle los arcillos a los guerreros en medio del combate, no se puede volar a no ser que tengan alas, el torneo se llevara a cabo en el mundo de la nada dentro de cinco días en una arena que yo mismo are, ahora todos quedas despedidos no veremos nuevamente dentro de cinco días." – sentencio el daishinkan mientras desaparecía junto con ambos zenos y sus guardianes.

 **Así el torneo de exhibición concluyo con la victoria aplastante del universo siete, ahora el verdadero reto será después del capítulo que sigue ya que planeo algo increíble con goten, algo que solo en fanfics de yotube he visto, pero no diré que es, ahora la siguiente historia en actualizar será El Nuevo Super Sayajin Legendario y después de casi un milenio xd, actualizare dragon ball dxd, aunque solo reciba cinco comentarios pero peor es nada xd, por lo pronto me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 8: El Reclutamiento de los Guerreros y el Entrenamiento Intensivo de Goten.


	9. Chapter 9

Repito dragon ball super ni killing bites me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Bueno bueno aquí estoy trayéndoles la novena entrega de esta historia que está acercándose a su parte más importantes, les digo después del torneo del poder planeo recrear aquí una de las sagas del dragon ball fighterz ya que voy a integrar en el harem de goten a la androide 21 pero solo será un arco del juego el cual será el ultimo el arco androide les aviso que si no han jugado el juego habrá espoliers masivos pero sé que les chupa un huevo la advertencia pero la digo igual.

Una última cosa me gustaría que le dieran un poco de apoyo a date a live remasterización historia que tiene a esta misma versión de goten, los que normalmente comentan saben cómo hago las cosas, quiero que la apoyen ya que tengo planeadas muchas cosas muy interesante y entretenidas, ahora sí sin más naruto comencemos con su droga semanal.

 **Capítulo 9: Reclutamiento de los Guerreros y El Entrenamiento Intensivo de Goten**

El trio de sayajin regresaron al planeta de bills más serios de lo normal, ya que tenían solo cinco días para reclutar a los siete guerreros más poderosos del universo siete –"bueno gohan y yo regresaremos a la tierra, para formar al equipo." – Decía goku notablemente serio –"si to-san y no deberíamos ir con rodeos hay que decirles la verdad del porque es tan crucial su participación o de lo contrario no le tomaran mucha importancia." – decía gohan muy serio haciendo asentir al sayajin pura sangre que regresaron a la tierra junto con las esposas de gohan y las novias de goten.

El demi sayajin menor se a cerco a wiss muy serio –"señor wiss podría pedirle un favor." – Decía goten con seriedad –"claro goten-san que es lo que desea." – Dijo el ángel guardián intrigado –"si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me diera un entrenamiento más duro para poder romper mis límites." – Pedía goten haciendo un reverencia, wiss comenzó a pensar en una respuesta adecuada a la situación –"con todo gusto goten-san pero ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual quiere un entrenamiento más fuerte?" – Pregunto el ángel con intriga –"le seré sincero señor wiss hay mucho que perder y mucho que quiero preservar y quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder mantener a salvo a todos los que amo." – respondió goten solemnemente –"esa es una respuesta noble goten-san está bien, sígame lo llevare a un lugar especial para entrenar los siguientes cuatro días y le garantizo que al terminar esos cuatro días todo el potencial que lleva escondido será liberado, potencial que apenas ha sido liberado un 30%." – decía wiss mientras guiaba a goten por el planeta del dios destructor.

 **N/A: No estoy exagerando si gohan tenía o más bien tiene un potencial tan grande para superar a goku y vegeta con creces, goten al ser concebido por un goku que dominaba el super sayajin, es muy lógico que goten tenga mucho más potencial que gohan y en esta historia voy a darle a goten el poder que se merecía desde la saga de majin boo.**

Wiss llevo a goten a una habitación extraña –"escuche goten-san esta habitación tiene el mismo mecanismo de función que la habitación del tiempo de la tierra, con la diferencia que esta es mucho más efectiva, ya que la gravedad es unas mil veces mayor a la de esa habitación por lo cual los resultados serán mayores, el tiempo también corre de diferente manera, ya que un día aquí afuera son dos años allí, por lo tanto estaremos ocho años dentro de esa habitación." – Explicaba wiss a goten que ya no podía esperar más para entrar –"una cosa más señor wiss que pasara con mi apariencia, ya que se vería poco natural que en cuatro días pasara a tener veinte seis años." – Decía goten un poco angustiado –"no se preocupe goten-san cuando salgamos de la habitación yo le regresare a su edad actual ahora no perdamos tiempo y comencemos con el entrenamiento." – sentencio wiss abriendo la puerta entrando siendo seguido por goten.

 **En la tierra**

En la tierra goku y gohan buscaban a los guerreros faltantes para el equipo actualmente se encontraban sobrevolando por un páramo montañoso para encontrarse con piccolo ya que necesitarían de las estrategias de combate del namekiano.

Unos pocos minutos de búsqueda lo encontraron en la cumbre de una roca meditando como era su costumbre –"señor piccolo." – Decía gohan que aparecía a un lado del namekiano –"gohan, goku sucede algo." – Dijo el namek dejando de meditar –"si en estos momentos está sucediendo algo terrible, sucede que zen-chan va a organizar un torneo entre los universos con nivel mortal más bajo, para que puedan proteger su existencia y nos dio el plazo de cinco días para reclutar a los diez guerreros más fuertes de cada universos y queríamos saber si participaras." – Explico goku seriamente –"está bien participare." – Dijo piccolo sin dudar –"to-san ve a buscar a los demás yo me quedare con el señor piccolo para entrenar hasta que empiece el torneo." – Decía gohan mientras daba una sonrisa seria –"está bien que tengan suerte los dos." – dijo goku yéndose del lugar.

 **Planeta de Bills, Habitación del Tiempo**

Dentro de la habitación del tiempo ya habían pasado dos semanas donde goten se acababa de acostumbrar a la inmensa gravedad de la habitación y ahora se encontraba dando algunos golpes al aire para calentar –"bien goten-san ahora que se acostumbró a la gravedad de la habitación comenzaremos el entrenamiento los primeros tres años nos ocuparemos que pueda controlar a la perfección el super sayajin azul y después empezaremos con un entrenamiento mucho más duro, ahora goten-san transfórmese en super sayajin azul y permanezca transformado para que esa transformación se haga tan natural como respirar." – instruyo wiss de forma serena y seria.

Goten pasó al super sayajin azul como instruyo wiss comenzando un esparrin con el ángel para hacer más fructífero el entrenamiento.

 **En la Tierra**

De regreso en la tierra goku se encontraba en la casa de su mejor amigo krillin para convencerlo a el y a la androide 18 para que participaran –"entonces krillin participaras en el torneo." – Decía goku seriamente a su calvo amigo –"no lo se goku tu sabes que deje las artes marciales." – decía indeciso el calvo –"esperaba no tener que decirte esto krillin, este torneo es de vital importancia para nuestras subsistencia, ya que si perdemos el universo entero será borrado, dejaras que tu esposa y tu hija desaparezcan así no más." – Decía goku con seriedad haciendo que a krillin le entrara mucho pánico de solo pensar en perder a su bella esposa e hija –"en ese caso yo y 18 participaremos en el torneo, yo dudo mucho que sea de mucha ayuda, pero 18 al ser un androide y tener energía ilimitada será mejor apoyo que yo." – decía krillin serio.

A la sala entro 18 con un papel –"toma esta es la dirección de numero 17, trata de convencerlo también a él, la última vez que hable con el trabajaba como guardabosques en la isla más grande de la capital del sur." – Dijo 18 con su usual tono duro y tranquilo a la vez –"muchas gracias 18 y krillin nos veremos en la corporación capsula en cuatro días para irnos." – dijo goku yéndose para reclutar al maestro roshi, tenshinhan, número 17 y a majin boo.

 **Planeta de Bills, Habitación del Tiempo**

Dentro de la habitación del tiempo ya había transcurrido un mes entero donde goten consiguió controlar el super sayajin azul sin desgastar mucha energía, la apariencia actual de la transformación era de un azul más intenso, destacando el abrumador poder que la transformación tenia –"impresionante goten-san usted logro controlar el super sayajin azul a su máxima capacidad, si tuviera que darle un límite seria el 100 % del poder del señor bills." – Felicitaba el ángel –"si es muy impresionante señor wiss, pero me preguntaba si podría combinar el super sayajin 4 y el super sayajin azul." – decía goten muy pensativo –"la verdad es muy poco probable que se pueda ya el super sayajin azul es una transformación que sobre carga de energía el cuerpo y tratar de combinarla con una transformación asi de poderosa seria sobre cargar el cuerpo y en el peor de los casos su cuerpo explotaría por intentar algo tan arriesgado." – Explicaba wiss haciendo pensar a goten –"lose, sé que es peligroso pero quiero intentarlo y si me parece imposible lo dejare." – Dijo goten decidido –"entonces lo ayudare creando una luna artificial y usted al ya controlar su modo ozaru, solo tendría que tratar de transformarse en super sayajin azul." – explico wiss mientras creaba una luna artificial.

 **N/A: Desde ahora les digo este goten va a ser el jiren del universo siete.**

La transformación se llevó acabo sin complicaciones, teniendo goten el control total del modo ozaru –" **BIEN LO INTENTARE."** – dijo el ozaru de forma amenazante.

 **En la Tierra**

Mientras en la tierra goku logro reclutar al maestro roshi y a tenshinhan, en este momento el son mayor se encontraba sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, ya que majin boo de algún modo logro tener la misma apariencia y poder que super boo, aquel enemigo que les dio un infierno de problemas –"bueno esto si que no me lo esperaba." – decía goku notablemente sorprendido de ver a de nuevo a super boo.

 **N/A: Me estoy refiriendo al super boo antes de absorber a gotenks y gohan, ya que majin boo es imposible que tenga esa forma totalmente rota sin absorber a los mencionados nuevamente.**

Goku logro hacer que super boo participara en el torneo ahora solo faltaba reclutar a dos guerreros más, goku tenía que reclutar al androide 17 guerrero que goku nunca pudo conocer al haber estado enfermo del corazón por aquel entonces.

 **Salto de Tiempo 2 Días**

 **Planeta de Bills/ Habitación del Tiempo**

Ya han pasado dos días desde que goten y wiss entraron a la habitación donde han pasado cuatro años de un exhaustivo entrenamiento impartido por wiss al demi sayajin menor.

En la habitación estallo un pilar de luz, en la cual se podía ver la silueta de un hombre, de aspecto salvaje, hasta que se disipo mostrando a goten en su estado base respirando pesadamente –"usted es impresionante goten-san en solo dos años logro superar completamente mis expectativas, ahora en estos dos años que quedan, entrenaremos algo muy importante." – Decía wiss seriamente captando la atención del demi sayajin menor –"¿Qué seria eso?" – Pregunto goten muy interesado –"como usted sabrá goten-san ustedes cuando pelean, piensan a la hora de atacar, mientras lo más importante en una pelea es dejar que el cuerpo se mueva con juicio propio o más fácil, en estos dos días que quedan intentaremos que logre conseguir el ultra instinto." – Explico wiss serenamente –"pues que esperamos señor wiss comencemos." – dijo goten con mucho entusiasmo.

 **Mientras en la tierra**

En la tierra goku se encontraba buscando al último guerrero del equipo –"veamos dijo que era la isla más grande de la capital del sur." – decía goku encontrando una isla enorme que tenía un bosque bastante frondoso –"debe ser en esa isla." – dijo goku bajando a la isla mencionada.

Estando en la isla el son mayor pudo ver la enorme biodiversidad de la isla –"increíble con que esto es lo que está cuidando el androide 17 es increíble como alguien que fue construido para asesinarme termino convirtiéndose en alguien que cuida de la vida animal." – decía goku mientras caminaba por la isla.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BOOM**

 **BANG**

 **BOOM**

Goku escuchaba disparos y lo que parecían ser misiles estallando en las cercanías.

Goku apareció en un espacio rocoso donde se encontraba el androide 17 enfrentando a algunos a muchos cazadores furtivos fuertemente armados –"ustedes no entienden cierto, mientras yo esté aquí no podrán cazar a ninguno de estos animales." – Decía el androide seriamente –"que no ves bien verdad, somos más que tú, así que pasaremos sobre ti y nos haremos con mucho dinero." – Decía uno de los cazadores que se encontraba en la escotilla de un tanque –"saben si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que escucho eso, ya no necesitaría trabajar como guarda bosques, bueno es hora de trabajar." – dijo el androide preparándose para trabajar.

17 sin mucho problema destruyo el tanque de quien parecía ser el líder de los cazadores, aun así los cazadores no se rindieron y comenzaron a dispararle a quema ropa al androide el cual ni se inmutaba ya que las balas solo le rebotaban en el cuerpo.

17 si lanzo contra los cazadores destrozando sus armas y tanques dejándolos totalmente desarmando –"ahora váyanse o a la próxima no tendrán tanta suerte y los convertiré en abono para plantas." – declaro 17 con una mirada gélida que hizo correr despavoridos a los cazadores furtivos.

Goku apareció después que 17 derrotara a los cazadores –"así que tú eres 17, se nota que eres muy idéntico a 18." – Decía goku que se acercaba con tranquilidad –"es normal somos gemelos por eso nuestro parecido y tú debes ser goku." – Decía 17 de forma monótona pero tranquila –"es muy impresionante ver que alguien que fue creado para asesinarme, se dedicara a cuidar la vida animal." – decía goku sonriendo –"esto haciendo esto por el androide 16 él amaba la naturaleza y estoy haciendo esto para retribuirle mi respeto a él, pero debo especular que tú no solo viniste a charlar tiene que estar ocurriendo alguna calamidad para que vinieras a buscarme." – Decía 17 con mucha perspicacia –"no te equivocas estamos pasando por un problema enorme, no me iré con rodeos necesito que participes con nosotros en un torneo que decidirá la supervivencia o la aniquilación del universo." – decía goku seriamente ero 17 no cambio su expresión monótona –"si el universo está condenado a extinguirse, pues es obra del ciclo de la vida, no participare además no puedo dejar la isla sola, ya que vendrán más cazadores." – decía 17 comenzando a irse –"si el problema son los animales de la isla, yo puedo pedirle a los hijos de gohan que la cuiden en tu ausencia." – Dijo goku un tanto nervioso –"lo pensare goku, lo pensare." – dijo 17 yéndose siendo seguido por goku.

 **Planeta de Bills/Habitación del Tiempo**

En la habitación del tiempo se podía ver a goten meditando tratando de dejar su mente en blanco y poder acceder al ultra instinto habilidad que le está resultando casi imposible, ya llevaban un año tratando de conseguirla y aun nada –"goten-san si está pensando mucho en intentar conseguirla jamás lo lograra, tenga en cuenta que el ultra instinto es una habilidad que ni los dioses destructores pueden aprender con facilidad, mire al bills-sama llevo miles de años intentando que la consiguiera y no ha podido conseguirla, así que no se presione demasiado." – Explicaba wiss al demi sayajin menor –"lose solo no me imaginaba que fuera tan difícil conseguirla." – Decía goten mientras terminaba de meditar –"lo más recomendable para mí, es controlar la nueva transformación a voluntad ya que no puedo usarla más de cinco minutos sin caer rendido sin energías." – Decía goten nuevamente –"en estos momentos es lo más recomendable, después del torneo retomaremos el entrenamiento del ultra instinto." – instruyo wiss para que goten comenzara a entrenar en su transformación nueva, transformación que lo ponía en una escala de poder diferente.

 **Planeta Tierra**

De regreso en la tierra goku aún seguía en la isla esperando una respuesta del androide y esperaba que fuera un si –"bien goku lo he estado pensando y voy a participar en ese torneo." – Dijo 17 serio –"si eso está bien." – Dijo goku con mucho alivio –"pero tengo una condición quiero tener una pelea contigo, antes cuando desperté nunca tuve la oportunidad de pelear contigo aunque piccolo medio una pelea muy entretenida, quiero ver lo realmente fuerte que eres actualmente." – decía 17 con una sonrisa un tanto desafiante –"bien en ese caso, hay que pelear en otro lado, para no molestar a los animales de la isla." – Dijo goku con una sonrisa de emoción –"bien sígueme entonces." – dijo 17 comenzando a volar siendo seguido por goku.

 **Isla Apartada**

En una isla lo suficientemente aparatada 17 y goku descendieron para tener su pelea –"sabes siempre he tenido curiosidad de lo fuerte que podrían ser." – Decía goku haciendo algunos estiramientos –"bueno estas por averiguarlo goku." – decía 17 con tranquilidad.

17 se lanzó contra goku con una velocidad vertiginosa tomando un poco por sorpresa al sayajin –"su velocidad es impresionante." – decía goku mientras bloqueaba el golpe de 17 con el antebrazo, goku intento conectar un golpe que 17 pudo esquivar para conectarle una patada en la espalda a goku mandándolo a volar unos metros.

Goku se detuvo con una gran sonrisa –"esto es perfecto, esto es lo que quería ver." – Decía goku mientras se transformaba en super sayajin –"con que vas a tomártelo enserio desde el comienzo." – decía 17 mientras era envuelto en un aura blanca y lanzarse con mayor velocidad contra goku.

El sayajin ahora podía bloquear cada golpe de 17 con más facilidad –"eres muy fuerte y veloz 17, pero yo lo soy aún más." – decía goku mientras apareció a espaldas de 17 propinándole un fuerte patada al androide proyectándolo contra algunos árboles cercanos.

17 de un salto salio de entre los escombros con algunas heridas –"interesante tu fuerza y velocidad sobre pasan mis expectativas, así que ahora puedo ir enserio." – decía 17 que desapareció de la vista de goku el cual se sorprendió al no poder ver los movimientos del androide.

En un parpadeo 17 apareció frente a goku soltando un golpe que el sayajin apenas pudo bloquear saliendo disparado a una montaña quedando incrustado –"increíble esto es lo que quería." – Decía goku pasando al super sayajin 2 y lanzarse contra 17 propinando golpes que el androide bloqueaba y esquivaba con algunas dificultades –"puedo ver que eres más fuerte que en el momento que teníamos que asesinarte, así que soy libre de usar toda mi fuerza." – dijo 17 comenzando a atacar a goku con golpes y patadas feroces que el sayajin solo podía bloquear.

17 logro impactar un golpe al estómago en goku y darle a quema ropa con una honda de energía que impacto brutalmente en el suelo a goku.

 **KAAAABOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM**

La poderosa explosión no se hizo esperar llevándose gran parte de la isla en la que se encontraban peleando, pocos minutos después se podía ver a goku en el centro del lugar de impacta transformado en super sayajin 3 –"muy bien 17 eres increíblemente poderoso, ahora por haberme mostrado tu máximo poder, sería una completa falta de respeto que yo te mostrara mi máximo poder HAAAAAA." – rugió goku envolviéndose en un brillo azul para después desaparecer mostrando a goku en super sayajin azul.

En un parpadeo goku estaba frente a 17 listo para soltar un golpe, pero el androide a último minuto creo una barrera de energía que lo protegió –"impresionante aunque eso no me detendrá." – sentencio goku infligiendo un poco más de fuerza rompiendo la barrera de energía de 17 propinándola un golpe en la quijada al androide desorientándolo un poco solo para en segundos recibir una ráfaga de golpes y patadas que el androide ahora no podía bloquear al ser la brecha de poder enormemente dispareja, goku termino su arremetida con una patada doble al pecho de 17 proyectándolo con fuerza contra la isla atravesándola por completo haciendo que saliera un geiser del agujero producido por el androide.

17 salio por el mismo agujero con daños en su vestimenta –"me queda claro que la pelea la perdí yo, has aumentado descomunalmente tu poder goku." – Decía 17 con su misma actitud seria y un poco monótona –"tú no te quedas atrás me forzaste a usar el super sayajin 3 para absorber el impacto de la explosión, ahora déjame decirle a gohan que traiga a sus hijos a la isla para que cuiden a los animales." – dijo goku con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que el androide era lo suficientemente fuerte para participar en el torneo.

 **N/A: La escena de pelea entre goku y número 17 en el anime daba para más así que decidí hacer que goku usara todas sus fases en la pelea, díganme en los comentarios, que les pareció la pelea entre 17 y goku.**

 **Planeta de Bills/Habitación del Tiempo**

En el planeta de bills goten y wiss estaban saliendo de la habitación del tiempo con unos resultados sin precedentes, siendo bills el único que se en el planeta fue a ver de quien era ese enorme poder de pelea, cuando vio de quien era ese poder se sorprendió de sobremanera y vitoreo a los cuatro vientos –"si tenemos la victoria en la bolsa." – decía bills al sentir el poder colosal de goten.

El ángel y el demi sayajin menor se detuvieron frente al dios –"bills-sama me complace anunciarle que goten-san está más que listo para el torneo." – Decía wiss con una sonrisa de satisfacción por su pupilo –"me doy cuenta wiss, hay que ir a la tierra rápido para que los demás vean lo poderoso que se volvió." – decía bills con una emoción insana en el –"antes de eso señor bills, este señor wiss podría regresarme mi edad y apariencia normal." – Decía goten que no quería llegar con la apariencia actual –"no hay problema goten-san." – Decía wiss mientras le apuntaba con su báculo, goten fue envuelto en un brillo blanco y al desaparecer goten volvió a tener 18 años –"ahora si vamos a la tierra." – dijo goten decidido a mostrarle a todos los resultados de su entrenamiento con wiss.

 **Planeta Tierra/Corporación Capsula**

En la corporación capsula se encontraban ya los nueve guerreros más poderosos solo faltaba uno –"donde esta goten, se supone que tendría ya tendría que estar aquí."- decía gohan un poco impaciente –"calma gohan recuerda que el planeta de bills no esta tan cerca como parece." – Dijo goku tranquilo cuando sintieron un enorme poder acercándose a la tierra –"un enorme poder se está acercando." – decía vegeta un tanto nervioso –"si es cierto de quien será ese enorme poder." – decía goku notablemente impactado.

Frente a ellos cayo un haz de luz multicolor del cual salieron goten, bills y wiss, todos al percatarse del poder actual de goten se asombraron notablemente –"entonces por eso no lo reconocimos su energía no es tan flexible como antes." – decía gohan impresionado en sobre manera –"impresionante puedo sentir un poder descomunal sin que este transformado." – Decía goku enormemente orgulloso de su hijo menor –"bien ya que todos estamos listos, es hora de irnos al mundo de la nada donde se llevara a cabo el torneo de la fuerza todos sujétense de las manos hay que irnos lo más rápido posible." – dijo wiss apurando a todos para ir al torneo y asegurar su subsistencia.

 **Sera posible que el universo siete logre salir vencedor del torneo o serán borrados de la existencia todo eso y más lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Bueno aquí está la novena entrega de esta historia que les ha gustado mucho y espero este parte sea de su agrado y como saben ya pronto entraran las dos nuevas waifus de goten, Caulifla y kale.**

 **Equipo del Universo siete**

 **Goku Líder**

 **Gohan**

 **Goten**

 **Vegeta**

 **Piccolo**

 **Numero 18**

 **Numero 17**

 **Maestro roshi**

 **Tenshinhan**

 **Super boo**

 **Quiero que me digan en los comentarios si exagere o no con la bufeada enorme que le di en la historia aunque sé que a la mayoría les va a gustar igual quiero saber si exagere o no.**

 **Les repito pásense por mi historia date a live remasterización donde estoy utilizando a este goten, sé que los que normalmente comentan mis historias les va a gustar ya que tengo planeadas muchas ideas que les van a gustar además de los LEMONS que nunca faltan en mis historias así que los espero en esa historia ahora ya hecho auto espam yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 10: El Torneo de la Fuerza Comienza


	10. Chapter 10

Repito dragon ball super ni killing bites me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Bueno, bueno estoy de vuelta con el décimo capítulo de esta historia que va subiendo de apoco y eso me agrada, como siempre espero y el capítulo sea de su agradado así que sin más comencemos.

 **Capítulo 10: Comienza el Torneo del Poder**

En un espacio completamente vacío se encontraba la plataforma del torneo del poder, la cual tenía un enorme pilar en el centro y unas enormes gradas, donde se ubicarían los dioses y ángeles a lo largo de todo el torneo.

En el centro de la plataforma se encontraba en el universo siete, seis, nueva, cuatro, tres, dos, diez y solo falta el universo once el cual ya se estaba retrasando mucho.

Kyabe sayajin del universo seis se acercó a vegeta para saludarlo cordialmente –"maestro vegeta es un gusto volver a verlo." – Decía kyabe en un tono alegre y respetuoso –"no soy tu maestro." – decía vegeta en su tono usual orgulloso he imponente, detrás de kyabe estaban otras dos sayajin una con los cabellos alborotados, piel clara, con ojos negros afilados, con una blusa de tubo color rosa resguardando sus pechos copa CC casi de la sayajin, la otra sayajin de cabello negro atado con un cola de caballo, de piel morena, con unos ojos afilados pero no tantos como la sayajin anterior, su vestimenta consistía en un top rojo, con botas doradas y muñequeras largas del mismo color, sobraba decir que el ajustado top rojo delineaba perfectamente el esbelto cuerpo que tenía, reluciendo unos pechos copa D.

 **N/A: Si amigos a Caulifla y kale les aumente sus atributos sé que no pondrán quejas por eso.**

Vegeta vio al par de féminas sayajin –"ellas son sayajin verdad kyabe." – dijo vegeta sin dejar de ver a las aludidas que ignoraban las miradas de vegeta –"así es maestro, ellas también son sayajin y son muy fuertes, incluso son mucho más fuertes que yo." – dijo kyabe decepcionado de sí mismo al haber sido superado por Caulifla y kale.

 **N/A: Bueno no es para mucho Caulifla tenía un potencial ilimitado y kale es la super sayajin legendaria del universo seis así que es normal que hayan sido más poderosas que kyabe y ni a hablar de la bufeada exagerada que tubo kefla en el anime.**

Por otro lado estaba el trio de sayajin de la familia son analizando a todos los peleadores –"no hay muchos guerreros que valen las pena aquí a excepción de esas sayajin del universo seis." – Decía goten mientras desestimaba a los demás peleadores –"no será porque te parecen atractivas y quieres agregarlas a tu harem personal." – Decía gohan jocosamente a su hermano menor –"estás loco no are ninguna movida sin el permiso de yoko, hitomi, inaba y eruza si se enteran que estuve enamorando a otras chicas me castran." – Decía goten azul al imaginarse a las mencionadas con esas auras oscuras dirigidas a él y a cierta parte de su anatomía –"por esa razón solo tuve una esposa." – dijo goku oportunamente para calmar las aguas entre sus hijos.

Por el lado de las sayajin del universo seis analizaban a todos los combatientes que estaban –"al parecer si hay tipos fuertes aquí o no ne-san." – Decía kale en un tono dulce –"así es kale aquí hay tipos muy fuertes, pero puedes sentir el poder de los cuatro sayajin del universo siete, son descomunales." – Decía Caulifla emocionada porque el torneo comenzara –"así es ne-san pero el chico que esta haya tiene un poder aún más grande." – Decía kale viendo a goten –"tienes razón kale su poder es aún más grande y también es muy apuesto." – Decía Caulifla con un pequeño sonrojo –"ne-san tranquiliza tus hormonas, si es muy guapo y todo pero somos de universos diferentes, así que será imposible que tengamos la oportunidad de acercarnos hasta ese punto." – decía kale un tanto triste por ese hecho.

En ese preciso momento el universo once hiso acto de presencia en la plataforma, todos los guerreros de los demás universos se centraron en un solo individuo y ese era un ser de piel gris y ojos totalmente negros y el traje de las tropas del orgullo.

La mayoría de guerreros estaban totalmente impactados por el poder que emanaba de aquel extraño guerrero del universo once, mientras que los cuatro sayajin del universo siete estaban emocionados por pelear con dicho guerrero –"el torneo se puso más interesante ahora no lo creen." – decía goten serio mientras veía al guerrero que sobre salía en el universo once –"tienes razón goten, ese sujeto tiene un poder extraordinario." – Decía gohan serio –"en ese caso hay que tener mucho cuidado y estar atento de ellos." – dijo goku serio con la situación actual.

 **N/A: Les recuerdo este goku no es el de dragon ball super, si no el goku de toda la saga dragon ball z.**

Daishinkan sobre bolo por toda la pista para cerciorarse de que estuvieran todos los universos en la plataforma –"bien como todos los guerreros de los universos están presentes, llego el momento de repetirles las reglas, la forma de ganar es simple, tienen que arrojar al oponente fuera de la plataforma, no está permitido matar al oponente, las fusiones están permitidas." – decía daishinkan en voz de mando para todos los presentes.

Uno de los dioses aún no estaba convencido de que los guerreros fueran la gran cosa –"con el debido respeto gran sacerdote." – Decía el dios likir el cual era un zorro humanoide naranja con dos colas –"necesita algo dios likir." – Decía daishinkan al dios –"la verdad es que a mí no me parece que los guerreros sean tan fuertes." – decía el dios zorro sin contemplación ganándose las miradas de enojo de todos los guerreros presentes –"entonces póngalos a prueba con esto." – Dijo daishinkan haciendo aparecer barios cubos del metal más duro en los doce universos –"así será gran sacerdote." – dijo el dios zorro haciendo levitar los cubos y después lanzarlo contra todos los guerreros presentes.

Los guerreros que no eran tan fuertes esquivaron los cubos con mucha dificultad, mientras los que si eran considerablemente poderosos los esquivaban sin mucho problema, hasta que dos cubos se acercaron por la espalda al guerrero del universo once –"jiren." – dijo su compañero regordete y bigotón.

Jiren no se inmuto ante los cubos que pasaron a su costado, dirigiéndose contra el universo siete la mayoría de guerreros esquivaron los cubos, incluidos goku, vegeta y gohan que tuvieron que hacerse a un lado, mientras goten no se movió en ningún momento dejando pasar los cubos a sus costados –"no soy tan fuerte he, le voy a demostrar a ese zorro pulgoso lo poderoso que realmente soy." – dijo goten notablemente enojado por ser menospreciado de esa manera.

Daishinkan aún seguía sobrevolando la plataforma –"bien les explicare el último factor del torneo, el torneo tiene una duración de cien taks, que serían aproximadamente 48 minutos, el universo que al finalizar ese tiempo tenga más guerreros en la plataforma será el vencedor, mientras que el universo que se quede sin guerreros será completamente eliminado, con esto dicho que el torneo de la fuerza de inicio." – sentencio daishinkan para que en segundos la plataforma se llenara de explosiones.

Cerca del pilar se encontraba el universo siete –"bien lo que tenemos que hacer es mantener a boo hasta los momentos finales, ya que sus poderes curativos nos serán de mucha ayuda, mientras los demás ataquen en pares así no perderán." – Dijo gohan la única estrategia viable que tenían –"en ese caso iré a buscar a mi primera presa." – dijo goten yéndose por su lado.

Goten caminaba por entre las explosiones que generaban los demás guerreros –"novatos que derroche de energía." – Decía goten mientras seguía avanzando, hasta toparse con el universo nueve completo –"oh miren no más son el trio de pulsos que enfrentamos en el torneo de exhibición." – Decía goten con burla –"nos vengaremos por esa humillación." – Dijo bergamo enfadado –"te darás cuenta que no soy el mismo desde ese torneo, ustedes serán los primeros en caer." – sentencio goten con seriedad.

Todos los guerreros del universo nueve se lanzaron contra goten con muchos ataques coordinados pero no lograban conectarle ningún golpe –"eso es todo ni siquiera estoy me esfuerzo en defenderme." – Decía goten mientras esquivaba cada golpe –"maldito no te creas tanto." – dijo basil lanzando una patada que goten atrapo sin problemas –"cometiste un error." – dijo goten haciendo girar a basil golpeando así a todos sus atacantes, para después lanzar a basil contra sus hermanos.

Una chica con aspecto felino se lanzó contra goten soltando muchos zarpazos que no iban a ningún lado –"ya verás rasgare ese rostro tan varonil." – Decía la chica –"eso sería un problema, eruza armaría un alboroto monumental si me llega rasguñar alguien que no sea ella." – decía goten mientras aun esquivaba los zarpazos de la chica gato.

Un sujeto de piel morada junto con lavender se unieron al ataque de la felina pero aun así no podían hacerle ningún daño a goten –"ya verás muchacho te hace sentir el mismo veneno que sintió tu padre." – decía lavender que seguía atacando sin tener éxito alguno.

Goten usando su velocidad salio del alcance de los tres guerreros –"bien acabare con ustedes tres primero." – dijo goten lanzándose velozmente contra los tres soltándole un fuerte golpe a lavender en el abdomen haciéndolo escupir sangre, suido de una patada que lo mando a volar contra el ser de piel purpura sacándolos de la plataforma –"maldito." – Decía la chica felina –"dos menos quedan ocho." – decía goten comenzándose a acercar a la chica –"pagaras por eso." – dijo la chica lanzándose contra goten sin pensar en las consecuencias.

El demi sayajin se hiso a un lado dejando pasar de largo a la chica a la cual le lanzo un ráfaga de energía a la espalda sacándola de la plataforma –"quedan siete." – dijo goten preparándose para irse siendo rodeado por los últimos guerreros del universo nueve.

Cinco guerreros más se lanzaron contra goten para intentar tirarlo de la plataforma –"no lo han entendido todavía, ni atacándome grupalmente me podrán derrotar." – decía goten mientras volvía a hacer gala de su velocidad atacando consecutivamente a los cinco guerreros que se lanzaron a atacarlo, sacándolos sin problemas de la plataforma, quedando solo bergamo y basil.

Bergamo y basil estaban aterrados –"maldición ese maldito acabo con todos sin problemas que clase de monstruo es este sujeto." – Decía basil nervioso –"no pierdas la compostura hermano, tenemos que dar todo lo que tenemos para derrotarle." – Decía bergamo encendiéndose en un aura azul comenzando a elevar su poder –"tienes razón hermano hay que dar todo lo que tenemos HAAAAAAAAA." – rugió basil envolviéndose en aura roja mientras su poder y cuerpo cambiaban.

Ambos lobos expulsaron todo su poder haciendo que algunos peleadores extra se centrara en la pelea que se llevaba a cabo entre el par de lobos y el demi sayajin menor –"ataquen cuando quieran." – dijo goten relajado ya que el poder expulsado por bergamo y basil aún no le representaba problemas.

Bergamo y basil aparecieron rápidamente a los costados de goten comenzando a soltar golpes y patadas que goten esquivaba y bloqueaba sin muchos problemas –"desgraciado deja de subestimarnos y tómanos enserio de una buena vez." – Decía bergamo indignado –"bien quieren que me los tome en serio, lo hare." – Dijo goten seriamente conectándolo un fuerte golpe en el estómago a bergamo haciéndolo escupir sangre –"caíste en la trampa." – dijo basil que venía con una patada que brillaba intensamente dándole de lleno en el cuello a goten.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

La potente onda de choque no se hiso esperar haciendo temblar un poco la plataforma.

Por otra parte basil estaba complacido de su ataque –"maldito eso te pasa por menospreciarnos." – decía basil con una sonrisa al creer que había derrotado a goten, cuando el polvo se disipo basil se shoqueo enormemente, ya que goten se encontraba en el mismo lugar sin ningún rasguño –"eso fue todo ahora entiendo porque nunca tuviste oportunidad contra ni-san." – Decía goten mientras se tronaba el cuello –"este tipo no es normal esa patada tenía toda la fuerza que tengo." – decía basil mientras comenzaba a retroceder aterrorizado –"bien te mostrare como se da una buena patada." – dijo goten moviéndose a una velocidad imperceptible para el lobo rojo recibiendo la patada de lleno mandándolo a bolar fuera de la plataforma.

Goten volteo a ver a bergamo el cual estaba sudando a mares por lo sucedido –"maldición este tipo nos destruyó completamente." – Decía bergamo enfadado –"solo quedas tú." – Decía goten comenzando a caminar en dirección a bergamo –"no, no voy a perder a si HAAAAAAAAAAAAA." – Rugió bergamo comenzando a elevar su poder mientras comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño –"así que te volverás un gigante nuevamente." – decía goten que se encontraba de brazos cruzados mientras esperaba a que bergamo terminara de expulsar todo su poder.

 **N/A: Recuerden que en el capítulo anterior les dije que este goten sería el jiren del universo siete así que no estoy exagerando en nada, no después del entrenamiento que lo hice tener con wiss.**

Bergamo dejo de expulsar poder al alcanzar el tamaño adecuado –"esta vez te aplastare desgraciado." – Decía bergamo demencialmente –"parece que aun después de todo lo que paso no lo entiendes, no tienes ninguna oportunidad de derrotarme." – decía goten aburrido por la pelea que le estaba dando bergamo.

Bergamo se movió a una gran velocidad para el tamaño que tenía para atacar a goten, el lobo azul soltó un golpe que goten evadió quedando sobre el puño bergamo –"no lo entiendes aunque te hayas hecho gigante tu poder no iguala al mío y eso no cambiara en lo absoluto." – Sentencio goten fríamente a bergamo el cual se enojó aún más –"cierra la boca de una vez, te eliminare para que nuestro universo pueda subsistir." – Decía bergamo que intentaba quitarse a goten del puño pero era inútil –"déjame decirte tu cruel realidad bergamo, aun que tu lograras eliminarme del torneo, no lograras ganar, no te das cuenta que solo en el universo siete hay tres guerreros más que igualan el poder de un dios destructor." – Decía goten que comenzó a caminar por el brazo de bergamo hasta colocarse a la altura de los ojos –"no importa no perderé sin dar todo lo que tengo." – dijo bergamo tratando de atrapar a goten el cual con su velocidad se posiciono a una distancia razonable del lobo azul.

Goten veía a bergamo con algo de asombro –"si esa es tu decisión pues que así sea, ahora te are aún más imposible que puedas derrotarme HAAAAA." – rugió goten transformándose en super sayajin teniendo un aumento de poder descomunal.

Todos los guerreros detuvieron sus combates al sentir ese incremento de poder descomunal, preguntándose si era algún tipo de monstruo o pesadilla no lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Bergamo comenzó a concentrar toda su energía en un último ataque –"este será mi último ataque **PERFORADOR CUANTUN." –** rugió bergamo disparando la poderosa onda de energía contra goten el cual se mantenía impasible donde se encontraba parado.

Solo faltaba escasos metros para que el ataque de bergamo diera de lleno en goten –" **HAAAAAAAAA." –** rugió goten disparando un poderoso kamehameha engullendo por completo el ataque de bergamo el cual hacia todo lo que podía para detener el avance del ataque de goten pero era imposible, el kamehameha de goten era demasiado poderoso para bergamo.

El ataque de goten dio de lleno en bergamo empujándolo fuera de la plataforma dejando sin guerreros al universo nueve.

Daishinkan que presencio la pelea completa estaba a punto de dar la sentencia correspondiente –"espere gran sacerdote." – dijo goten deteniendo al sacerdote –"se le ofrece algo goten del universo siete." – Decía daishinkan –"si podría por favor dejar que los universos que vayan perdiendo puedan ver todo el torneo." – pedía goten haciendo una reverencia.

Daishinkan se puso a pensar un momento sobre si dejar que los universos que pierdan puedan presenciar todo el torneo de inicio a fin, hasta que sonrió –"está bien, los universos que pierdan serán eliminados hasta el final del torneo, están de suerte vivirán un poco más." – sentencio daishinkan haciendo suspirar levemente aliviados a todos los guerreros involucrados.

Por otra parte goten se retiró de ese sector para buscar a su siguiente oponente, con una sola cosa en mente –"debo ganar este torneo, tengo mucho que perder, ganare por hitomi, eruza, yoko y inaba." – se decía mentalmente goten llenándose de mucha más motivación.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 10 si fue más corto de lo normal pero lo que pasa es que esta última semana me he sentido muy sofocado y me he sentido muy mal por ese hecho, pero les prometo que el siguiente capítulo serán igual de largo que siempre de 3000 a 4500 palabras.**

 **Ahora les pregunto quieren que el encuentro entre goten, Caulifla y kale sea en el siguiente capítulo o más adelante ya que tengo planeado un forma épica para desarrollar la relación entre las hermanas sayajin y goten, déjenmelo saber en los comentarios yo por el momento de despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Próxima actualización: El Nuevo Super Sayajin Legendario

Capítulo 11: Un Romance Inesperado


	11. Chapter 11

Repito dragon ball super ni killing bites me pertenece ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Antes de empezar una disculpa por tardar tanto con esta actualización pero estuve bastante ocupado pensando en los proyectos a futuro que tengo como actualizar historias que he dejado de lado po razón, como pensar en las ideas de mi siguiente historia que sera un cruce entre dragon ball s y rosario + vampire y el fanfic que más me han pedido uno donde ichika de infinite stratos fuera el super sayajin legendario, desde ahora les digo para esa historia usare la misma fórmula que con el nuevo super sayajin legendario y con el fanfic de dbs y rosario + vampire tendrá como protagonista al goten poderoso y con espíritu guerrero de esta historia que a ustedes les gusta mucho, ahora sin más comencemos repasando el harem de goten.

 **Harem de Goten: Hitomi, Yoko, Inaba, Eruza, Caulifla, Kale y androide 21.**

 **Si quieren a otra chica en el harem tanto del universo db, como de algún otro anime háganmelo saber en los comentarios, ahora si comencemos con el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 12: Un Romance Comienza en el Campo de Batalla**

En toda la plataforma del torneo se podían ver explosiones por doquier dando a mostrar lo duro que peleaban los guerreros de los universos por su supervivencia aun sabiendo que no sería destruidos hasta que todos los universos fueran eliminados.

Gohan y piccolo se encontraban cerca del pilar de tiempo del torneo –"parece que la demostración de poder en goten no les quito los deseos de pelear a los demás guerreros." – decía gohan que se encontraban de espaldas al namek –"saben que sus supervivencia depende del resultado del torneo por eso no pueden permitirse, romperse por la presión." – Dijo piccolo que también estaba de espaldas al demi sayajin mayor –"bueno señor piccolo tenemos seis guerreros rodeándonos." – Decía gohan mientras se tronaba los nudillos –"en ese caso yo me encargare de tres." – dijo piccolo tronándose el cuello.

Varios guerreros del universo seis rodeaban al demi sayajin mayor y al namek con la enorme confianza que los derrotarían por ser superiores en número.

 **Con Goku y Vegeta**

El par de sayajin puros caminaban por la arena de combate evadiendo ráfagas de energía perdidas –"no me imagine que tu segundo hijo se volvería tan poderoso kakaroto." – decía vegeta con su tono usual –"bueno hay que tener en cuenta que el potencial de goten es mayor al de gohan, al yo ya haber dominado el super sayajin eso resulto que dominaran con mayor facilidad las demás variantes del mismo." – dijo goku con su tranquilidad usual.

 **Con Goten**

El demi sayajin menor se encontraba buscando a sus siguientes oponentes para derrotarles del modo más aplastante para mostrarle a ese zorro pulgoso de dios, que jamás deben subestimarlo a el ni a nadie –"ya vera ese zorro pulgoso le demostrare a el y a todos que nadie debe subestimar mi poder." – decía goten observando todas las explosiones topándose con una escena que el demi sayajin menor aborrecía mucho.

 **Con Kale**

La sayajin de cola de piel morena se encontraba rodeada por dos guerreros del universo 10, uno parecía ser un luchador de zumo con la cabeza de un cerdo y el otro era de complexión delgada y con la cabeza de un calamar.

Kale se encontraba un poco nerviosa ya que no era usual en ella pelear, si era fuerte, pero su especialidad era robar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que fueron robados –"mira nos ganamos la lotería compañero." – Dijo el luchador de zumo –"tienes razón será un desperdicio de proteína derrotarla entre los dos pero no se puede hacer nada." – dijo el cara de calamar listo para lanzarse contra kale.

Kale se preparó para pelear –"ni crean que me vencerán solo porque son dos." – Dijo kale con convicción –"te derrotaremos eso es un hecho." – Dijo el cara de cerdo –"nunca subestimes a alguien, mucho menos si ese alguien es una mujer sayajin." – dijo kale desaparecieron a una gran velocidad apareciendo frente al calamar con piernas, dándole un golpe en todo el estómago haciendo que al calamar le saltaran los ojos por el golpe que lo mando a volar rebotando en la plataforma –"una chiquilla con fuerza." – dijo el cara de cerdo dándole un golpe con la palma en el estómago a kale haciéndola retroceder unos metros, mientras la sayajin tosía un poco por el golpe.

La morena se frotaba el estómago por el golpe –"ese golpe no me detendrá." – Decía kale lista para reanudar su ataque –"ese golpe no pero yo sí." – Dijo el cara de calamar dándole una patada en la espalda a kale tumbándola de golpe, el cara de cerdo la atrapo de su cola de caballo alzándola sin problemas –"hay que debilitarla para eliminarla sin problemas." – dijo el calamar comenzando a golpear a kale en el estómago con golpes contundentes, mientras la sayajin comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos goten apareció dándole una patada en la cabeza al cerdo haciendo que soltara a kale, el demi sayajin menor cargo a kale con delicadeza –"son unos cobardes, atacar dos contra uno." – decía goten mientras le acomodaba la cola a kale, mientras la dejaba en el suelo con delicadeza.

 **Gradas con Bills**

Bills vio la acción de goten y sonrió maliciosamente –"PARECE QUE A TU SAYAJIN LE SALVARON EL PELLEJO CHAMPA, DEBERIAS DARME LAS GRACIAS." – grito bills jocosamente a su hermano gemelo que volteo a ver a otra dirección.

 **Con Goten**

Goten ahora encaraba al par de guerreros sin inmutarse –"tú eres." – Decía el cara de calamar retrocediendo con terror –"eres el que elimino a todo un universo por su cuenta." – Dijo el cerdo temblando de miedo –"exactamente y ustedes dos serán los siguientes a los que aplastare contundentemente para demostrar mi superioridad." – dijo goten en un tono frio haciendo temblar al calamar y al cerdo.

Liberando una pequeña onda de choque goten desapareció de la vista tanto del calamar como del cerdo, propinándoles un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciéndolos rebotar repetidamente en el suelo, mientras goten volvía a aparecer de brazos cruzados –"esa es toda la fuerza que tienen los guerreros del universo seis patético." – Dijo goten despectivamente al par de guerreros que se reincorporaron con sus piernas temblando –"no nos subestimes." – dijo el cara de cerdo lanzándose contra goten con la intensión de empujarlo fuera de la plataforma.

Para chock del cara de calamar y terror del cara de cerdo era indescriptible goten detuvo la arremetida del cerdo con un brazo sin inmutarse –"esa es toda tu fuerza, si es así nunca lograras empujarme de mi lugar." – sentencio goten infringiendo un poco de fuerza para azotar con fuerza en el suelo al cerdo sin muchos problemas.

El cara de calamar apareció a espaldas de goten con un doble golpe listo, pero no espero que el talón del demi sayajin le diera de lleno en la mandíbula suspendiéndolo en el aire, goten apareció a espaldas del cara de calamar plantándole en la espalda una esfera de ki que estallo, mandando a volar fuera de la plataforma al guerrero, solo dejando al cerdo que se levantó con dificultad.

Goten apareció frente al cerdo –"ahora es tu turno para salir de la arena." – dijo goten dándole un fuerte golpe en toda la panza al cerdo proyectándolo velozmente sacándolo de la plataforma, rápidamente goten disparo un rayo de energía a un hombre murciélago en una de sus alas haciéndolo caer bruscamente, el hombre murciélago se incorporó topándose con la cara de pocos amigos de goten, sin perder tiempo goten le disparo a quemarropa una ráfaga de energía eliminando al hombre murciélago sin problemas.

 **N/A: No recuerdo los nombres de todos los guerreros del torneo, por lo cual recalco que solo aparecerá en el fanfic, las peleas más importantes del mismo.**

Goten después de acabar con los montoneros se acercó a la sayajin del universo seis que había visto todo –"oye te encuentras bien." – pregunto goten arrodillándose para no intimidar mucho a kale –"si estoy bien gracias por la ayuda." – Dijo kale levantándose al igual que goten –"correcto ahora puedo irme a buscar a algún otro oponente." – dijo goten mientras comenzaba a alejarse de la sayajin –"espera porque no me eliminas, se supone que somos enemigos." – Decía kale un poco eufórica –"bueno en cualquier otro caso te hubiera eliminado desde hace un buen rato, si no te he eliminado es porque estas demasiado aterrada para pelear y no me dan un buen sabor de boca vencer a alguien que tiene miedo." – dijo goten sin voltear a verla, antes de que alguno de los dos hablara nuevamente, dos rafas de energía roja se dirigieron en dirección de goten que simplemente ladeo el cuerpo dejando pasar los ataques de largo.

Caulifla apareció frente a kale con intensión de protegerla –"así que decidiste atacarnos." – Dijo Caulifla preparándose para atacar –"no ne-san el me salvo de ser eliminada hace rato." – dijo kale a caulifla que se sorprendió un poco –"tu amiga dice la verdad, la salve de ser eliminada, pero tú has venido con intenciones de derrotarme." – dijo goten volteando a ver a la sayajin de cabellos alborotados –"exactamente tengo que derrotarte, para poder sobrevivir." – Dijo caulifla preparándose para atacar –"bien en ese caso seré tu oponente." – Dijo goten con seriedad y confianza –"perfecto aquí voy." – dijo caulifla lanzándose contra goten.

Caulifla arremetió con una velocidad monstruosa contra goten soltando un golpe que el demi sayajin menor atrapo sin problemas sorprendiendo a caulifla –"eso es todo." – dijo goten aun sosteniendo el puño de caulifla –"no te creas tanto." – dijo la sayajin intentando darle una patada en las costillas que goten bloqueo con una pierna –"bien es mi turno de atacar." – Dijo goten liberando una pequeña onda de choque haciendo retroceder a caulifla unos metros –"demonios me mando a volar solo con su ki." – decía caulifla perpleja por lo sucedido.

A una velocidad mayor goten apareció debajo de caulifla conectándole una patada en la mandíbula suspendiéndola en el aire, goten apareció sobre caulifla dándole un doble golpe que incrusto a la sayajin en el suelo, goten nuevamente apareció en el suelo a unos metros de caulifla.

La sayajin se incorporó con algunas heridas en el cuerpo –"eres muy fuerte pero esto apenas comienza." – dijo caulifla comenzando a expulsar un aura blanca, mientras su poder aumentaba enormemente –"super sayajin." – Dijo goten un poco intrigado por saber lo fuerte que sería caulifla en ese transformación –"HAAAAAAA." – rugió caulifla transformándose en super sayajin expulsando un poder enorme, pero muy lejos de igual el poder que expulso goten al transformarse contra bergamo.

Caulifla le dedico una fiera mirada a goten –"estás listo ahora no te será tan fácil superarme."- dijo caulifla lanzándose con una velocidad vertiginosa contra goten el cual permanecía impasible, para impresión de caulifla y terror de kale goten atrapo a caulifla por el cuello sin problemas –"no me hagas reír ese es todo el poder que tienes transformada en super sayajin." – decía goten que comenzó a aumentar su poder superando por completo a una caulifla transformada en super sayajin, goten le propino un golpe en el estómago a caulifla haciéndola caer de rodillas mientras perdía la transformación –"imposible es imposible." – Decía caulifla incorporándose transformándose nuevamente en super sayajin –"puedo ver que tu poder aun no llega a su límite." – Decía goten que comenzó a expulsar el aura dorada del super sayajin –"maldición esto no puede ser." – dijo caulifla aterrada del aumento de poder monstruoso de goten.

Súbitamente goten también se transformó en super sayajin superando abismalmente a caulifla la cual estaba petrificada del miedo –"tienes miedo cierto, miedo de saber que no podrás derrotarme y que no podrás salvar tu supervivencia." – Decía goten mientras comenzaba a acercarse a caulifla –"yo no le temo a nada, aunque no pueda derrotarte, no me rendiré sin si quiera intentarlo." – dijo caulifla comenzando a expulsar destellos eléctricos azules.

Goten ante esto sonrió porque su plan estaba funcionando de maravilla por lo cual decidió seguir presionando a la sayajin –"que puedes hacer tu, ni transformada en super sayajin puedes vencer en mi forma base, eres una burla para los sayajin." – Sentencio mordazmente goten haciendo enfadar enormemente a caulifla –"CALLATE YAAAAAAAAAAA." – Rugió caulifla mientras creaba una explosión en forma de cúpula –"NO PERMITIRE QUE TE SIGAS BURLANDO DE MI." – Gritaba caulifla mientras el domo de energía desaparecía mostrando a caulifla en super sayajin 2 –"entonces ven y derrótame si es que puedes." – Dijo goten seriamente –"no me lo tienes que pedir dos veces." – dijo caulifla desapareciendo de la vista del demi sayajin.

En un parpadeo caulifla le propino un golpe en el rostro a goten haciendo caer al suelo "aun no termino contigo." – dijo caulifla mientras tomaba a goten por las piernas y empezaba a darle vueltas cada vez más rápido, hasta soltarlo mandándolo a volar por los aires, caulifla apareció sobre goten conectándole una fuerte patada en la espalda al demi sayajin incrustándolo en el suelo.

El demi sayajin se incorporó rápidamente solo para bloquear muchos ataques de energía de parte de caulifla que aun atacaba con una furia implacable, mientras debajo de las explosiones goten mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción porque su plan salio a la perfección, sin mucho esfuerzo goten repelió todos los ataques de caulifla creando múltiples explosiones por toda la arena de combate, los más débiles eran eliminados y los más fuertes solo evadían los ataques.

Rápidamente caulifla apareció frente a goten con un golpe dirigido al rostro del demi sayajin, el cual bloqueo fácilmente para consternación de caulifla –"eso es ese sentimiento nunca lo olvides." – Decía goten mientras soltaba el puño de caulifla la cual estaba muy confundida –"no te entiendo." – Decía caulifla muy confundida –"no te has dado cuenta, acabas de sobre pasar la barrera del super sayajin, barrera que estaba mas haya de tu entendimiento." – Decía goten mientras caulifla abría sus ojos en emoción –"en pocas palabras en este tiempo me estuviste entrenando para superar un barrera imposible." – Decía caulifla impactada –"exactamente y aun te falta mucho camino que recorrer para que veas de lo que en verdad puedes lograr." – dijo goten con una sonrisa mientras caulifla se ponía roja por ese hecho.

Mientras kale por otro lado estaba un poco celosa ya que se estaba llevando toda la atención –"de nuevo volvió a quedar a la sombra de ne-san." – dijo kale un poco cabizbaja.

Mientras caulifla no podía con la emoción ya que, por fin pudo rebasar esa barrera que nunca antes por su cuenta –"ahora con la otra sayajin no sabría cómo ayudarle, ya que su energía es muy diferente, a la tuya, ella tiene una energía que podría superarte sin problemas." – decía goten viendo a kale –"es cierto y yo lo vi con mis propios ojos." – Dijo caulifla viendo a su protegida que se encontraba cabizbaja –"bueno tarde o temprano ella liberara su poder y te sugiero que te pongas a ti misma en una situación de riesgo, porque no hay una mejor forma de romper tus limites que sentirte impotente de poder evitarlo." – Dijo goten seriamente –"tienes razón en ese punto." – Dijo caulifla pensativa –"bueno mi trabajo por aquí termino, iré a buscar a alguien más con quien pelear, cuando domines el super sayajin 2 vuelve a buscarme para pelear." – decía goten mientras comenzaba a irse.

Caulifla uso su nueva velocidad otorgada por el super sayajin 2, tomando del brazo de goten –"espera porque me ayudaste." – Pregunto caulifla roja por lo que estaba haciendo –"no tengo una razón, solo quiero ver su verdadero potencial, porque creo que ustedes dos, pueden darme un combate emocionante si pelean juntas." – Respondió goten con simpleza –"sabes eres raro." – Dijo caulifla sin soltar a goten –"si bueno me lo dicen a menudo." – dijo goten con una sonrisa nerviosa, poniendo más roja de lo que estaba ya estaba caulifla.

Caulifla halo del brazo a goten para darle un beso en los labios que dejo perplejo a goten y totalmente roja de vergüenza a kale que había visto la acción de su hermana.

Caulifla rompió el beso y salio corriendo a toda lecha del lugar, tomando por el cuello de la camisa a kale, perdiéndose de la vista de un atontado goten –"bueno creo que a medida pase en el torneo, tendré otra razón para evitar la destrucción de los mismos." – decía goten yéndose mientras silbaba nerviosamente, por el espectáculo hecho por la sayajin de cabellos alborotados, que mientras corría le salía vapor por la cabeza, mientras también tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro por lo que había hecho.

 **Tras la demostración de poder y afecto las explosiones siguieron retumbando en el lugar, mientras en otro lugar estaba por comenzar una pelea de mucha emoción y tensión.**

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo de hoy, si esperaban que kale fuera la principal se equivocaron ya que tenía pensado empezar con caulifla.**

 **Tranquilos kale tendrá su oportunidad más rápido de lo que creen, para que la pelea con kefla tenga más peso que en el anime y manga.**

 **Ahora les hare algunas preguntas que espero y por favor me respondan en los comentarios.**

 **Primero ¿quisieran ver que kefla existe sin que caulifla y kale estén fusionadas para que forme parte del harem de goten?**

 **Segundo pregunta de selección ¿les gustaría ver a Nero claudius (saber roja) de fate/state night last encore o arturia pendragon (saber azul) de fate/state night unlimited blade work)? Pongan su elección en los comentarios.**

 **Tercera y última ¿me podrían pasar ideas para los dos nuevos fanfics que se acercan? Las ideas mándenlas en PM.**

 **Ahora si yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 13: Goku y Hit un equipo de ensueño.


End file.
